


DRACULA SU AMOR Y ENEMIGO 2    REGRESA MI AMOR

by FANNYLUCIEN66



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (Movies - Hammer), Dracula - Bram Stoker, Dracula 2000 (Movies), Dracula 2000 RPF, Dracula Untold (2014) RPF, Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Brujas, Celos, Dolor, F/M, Lamia, Resurrección, Romance, Sexo, Traición, Vampiros, Violencia, engaño, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 32,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANNYLUCIEN66/pseuds/FANNYLUCIEN66
Summary: Dracula comete un gran error y pierde al amor de su vida sus acciones hacen doler y resquebraja los sentimientos de todos.Los celos, los insultos, la calumnia
Relationships: Dracula/Elisa Van Helsing
Kudos: 26





	1. DRAC LE DIO GUSTO A LEONAI

En el Hotel todo pasaba normalmente,Drac disfrutaba de sus hijos,nietos,amigos,esposa,esperaban el regreso de Daniel con su esposa,para empezar con los preparativos del matrimonio de su padre con Laysa Guisse.

La llegada de huéspedes era normal,tal vez más huéspedes pero eso ya estaban acostumbrados,además el hotel podía albergar cientos de monstruos. Mavis y Jhonny ayudaban inmensamente a Drac supervisando el Hotel,ahora Drac tenia tiempo para salir y viajar con Elisa por el mundo a veces llevaban a los niños o los dejaban al cuidado de Mavis y las esposas de sus amigos,que encantadas se quedaban con ellos.

Daniel y Anna regresaron de su Luna de Miel,fueron recibidos con una gran fiesta organizada ahora por Jhonny con sus ideas más frescas,también era una presión menos para Drac,ya lo había entendido.

Drac:--BIENVENIDOS,HOLA HIJO,HOLA ANNA, ¡¡QUE TAL LES FUÉ?!!--.

\---PAPÁ NOS FUE MUY BIEN PASEAMOS,VIAJAMOS POR TODO EL PAÍS--.

\----GRACIAS SUEGRO POR EL VIAJE--.

\---DIME DRAC COMO TODOS, LO DE SUEGRO SE OYE A VIEJO,JAJAJA--.

\----HOLA DANIEL,ANNA, ¡¡COMO ESTÁN?!!, YA LOS EXTRAÑABAMOS---

\---HOLA MAMÁ ELISA, HOLA ELISA---.

Y venia corriendo Alexander y la bebe Mina,Daniel los cogio y los lleno de besos.

\----¡¡NIETO DE MI CORAZÓN!!, YA REGRESASTE----

\---¡¡ABUELOOO!! ,O MEJOR DIGO VLAD,ESTAS MÁS JOVEN---

\---JOVEN Y ¡¡ME VOY A CASAR CON LAYSA!!---.

\---HOLA DANIEL, SOY TU FUTURA ABUELA,JAJAJAJA--.

Todos se rieron por la ocurrencia de Laysa,entraron a la fiesta,bailaron,tomaron todo era risas,conversaciones de las anécdotas del viaje de Luna de Miel,las mujeres del grupo eran risitas picaras entre ellas.

Termino el festejo y cada quien a su habitación, Drac se quedo en la barra con sus amigos tomando,Elisa se fue con los niños arriba,Frank dijo que tenia sueño y se fue,Murray y Griffin se fueron tambaleando,Wayne también se fue lleno de sus cachorros que casi no lo dejaban caminar.

Drac se quedo solo en la barra,se le acerco una hermosa mujer de pelo rojo como el de Jhonny.

\----HOLA VLAD,TE ACUERDAS DE MÍ?--.

Drac la miro un momento,pero no la reconocio y dijo:

\---No,no me acuerdo---

\---VLAD, ¡¡SOY LEONAI-!!--

\---¡¡OH,LEONAI? !!,PERO COMO,JEJEJE,---.

\---VLAD,QUISE VENIR A ESTE FESTEJO Y CONOCER A TU HIJO MAYOR,YA ME ENTERE QUE ES HIJO DE MINA TU PRIMER AMOR,ES GUAPO COMO TÚ---.

\---LEONAI,NO TE ESTARAS ENAMORANDO DE MI HIJO?. ¡¡TE LO PROHIBO !!, ÉL TIENE A SU ESPOSA--.

\---QUE VLAD,ESTAS CELOSO?,JAJAJA, ¡¡ESTAS CELOSOOOO!!---.

\---CELOSO YO,PARA NADA ¡¡JUMP!!---.

\---VLAD,TODOS SE ESTAN YENDO A SUS HABITACIONES Y PUES NADIE NOS ESTA VIENDO,QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO,DAME ESE GUSTO,ADEMAS EL TRAGO BORRA EL PERFUME--.

\----LEONAI, TODAVÍA SIGUES CON LO MISMO---

\---VLAD,YA FUI A VER,TU ESPOSA ESTA DURMIENDO CON TUS HIJOS Y TU HIJA YA ESTA DURMIENDO CON SU FAMILIA,NADIE SE VA A DAR CUENTA,ADEMAS TU TIENES AQUÍ HABITACIONES ALEJADAS QUE NADIE VA ALLÁ, ¡¡VAMOS,TE DESEO CON LOCURA!!--.

Drac la vio,era una hermosa mujer y sí, estaba con todas las ganas de tener sexo,miro a todos lados y no habia nadie.

La tomo del brazo,la abrazo,se hizo un humo escarlata y llego a una habitación lejana de todas las demás,le hizo un hechizo a la puerta para que nadie la vea y no se escuche ningun ruido.

Miro a Leonai,sonrio,puso música y empezó a bailar,Leonai lo miraba enamorada como se sacaba primero la capa y el chaleco,quedándose con su camisa negra de seda,bailaba eróticamente y se saco la camisa dejando su torso desnudo para el deleite de Leonai, ella se levanto y empezó a bailar con ÉL, se saco su blusa,su brassierre y quedo igual a Drac con su torso desnudo enseñando un hermoso busto,bailaban y se sacaban despacio la ropa,hasta quedarse Drac con sus bóxer negros y Leonai con su interior Fucsia,Drac la agarro y la cargo hasta la cama.

Empezo a besarla con ansiedad,bajando por los hombros,en el cuello,Leonai sentía un calorcillo de amor,su amado Vlad le estaba haciendo el amor,no lo que paso en su morada que prácticamente ella lo violo.

Mientras Drac besaba su pecho,ella le acariciaba el cabello y la nuca,Drac empezó a bajar hasta sus pezones,haciéndola gemir de gusto,entonces acostó a Leonai,se le subio encima y seguía acariciándola,pasando su lengua por su hermoso torso,llego hasta las caderas hizo un gesto con sus manos y la dejo desnuda,le abrió las piernas despacio y empezó a chuparle despacio el clitoris,ella jadeaba del gusto que sentía que su amado estuviera tocándole con su lengua en esa parte tan sensible,la beso alrededor de los labios,también chupándoselos,saco su boca de ahí y empezó a besar sus piernas,luego volvió a subir a besarle los pezones,se levanto y se acostó para que Leonai lo acaricie.

Leonai aprisa se subio encima de ÉL,lo acaricio con sus manos,mirándolo a sus ojos,esos hermosos ojos azules que ella amaba,lo beso en la boca,le metio la lengua jugando dentro de su boca y Drac hizo lo mismo,ella bajo a su cuello besándolo hasta llegar a las tetillas de Drac los chupo con gusto,bajando por su hermoso y musculoso torso,hasta sus caderas y llego al tan ansiado lugar que quería , cogio con su mano el enorme miembro de Vlad,lo lamio haciéndolo sentir gusto,se lo metio en la boca y empezó a chupárselo,haciendo jadear de gusto a Drac,lo hizo tan intenso que le hizo tener un orgasmo,no dejo nada afuera y siguió chupándoselo,después volvió hacia arriba besándolo.

Drac la abrazo y la puso boca arriba,se le monto encima,la beso de nuevo,sonriéndole,con su pene la rozaba los labios y empezó a penetrarla despacio,pero sinto tal gusto que empezó a embestirla fuerte y ella lo enrollo con sus piernas en la cadera de Drac y empezaron a moverse las embestidas de Drac eran fuertes tenia ganas de sexo,y ella le seguía el ritmo,tuvieron un orgasmo juntos,pero Drac la beso mientras se seguía moviendo despacio y la mordio en el cuello y empezó a embestirla fuerte mientras la mordia era un goce para Leonai lo sentía que le llenaba su vagina con ese enorme pene que tenia Vlad,orgasmo tras orgasmo,hasta que Drac se bajo de ella,pero Leonai se le subio encima y ella empezó a darle embestidas a Drac que se retorcia de gusto,se arqueaba la espalda de gusto,tuvieron un orgasmo juntos y Leonai se bajo solo a besarlo y Drac la besaba como si fuera su esposa.

Estaban abrazados ya y Leonai llamo a Drac.

\--VLAD,VLAD,MEJOR ANDA CON TU ESPOSA PUEDE DESPERTARSE Y SI NO TE VE A SU LADO PUEDE SOSPECHAR---.

\----¡¡ES CIERTO!! ,---Miro a Leonai sonriéndole,la jalo y le dio un abrazo largo le acerco el rostro y la beso profundo en los labios.

\---VLAD SABES QUE TE AMO, QUE SIEMPRE TE HE AMADO, PERO NO QUISIERA QUE TENGAS PROBLEMAS, MIRA TRAJE ESTA POCIÓN QUE TE QUITARA EL OLOR DEL SEXO, SOLO QUEDARA EL OLOR DEL TRAGO---.

\---gracias LEONAI,PERO CREO QUE ESTO NO SE VA A PODER REPETIR--.

\--QUIEN SABE VLAD,PUEDA QUE EXISTA OTRA OPORTUNIDAD ALGUN DÍA---.

Le dio un ultimo beso y se fue,Drac salio de esa habitación,apareció en la puerta de su habitación,la abrió y vio a su esposa acostada dormida con sus hijos,entonces se fue a la habitación de al lado que estaba vacia,entro se baño,se puso la poción de limpia todo,estaba tan cansado de todo el ajetreo y de la sesión de amor que tuvo con Leonai,que no alcanzo a llegar a la cama y se quedo dormido encima de la alfombra

Ojala no se den cuenta de nada


	2. EL SUEÑO DE DRACULA

Elisa se despertó mas tarde y no vio a su esposo,se levanto iba a irse al lobby a preguntar por Drac cuando noto que la puerta de al lado estaba semiabierta,entro y vio dormido a su esposo hecho un ovillo en la alfombra,sonrio,entro lo movio y nada estaba profundamente dormido,olia un poco a trago,Elisa se imagino que por eso es que tenia el sueño tan profundo.

Salio cerro la puerta y vio a su suegro que salía bostezando de su habitación lo saludo y le dijo que venga a ver a Drac dormido en la alfombra.

Vlad entro lo vio dormido,hizo un ademan y lo puso en la cama,se acerco a darle un beso y ÉL si se dio cuenta que había estado con otra mujer por el olor CASI IMPERCEPTIBLE y se imagino con quien fue,pero como parece que Elisa no lo noto,no dijo nada.

Vlad tenia un don ,que ninguna poción lo engañaba.

Drac durmió todo el dia , ya eran las 8pm y no despertaba,estaba tan cansado,Elisa ya lo había llamado,igual Mavis y Jhonny, Vlad dijo que lo dejaran no siempre duerme así,solo esta ocupado y casi no duerme.

Pero a las 10pm Vlad entro lo movio y Drac rezongo un poco:

\---TENGO SUEÑO ,¡¡MI AMOR-!!--

\--NO SOY TU AMOR,SOY TU PADRE DRAC---.

\---¡¡QUÉ!!,OH PAPA,EN VERDAD ESTOY CANSADO—

\---AJA ,COMO NO VAS A ESTAR CANSADO DESPUES DE ESTAR CON LEONAI--.

QUÉ,¡¡COMO LO SABES-!!--

\---HIJO, YO SOY INMUNE A LA POCION DE LEONAI—

\---OH,PERO EN VERDAD QUE ESTOY CANSADO,PERO NO CREO QUE SEA EL SEXO,LO MISMO HAGO CON MI ESPOSA---.

\--DRAC CREO QUE TOMASTE MUCHO, TU JAMAS HABIAS TOMADO TANTO TRAGO,VERDAD?—

\---SÍ, ES CIERTO, ¡¡AJUUUUMP,TENGO SUEÑO!!---

\--SABES DRAC,MEJOR DUERME, YO LES DIGO A LOS DEMAS, ¡¡DRAC,DRAC,DRAAAC!!—

Ya estaba dormido de nuevo,Vlad se sonrio,tener sexo con una lamia es cansado y Él no le iba a explicar eso.

Bajo al Lobby,vio a Elisa con un huésped,espero que se desocupe,se acerco y le dijo:

\---HIJA, SABES ESTÁ DORMIDO, NUNCA HABÍA TOMADO TANTO TRAGO Y CREO QUE TAMBIÉN LO QUE NO DUERME BIEN,LO TIENE ASÍ,MEJOR QUE DUERMA HASTA CUANDO QUIERA,MEJOR QUE DUERMA Y NO ESTE POR AQUÍ MALHUMORADO---.

\--¡¡ES CIERTO SUEGRITO!!,AH,CIERTO ALYSA DIJO QUE LE ESPERA EN EL COMEDOR--.

\--¡¡GRACIAS ELISA!! ---.

Se encamino al comedor y ahí estaba Alysa, ya había ordenado y una gárgola llegaba con el postre que le gusta a Drac pero a Vlad también, Alysa cogio la cucharilla y empezó a darle pedazos pequeños a Vlad sonriéndole y Él se los comia sonriendo también.

Daniel y Anna tocaron despacio la puerta de Drac pero la cabecita dijo que no estaba ahí sino al lado y que estaba dormido.

\----¡¡DORMIDO A ESTA HORA?!!---

Daniel abrió la puerta y vio a su padre hecho un ovillo en la cama roncando,salio sin hacer ruido y bajaron al Lobby

\---MAMÁ,PORQUE MI PAPÁ ESTA TODAVIA DORMIDO ARRIBA?--.

\--HIJO, TOMO MUCHO TRAGO ANOCHE PARECE QUE EL CANSANCIO,LO QUE NO DUERME MUCHO Y EL TRAGO LO TIENEN CON SUEÑO,TU ABUELO DIJO QUE LO DEJEN DORMIR HASTA QUE ÉL QUIERA--.

\---AH,ENTONCES NO HAY QUE MOLESTARLO,MAMÁ NOS VAMOS A LA CIUDAD MÁS TARDE REGRESO, ¡¡ADIÓS!!---.

\---ADIOS, ¡¡DIVIERTANSE!!--.-.

Mavis,Jhonny,Alexander,Dennis,Martha y Mina en brazos de Jhonny,bajaron y Mavis:

\--Elisa nos vamos a la ciudad con los niños,así están mas tranquilos y que mi papá duerma más tranquilo, ¡¡ADIOS MADRE!!--.

\--ADIÓS, ADIÓS MIS BEBES,MUA,MUA--.

Mientras ariiba Drac tenia un sueño algo raro,veía que estaba en Hawai y al volar se choco con otro murciélago y rodaron juntos hasta caer al agua.

Drac se levanto enojado

\--¡¡QUIÉN ERES TÚ!! ,QUE NO MIRAS HACIA DONDE VAS—

\----¡¡PERDON NO TE VI!! —con voz de mujer.

Entonces Drac la vio era un muercielago mediano,le sonrio , se transformo y ella también.

Se miraron e hicieron Click al instante.

Drac:--HOLA DISCULPA,DEBI MIRAR BIEN CUANDO EMPECE A VOLAR—

\--OH,DISCULPA YO VENIA PENSATIVA Y NO TE VI,YO TENGO LA CULPA--.

\--HOLA,ME LLAMO VLAD—

\---HOLA ME LLAMO MARTHA LUVBOB---

\--MARTHA,LINDO NOMBRE,IBAS A ALGUN LADO?,TE ACOMPAÑO--.

\---LA VERDAD NO IBA A NINGUNA PARTE,SOLAMENTE ESTABA DISTRAIDA---

Empezaron a caminar y Martha se fijo que Vlad era un vampiro alto,ojos azules,caminaba bien erguido como si fuera de la realeza yhablaba bien,llegaron a una cueva y empezó a llover,se refugiaron allí,se sentaron a seguir conversando.

\----MARTHA,ESTOY DE PASEO POR AQUÍ,MI PADRE ME ESPERA CASI AL AMANECER EN CASA---.

\---YO EN CAMBIO DEBO REGRESAR MÁS TARDE,ME ESCAPE DE MIS PRIMOS QUE ME CUIDAN,NO ME DEJAN CONVERSAR CON NADIE--.

\---ESO ESTA MAL,TÚ TIENES TODO EL DERECHO DE HABLAR CON QUIEN TU QUIERAS--.

Se vio que ya no llovia y Vlad le dijo:

\---TE ACOMPAÑO DONDE VAYAS PARA QUE NO ESTES SOLA--.

Salieron y estaban caminando cuando se escucho:

\--¡¡MARTHA, DONDE ANDABAS?!! ,TE ESTABAMOS BUSCANDO Y ÉSTE QUIEN ES?--.

\---HOLA SOY VLAD,ME LA ENCONTRE POR AQUÍ—

\---OYE TE ADVIERTO,NO TE LE ACERQUES YA TIENE NOVIO,VA A CASARSE--.

Vlad miro a Martha y ella estaba cabizbaja y triste.

\--YA PRIMA,EL TÍO YA DIO SU PALABRA Y NOS DIJO QUE TE CUIDEMOS, DE MEQUETREFES COMO ÉSTE--.

\---Vlad se enojo:---CUAL MEQUETREFE, YO NO SOY DE ESOS, NO SABES CON QUIEN ESTAS HABLANDO ESTUPIDO---.

\---EL ESTUPIDO AQUÍ ERES TU, ¡¡ACASO QUIERES PELEAR COMO TE LLAMES?!!--.

\----SOY VLAD TEPES DRACULA Y SÍ, ¡¡QUIERO PELEAR!! --.

\--¡¡DRACULA? EL PRINCIPE DRACULA?!!—

\--SÍ, ¡¡ESE SOY YO!! ----.

La compañera del vampiro dijo:

\---GEORGE NO,ES DRACULA,TE MATARA DE UN SOLO GOLPE, ¡¡ÉL GANO LA GUERRA SOLO!!--.

Martha:--ERES DRACULA? SOLO SABIA QUE TE LLAMABAS VLAD---

\----ME LLAMO VLAD ES EL NOMBRE DE MI LINAJE DE SANGRE REAL,PERO ME CONOCEN COMO DRACULA EN EL MUNDO--.

\---PERDONE DRACULA,PENSE QUE ESTABA MOLESTANDO A MARTHA,ELLA ESTA DADA EN MATRIMONIO Y NUESTRO TIO NOS ORDENO CUIDARLA.--.

\---PERO YO NO QUIERO CASARME,NO AMO A ESE HOMBRE Y ES VIEJO PARA MI---.

\---QUÉ,NO QUIERES CASARTE?, ¡¡NADIE PUEDE OBLIGARLA!!--.

\---LO SIENTO,PERO DEBO LLEVARLA DE REGRESO, PERMISO, ¡¡VAMOS MARTHA!!--.

Martha camino hacia Vlad le dio un beso en la mejilla sollozando diciendo:--¡¡SÁLVAME!!--.Y se fue con sus primos.

Vlad los siguió de lejos y vio la casa donde llegaron,se convirtió en raton y escucho que regañaban a Martha:

\--tu prometido llego y tú no estabas aquí,a nadie se le hace un desaire Martha---.

\--ES CIERTO LLEGUE Y NO ESTABAS,JUMP CUANDO NOS CASEMOS TENGO QUE ENSEÑARTE A RESPETARME—

Y LA JALONEO FRENTE A SU PADRE QUE SONREIA,Vlad hervia de enojo.Pero decidio esperar para hablar con Martha primero.

Fue a su casa,hablo con su padre de Martha, y su padre le dijo:

\--ELLA TE GUSTA DE VERDAD, ¡¡QUIERES PELEAR POR ELLA?!! --.

\---SÍ PADRE—

\--ENTONCES NO ME OPONGO, ¡¡TÚ VERAS QUE HACES!!---.

Eso alegro a Vlad,tenia permiso de su padre y eso era basta.

Espero 3 dias hasta que la vio sola,se le acerco,le cogio de la mano y se teletransporto a la cueva,ella se sorprendio sonriendoy lo abrazo,se enamoro de Vlad al instante.

Se miraron y se besaron.

\--TE AMO MARTHA---

\--TE AMO VLAD---

Martha te voy salvar de ese matrimonio.

Pero ya mi padre le dio mi mano a ese hombre.

\---Martha eres mayor de edad?—

\---SÍ, YA TENGO 118 AÑOS--.

\---ENTONCES NO TIENEN DERECHO SOBRE TI,YA ERES ADULTA,VAMOS TERMINEMOS ESTO DE UNA VEZ--.

La abrazo y se teletransporto a la casa de Martha,ya estaba allí el viejo prometido riéndose con el padre de Martha. Vieron un huno escarlata y asomo Vlad con Martha.

El Viejo fruncio el seño viendo como ese joven abrazaba a su prometida igual el padre de Martha.

\--BUENAS NOCHES—, saludo Vlad.

Martha se fue a sentar cabizbaja.

\--QUIEN ERES TÚ QUE VIENES CON MI HIJA EN BRAZOS--.

\---SOY EL NOVIO DE MARTHA Y NOS VAMOS A CASAR---

El viejo se carcajeo:--TONTO,ELLA ES MI NOVIA,SU PADRE YA ME DIO SU MANO--.

\---ELLA ES ADULTA Y NO QUIERE CASARSE CONTIGO,ME AMA A MI Y CONMIGO SE VA A CASAR--.

\---ES MI HIJA Y YO DECIDO SOBRE ELLA--.

\---NO,YA NO PUEDE,ADEMAS EN ESTE REINO SE HACE LO QUE YO DIGO—

Todos vieron que los guardias empezaron a retroceder,pareciera que conocieran al visitante.

\--y quién eres tu,Que osas,HABLARME A MI EL GOBERNADOR,MARTHA ES MIA--.

\---SOY VLAD TEPES DRACULA Y ESTE REINO ES MIO Y ELLA ES MI NOVIA--.

\--DRACULA,EL PRINCIPE DRACULA,PERO COMO?--.

Y Vlad puso los ojos rojos y enseño el anillo real,el padre de Martha se asusto,sabia de lo que era capaz,pero el viejo no estaba dispuesto a soltar su presa.

Hizo una seña y unos hombres se llevaron a Martha que grito y el viejo saco una espada y ataco a Dracula que sonrio viendo esto,de un solo golpe lo desarmo,pero le cayeron encima algunos hombres y rodaron hacia afuera.

Afuera habían siquiera unos 200 hombres del viejo y éste sonreía:

\--VAMOS A VER SI ES CIERTO LO QUE DICEN LAS LEYENDAS QUE DRACULA GANO SOLO LA GUERRA--.

Dracula se paro librándose de los hombres que lo tenían agarrado y se carcajeo,miro a todos y se hizo un gigante de 6 metros con cuernos,alas gigantescas,rostro de monstruo con colmillos enormes afilados,garras inmensa y los ataco,en unos minutos no quedo nadie con vida,se acerco al asustado viejo,lo agarro lo azoto contra el suelo y lo piso matándolo.

Miro al padre de Martha,pero justo ella apareció y lo abrazo.

\--VLAD, ES MI PADRE LO QUIERO MUCHO,NO LE HAGAS NADA--.

Entonces Dracula volvió a ser el mismo,camino hacia el padre de Martha.

\---YO DRACULA PRINCIPE DE LOS VAMPIROS,PRINCIPE DE TRANSYLVANIA Y PRINCIPE DE LA OSCURIDAD LE PIDO LA MANO DE SU HIJA MARTHA EN MATRIMONIO---.

El padre de Martha asintió y Dracula abrazo aMartha que lo abrazo feliz y lo beso

El padre de Martha pensó,es un Principe,es el Principe del Reino.

Drac se despertó sonriente, se levanto y fue a la habitación donde esta el cuadro de Martha y ÉL,lo toco y dijo:

\---MI AMADA MARTHA PORQUE EL DESTINO NOS SEPARO,ERAMOS MUY FELICES CON NUESTRA HIJA MAVIS,TE EXTRAÑO---.

Se quedo uno momentos y salio hacia su habitación para cambiarse y bajar al Lobby.


	3. SOÑANDO EL PASADO

Llego vio a Elisa sonrió la agarro y la alzo la beso con ternura

\---TE AMO ELISA BELLA---.

\---VAYA ESTA MEJOR DEJARTE DORMIR, TE LEVANTASTE MÁS CARIÑOSO QUE DE COSTUMBRE—

\---JAJAJAJA,ES VERDAD,Y LOS DEMAS NO VI A NADIE POR AQUÍ--.

\---AH TODOS SE FUERON A LA CIUDAD,MENOS TU PADRE ESTA EN EL COMEDOR CON SU NOVIA---.

\---AH,VOY PARA ALLÁ---,La volvio a besar,parecía un chiquillo.

Llego al comedor vio a su joven padre jugueteando con su novia y de repente vio a Martha sentada en una mesa,pero se desvanecio,se quedo como pensativo y Vlad lo vio.

Se levanto y lo vio cabizbajo.

\--QUE TE PASA DRAC---

.Este,papá soñé con Martha desde el dia que la conoci hasta que su padre me dio su mano y ahora me parecio verla sentada en esa mesa,pero se desvanecio---.

\---QUE RARO, A ESTAS ALTURAS QUE YA ESTAS FELIZ CON TU FAMILIA,PERO TRATA DE OLVIDAR VEN A COMER, RECIEN TE LEVANTAS DORMILON—

Drac sonrio , se sento con los novios y su padre le embarro un postre en la cara y todos rieron viendo la ocurrencia de Vlad.

Estuvo tranquilo,salieron del comedor riéndose,entonces Drac sintió una brisa con el aroma de Martha,ese que tanto le gustaba,vio para todos lados y no había nada.

En eso llegaron sus hijos y nietos de la ciudad,Alexander al ver su papá ,volo a abrazarlo,sus nietos igual que lo tumbaron haciéndolo reir,Drac miro a Alexander,Dennis,Martha riéndose de que tumbaron a su abuelo y Drac escucho la linda risa de Martha miro hacia donde escucho la risa y no había nada.

\---PAPÁ DRAC,PAPI,PAPI PAPÁ DRAC, ¿QUE TE PASA?—

Mavis y Jhonny lo vieron como ido,se acercaron dijeron a los niños que esta cansado que lo dejen un momento,Mavis se le sento al lado

\--papá que te pasa estas raro--.

\--ES QUE ESCUCHE REIR A TU MAMÁ Y HACE UN MOMENTO LA VI SENTADA EN UNA MESA Y DESPUES SE DESVANECIO,NO SE QUE PASA Y SOÑE CON ELLA DESDE QUE LA CONOCI HASTA QUE PEDI SU MANO.---.

Mavis ayudo a su padre a levantarse le dijo

\--PAPÁ CONCENTRATE QUE AHORA TIENES A ELISA ES TU CLICK TIENES TUS HIJOS QUE TE AMAMOS TIENES NIETOS QUE TE AMAN,EL ABUELO VLAD ESTA JOVEN Y DISFRUTANDO SU VIDA,NO TE DEJES LLEVAR POR RECUERDOS QUE YA PASARON,MAMÁ YA ESTA DESCANSANDO EN PAZ Y NO CREO QUE ELLA ESTE AQUÍ AHORA,NO PUEDE PAPÁ,ESTA MUERTA--.

Drac la miro con ojos llorosos bajo la cabeza se subio en el ascensor y se fue a su habitación.

Mavis le dijo a Elisa que vaya junto a su papá,le conto lo que estaba pasando.

Elisa entro y no vio a su esposo,fue a la habitación del cuadro y allí estaba mirando a su difunta esposa y sollozando.

La vio entrar y fue a abrazarla fuerte.

\--QUE ME ESTA PASANDO,LA SOÑE,LA SOÑE Y LA VI SENTADA EN UNA MESA Y SE DESVANECIO ,DESPUES ME LLEGO EL AROMA DE SU CUERPO ALLA ABAJO Y DESPUES ESCUCHE SU RISA CUANDO ESTABA CON LOS NIÑOS,¿QUE PASA,QUE PASA?A TI TE AMO ELISA TE AMO PERO ESTOY ASUSTADO--.

\--VAMOS DRAC A NUESTRA HABITACION, VAMOS--.

Se sentaron en la cama,se abrazaron y su esposo le puso su cabeza en su regazo y Elisa le acariciaba el cabello y en unos instantes se quedo dormido,lo ayudo a acomodarse,pero le extraño,que duerma a esa hora,pero se quedo viéndolo dormir.

Vlad asomo al rato y vio a Elisa sentada viendo a su esposo dormir.

\--ELISA,OTRA VEZ ESTA DURMIENDO DRAC--.

\--VLAD CUANDO SUBI ESTABA VIENDO EL CUADRO SOLLOZANDO,ME ABRAZO Y ME DIJO QUE SOÑO CON ELLA,QUE LA VIO EN UNA MESA Y DESAPARECIO Y QUE LA ESCUCHO REIR CUANDO ESTABA CON LOS NIÑOS,DIJO QUE ME AMA PERO QUE ESTA ASUSTADO QUE NO SABE QUE PASA,VINIMOS AQUÍ,ESTABA ACOSTADO EN MIS PIERNAS Y SE DURMIO,PERO YA TIENE RATO QUE SE MUEVE ASÍ, MIRE--.

Vlad vio a su hijo como si estuviera hablando con alguien,le extraño ya eso paso mientras estaba solo pero cuando conocio a Elisa se acabo pero ahora se repite de nuevo.

Miro a Elisa y dijo:--HIJA ESTO LE PASABA CUANDO ESTABA SOLO,HASTA BAILABA DORMIDO COMO SI BAILARA CON ELLA,LA VEIA EN TODAS PARTES,DECIA QUE LA OLIA,QUE LA ESCUCHABA REIRSE,HABLARLE,PERO DESDE QUE TE CONOCIO PARO ESO,NO SE PORQUE AHORA DE NUEVO ,DEBES SER FUERTE ELISA --.

\---ESTA BIEN,ME VOY A QUEDAR CON ÉL,PODRIA DECIRLE A MAVIS QUE CUIDE A MIS HIJOS ¿POR FAVOR?--.

\---CLARO HIJA,HASTA LUEGO--.

Elisa miraba a Drac,quería besarlo,y vio que abrió los ojos,se levanto pero ni la miraba camino hacia el closet y dijo:

\--MARTHA TE OLVIDASTE DE ORDENAR LAS CAPAS MIRA,AQUÍ HAY UNA QUE ESTA AL REVES,OH NO ME MIRES ASÍ,NO ESTOY ENOJADO,JAMÁS ME ENOJARIA CONTIGO,TE AMO MUCHO,NO ME HAGAS COSQUILLAS,JAJAJA,SABES MI TALON DE AQUILES,JAJAJA---lo veía retorcerse cuando le hacen cosquillas.

\----Ahora que regrese vi muchos humanos cerca de aquí y eso no me gusta nada Martha,tu y tus no les hagas nada,pero me da miedo perderte a ti y a Mavis,Como que son débiles,NO SÉ NO ME FIO DE ELLOS---.

Lo vio caminar como si estuviera en otra parte y lo vio agacharse:

\--Como estas mi tarantulita hermosa,MI LINDA BEBITA,QUE ES ESE RUIDO VIENE DE ABAJO,VOY A VER--.

Lo vio que hacia como que abria una puerta , salía y regreso asustado

\--MARTHA ESTAN QUEMANDO EL CASTILLO,ESCONDETE VOY A TRATAR DE HABLAR CON ELLOS,COGE A MAVIS POR SI TIENEN QUE IRSE DE AQUÍ--.

Otra vez lo vio como que caminaba y hablaba con alguien y después miro asustado para donde estaba Martha y su hija,corrió , entro y grito:

\---NOOOO,MARTHA MI AMOR,MARTHA,MALDITO DESGRACIADO y miro hacia un lado,pero se quedo allí mirando hacia abajo y empezó a llorar y estaba como si abrazara a alguien

\--MI AMOR NO ME DEJES,NO ME DEJES,TE AMO MARTHA,MARTHA NO TE VAYAS,NO ME DEJES SOLO,MARTHA.--.Gritaba llorando y lo vio levantarse llorando agarro algo miro a todos lados e hizo como si saliera a algún lado.

\--MI BEBITA NADIE TE HARA DAÑO A TI, SIEMPRE TE PROTEGERE VAMOS AL CASTILLO DE MI PAPÁ,ADIOS AMOR SIEMPRE CUMPLIRE LA PRoMESA QUE TE HICE DE CUIDAR A NUESTRA HIJA--.

Se quedo parado y Elisa corrió a agarrarlo porque iba cayendo al suelo.

Elisa grito asustada:--DRAC---.

El grito si escucho Vlad porque entro y vio a Elisa sosteniendo a Drac.

\---¿QUE PASO?—

Elisa le conto llorosa todo lo que vio.

\--VLAD QUE DOLOR DE DRAC,LO VI SUFRIR CON LA MUERTE DE MARTHA QUE HORRIBLE VER ESO,LLORO DESCONSOLADO COMO SI ESTUVIERA VIENDOLA EN SUS BRAZOS MUERTA,ME DOLIO VERLO LLORAR ASI,COMO SUFRIO LA MUERTE DE SU ESPOSA--.

Vlad se asombro al escucharla,le ayudo a poner a Drac en la cama y le limpio las lagrimas que todavía le salían.

\---ESTO NO ESTA BIEN,NO ESTA BIEN,ALGO PASA,ALGO EXTRAÑO ESTA PASANDO--.

Voy a hablar con todos esperame Elisa aquí quieres?--.

\---SÍ,LO VOY A CUIDAR--.


	4. EL REGRESO DE MARTHA

Vlad bajo,le pidió a la Mosca que cuide recepción y se llevo a todos hasta a los amigos de Drac.

\--ESCUCHEN ALGO RARO ESTA PASANDO AHORA QUE SUBI VI A ELISA SOSTENIENDO A DRAC QUE ESTABA CAYENDO AL SUELO,ME CONTO QUE VIO A DRAC HACIENDO Y REVIVIENDO LA MUERTE DE MARTHA TODO , CUANDO SALIO CON MAVIS , LA LLEVO A MI CASTILLO Y ELISA LO VIO SUFRIR CON LA MUERTE DE MARTHA,ESO ESTA RARO,AHORA ES PEOR QUE ANTES---.

\----que podemos hacer,ABUELO--dijo Mavis-

\---ESO ES LO MALO,NO SE QUE HACER,NO SE QUE PASA,QUE TIENE EN LA CABEZA,ESTABA TRANQUILO TODO ESTABA TRANQUILO.

Daniel:--ABUELO, DEBEMOS AVERIGUAR ALGO,PAPÁ HA SUFRIDO MUCHO Y ESTO PARA ÉL,YA ES DEMASIADO,SE PUEDE VOLVER LOCO---.

\---ES CIERTO,HAY QUE PENSAR QUE HACER,BUENO YA ES TARDE DEBEMOS DESCANSAR,MAÑANA PENSAMOS BIEN QUEHACEMOS--.

Se despidieron menos Jhonny que le tocaba el turno de la mañana.

Drac se despertó a media tarde abrazo a Elisa que dormia junto a ÉL,la beso sonriéndole , ella despertó también sonriéndole y lo abrazo,no le dijo nada de lo que vio para no preocuparlo,además esperaba que decía su suegro después.

Drac no bajes hoy,quédate conmigo aquí,consiénteme quieres.—dijo Elisa

Drac sonrio:--CLARO QUE ME QUEDO TE AMO---.

Se estiro y volvió acostarse abrazándola,la miraba y sonreía, tocaron a la puerta.

\--entre—

Entro Mavis con sus hermanos e hijos,corrieron a saludar a su papá Drac y mamá Elisa,eran besosy abrazos por todas partes.

Drac tenia a sus dos hijos sentados en su pecho y atrás de ellos a sus nietos,,eran risas entro Daniel a saludar

\--BUENAS NOCHES PADRES

\--BUENAS NOCHES DANIEL---.

\---Papá vamos todos a la ciudad a pasear deja a la Mosca a cargo,vamos---.

Drac miro a Elisa y asomo Vlad,--HEY FAMILIA VAMOS A PASEAR A LA CIUDAD VAMOS--.

\---OH,PAPÁ,USTEDES GANAN VAMOS---.

Al rato todos subieron a la carroza más grande , se fueron conversando y riéndose.

Llegaron a la ciudad,entraron a un salón de juegos,ganaban casi todo,se fueron a esos aparatos de baile y bailaron siguiendo los patrones Vlad y Drac lo hacían igules y terminaron con el puntaje perfecto,la gente aplaudia.

Fueron a un sitio que había comida,miraron a Anna y se ruborizo acordándose lo que paso con Drac,ellos se codearon y se rieron.

—No se burlen —dijo Anna

Ya más tarde,regresaron con regalos,golosinas,etc,llegaron al Hotel y allí había una gran sorpresa.

Entraron riéndose entre ellos el primero en entrar fue Drac,que llego casi a recepcion cuando escucho:

\----VLAD MI PRINCIPE—

Alzo la vista y la vio...ahí estaba parada recostada a recepción ella era ella...no era un fantasma era ella era...

\--MARTHA,MARTHA...ERES TÚ,NO ESTOY SOÑANDO?—

Solto todo lo que sostenia,camino hasta estar cerca de ella,Martha sonreía

DRAC CAYO ARRODILLADO AL LADO DE ELLA ABRAZANDOLE LAS PIERNAS,ella se agacho,le cogio la cara y le dio un beso,Drac se dio cuenta que era ella era su Martha,estaba viva,viva

\------EERES..TÚ,...SI...EER...--.

Y se desmayo a los pies de Martha que sonrio y lo abrazo.

Mavis,Vlad Jhonny y Ericka estaban boquiabiertas viéndola,era increíble,era Martha,la misma del cuadro.

Mavis:---MAMÁ,ERES TÚ MAM'A?--.

Martha miro a todos sonriendo:

\--SI SOY YO...SOY MARTHA LUVBOB,TU MAMÁ MAVIS---

Vlad la miro era ella sin duda alguna,pero como..como es que esta aquí viva.

Frank cogio a Drac y lo acostó en un sofá de la Sala de Estar.

Martha puso la cabeza de Drac en sus piernas.

Frente al sofá se sentaron los demás pero Elisa estaba frente a frente de Martha.

Martha acariciaba el cabello de Drac,lo miraba sonriendo

\---LO EXTRAÑABA TANTO,SU VOZ,SU ROSTRO TODO DE VLAD

En eso desperto Drac miro a Elisa le sonrio le dijo:

\----MI AMOR,VI A MARTHA EN LA RECEPCIÓN---

\---SÍ, AQUÍ ESTOY VLAD---

Miro hacia arriba y vio a Martha que estaba acariciándole el cabello. Se cayo al suelo de la impresión,enseguida se arrodillo frente a ella.

\------MARTHA,MARTHA,MI AMOR,COMO...COMO ESTAS VIVA...VIVA----

Y LA TOCABA,EL ROSTRO,SUS MANOS,todo,estaba asombrado.

\---YO SIEMPRE HE ESTADO A TU LADO VLAD,PERO NO PODIAS VERME

La abrazo,puso su cabeza en su pecho y se echo a llorar

\---te vi morir,ME DOLIO,DUELE SIEMPRE ME A DOLIDO ESE RECUERDO---.

\----TE VI SUFRIR,NO PODIA DECIERTE QUE ESTABA AHÍ CERCA DE TI,NO PODIA HABLARTE NO ME ESCUCHABAS,TE VI SOLO POR MAS DE UN SIGLO Y ABRAZANDO NUESTRO CUADRO LLORANDO POR MÍ Y NO PODIA TOCARTE O DECIRTE QUE ESTABA AHÍ,PERO CUANDO CONOCISTE A ELISA,ME ALEGRE QUE DE NUEVO TE LLEGO EL CLICK Y PUDISTE AMAR DE NUEVO Y DEJAR DE SUFRIR---

\---PERO...AHORA....QUE HAGO... AMO A ELISA...TE AMO A TI.

Se alejo agarrándose la cabeza:---ME VOY A VOLVER LOCO...QUE HAGO..NO QUIERO DECIDIR...NO QUIEROOO —lo dijo gritando Drac

Y se desvanecio en humo escarlata,nadie sabia donde fue.

Vlad:

\---MARTHA,Y COMO REGRESASTE A LA VIDA,PODRIAS DECIRME---.

\----MAJESTAD,NO SÉ QUE PASO,DE REPENTE ME VI AQUÍ PARADA EN LA ENTRADA VI QUE DECIA HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA Y SABIA QUE ENCOTRARIA A VLAD AQUÍ,ÉSTE ERA NUESTRO SUEÑO---.

\-----PERO DEBE HABER ALGUNA EXPLICACIÓN,---.

\------MAJESTAD,NO SE COMO LLEGUE AQUÍ,NO SE NADA,SOLO QUE CUANDO LO VI ENTRAR POR ESA PUERTA MI CORAZON SALTO DE ALEGRIA,PERDONA ELISA FUE MI ESPOSO , LO AME CON LOCURA Y TE COMPRENDO COMO DEBES SENTIRTE--.

Elisa:----YO NO SE,NO ENTIENDO NADA,LO QUE SI ME DA MIEDO ES DRAC,ESTA ASUSTADO,NO SABE QUE HACER Y YO LO AMO COMO TU LO AMASTE Y AHORA QUE REGRESASTE---.

Mavis:---PERO DONDE FUE,PORQUE NO LO SIENTO QUE ESTE CERCA---.

\---YO TAMPOCO LO SIENTO CERCA,DONDE FUE MI HIJO---.

Martha:---MAJESTAD USTED SE VE JOVEN RECIEN LO NOTE,PERO COMO?--.

\---DRAC ME LLEVO A LA FUENTE DE LA JUVENTUD---

\---AH,CON RAZON,PERO HABRA QUE ESPERAR EL REGRESO DE VLAD PARA VER QUE HACEMOS,YO NO QUIERO QUITARTELO ELISA,NO,ESO NO.---

Mientras en donde estaba Drac?Esa era incognita que todos tenían.

Drac había aparecido en la arboleda a llorar y lo escucho Leonai,salio y le pregunto que le pasa al ver que lloraba le dijo que lo llevaría abajo para hablar.Lo abrazo y se lo llevo a su morada.

Lo dejo en el sofá que tenia allí,espero que se calme y Drac empezó diciendo:

\-----LEONAI,MARTHA REGRESO VIVA ESTÁ ALLA EN EL HOTEL,ESTA VIVA PUEDES CREERLO Y QUE HAGO,YO AMO TAMBIEN A ELISA Y NO SE QUE HACER,TENGO MIEDO,NO SE QUE HACER---.

\---ESPERA VLAD CÁLMATE,CÁLMATE ESTAS ASUSTADO, ESPERA UN MOMENTO,RESPIRA,TRANQUILIZATE,CÁLMATE POR FAVOR---.

Le dio una poción que lo tranquilizaría,espero un momento.

\-----BIEN VLAD,DICES QUE MARTHA REGRESO CON VIDA?MARTHA TU ESPOSA?--.

\---SI,CUANDO REGRESAMOS DE UN PASEO A LA CIUDAD,YO ENTRE PRIMERO Y ESCUCHE:

\--HOLA MI PRINCIPE VLAD--,ASI ME LLAMABA ELLA CUANDO LLEGABA Y LA VI PARADA EN LA RECEPCION DEL HOTEL,ESTABA AHÍ Y TODOS LA VIERON Y ELISA...ELISA---.

Se solto a llorar de nuevo,Leonai lo abrazo con su forma humana de mujer,nunca le gusto verlo sufrir así o llorar,otra vez dejo que se desahogue era mas de un siglo sufriendo la perdida de su esposa y verla viva debe ser una impresión tremenda.

Paso un buen rato y Drac se volvió a calmar

\---PERO,COMO ES QUE ESTA VIVA,COMO REGRESO A LA VIDA,AHORA QUE TENGO A MI CLICK A MI AMOR CONMIGO,AMO A ELISA PERO TAMBIEN SIGO AMANDO A MARTHA Y NO QUIERO DECIDIR ENTRE ELLAS,ESO NO,ESO NO---.

\---ESPERA VLAD,COMO AVERIGUAR QUIEN TRAJO A LA VIDA A MARTHA,ESO ES MAGIA UNA MAGIA PODEROSA--.

Drac:---PERO PORQUE TRAERLA A LA VIDA AHORA QUE YA TENGO UN AMOR---.

\-----ESO DIGO, ESTO LO HICIERON PARA LASTIMARTE,ES ALGUIEN QUE SABE QUE TU AMAS CON LOCURA A LAS DOS Y TE PUEDES VOLVER LOCO PORQUE NO VAS A DECIDIRTE POR NINGUNA DE LAS DOS , TE PONES VULNERABLE Y ERES BLANCO FÁCIL,ESO PIENSO YO,ES LO QUE CREO---.

\----VLAD,ESPERA AQUÍ,VOY A TRAER A TU PADRE,ÉL ES MAS CABEZA FRIA EN ESTAS COSAS,YA REGRESO--.

La lamia se apareció al lado de la piscina:

\---SEÑOR-VLAD PADRE DE VLAD PUEDE VENIR UN MOMENTO SOY LEONAI,POR FAVOR--.

Vlad la escucho y salio

\---DIME LEONAI---.

\---VLAD ESTA CONMIGO ,LO ENCONTRE ALLA EN LA ARBOLEDA ESTABA LLORANDO Y ME LO LLEVE PARA QUE SE CALME Y HABLAMOS Y PENSAMOS QUE ESTO PUEDE SER MAGIA,VAMOS PARA QUE HABLE CON VLAD--.

\---ESTA BIEN LLEVAME CON EL LEONAI--.

Lo llevo con ella y llegaron a la morada de Leonai,y ahí estaba Drac sentado todavía sollozando.

Vlad lo abrazo fuerte a su hijo.

\-----mire vlad PIENSO QUE UTILIZARON MAGIA PODEROSA PARA TRAER A LA VIDA A MARTHA PERO LO HACEN AHORA QUE ESTA FELIZ CON ELISA,CREO QUE ES UN ARDID PARA VOLVER LOCO A VLAD Y ATACARLO ESO CREO YO---.

\-----NO LO HABIA PENSADO,PERO SI PUEDE SER ESO,PORQUE TODOS SABEN QUE DRAC AMO CON LOCURA A MARTHA Y SUFRIO POR SU MUERTE Y AHORA QUE ESTA VIVA,ESTA ASÍ----.

\---DEBE SER UNA BRUJA O HECHICERO MUY PODEROSO PARA TRAER A LA VIDA A ALGUIEN---.

\---PERO QUIÉN,QUIÉN?---.


	5. VEN CONMIGO MARTHA

Leonai pensaba,se acerco a Drac,lo miro a los ojos,estaban grises no azules como siempre,no le gusto nada de nada.

Mirele los ojos Vlad el color .,Vlad vio que los ojos de su hijo estaban grises y no azules.

\---PORQUE TIENE LOS OJOS GRISES?---.

Eso corrobora lo que digo,es una bruja pensó Vlad, se acordó de la bruja Alice que estuvo enamorada de Drac y hace siglos casi lo mata, así mismo con un hechizo porque la rechazo.

\----Leonai, hay una bruja se llama Alice, hace siglos estuvo enamorada de Drac y Él la rechazó duramente y así mismo le hizo un hechizo y casi lo mata, pero la destruimos mi hermano Bernie y yo, pero más o menos se parece a ésto

\---Alice, Alice frang, de ella me está hablando ¿señor Vlad?

\---SI, DE ELLA,PORQUE?--.

\----ELLA ESTA VIVA,LA HE VISTO---.

\---QUÉ,COMO PUEDE ESTAR VIVA,LA QUEMAMOS, ¡SÓLO QUEDARON CENIZAS!----.

\-----YO VIAJO MUCHO VLAD Y EN LA CIUDAD DE GRUNOMFI EN LAS AFUERAS FUI A VISITAR A UN NIGROMANTE QUE ES AMIGO MIO Y VI A UNA HERMOSA PELIRROJA,LE PREGUNTE A MI AMIGO Y ME DIJO QUE SE LLAMABA ALICE FRANG,LE DIJE Y NO ESTABA MUERTA?,Y ME DIJO QUE ELLA HABIA SIDO NOVIA DEL HECHICERO JHON HUYLLOW Y QUE ÉL HABIA BUSCADO LA FORMA DE TRAERLA ALA VIDA Y LO LOGRO HACE UN AÑO,PERO QUE ELLA NO LO AMABA A ÉL Y LO MATO---.

Vlad:---ELLA AMA A MI HIJO,SIEMPRE LO HA HECHO,YA MATO POR DEFENDERLO HACE SIGLOS,DRAC ESTABA CON UNA DAGA DE PLATA EN EL PECHO Y ELLA DESTROZO AL QUE LO ATACO Y LE SACO LA DAGA HIZO UN HECHIZO Y LO CURO,PERO ÉL IGUAL LE DIJO QUE NO LA AMABA,ELLA SIEMPRE INSISTIO,Y TUVIMOS QUE PARAR ESO---.

\---PERO PORQUÉ TRAER A LA VIDA AL AMOR DE VLAD Y NO ELLA PRESENTARSE,¡PORQUÉ!,CUALES SON SUS INTENCIONES---.

Estaban mirándose cuando se escucho un ruido de algo que se cayó,miraron haia el ruido y vieron a Dracula en el suelo,temblando,Vlad lo abrazo y vieron que sus ojos estaban de color negro,pero se sacudia fuerte y se asustaron cuando lo vieron convertirse en el Principe de las Tinieblas,miró hacia arriba y volo saliendo de la morada de Leonai,Vlad se asusto y Leonai también.

Leonai abrazo a Vlad y salieron a la superficie,vieron a Dracula mirar hacia el Hotel e hizo un rugido estruendoso,y hablo:

\---MARTHA,MI AMOR SAL,VEN CONMIGO,MARTHA----.

Vlad y Leonai se miraron,entonces se vio la figura de Martha salir del Hotel y mirarlo sin temor,y atrás de ella todos los demás incluido Elisa.

El Principe de la Oscuridad agarro a Martha la acerco a su cara y sonrió,desplego sus enormes alas y se fue volando.

Todos se quedaron sin entender que pasó en ese momento y Elisa se solto a llorar.

Leonai le dijo a Vlad que iba a hablar con su amigo para averiguar más de la bruja Alice.

Vlad abrazo a Elisa y entraron todos al Hotel hasta la sala de estar y Vlad comenzó a contarle la historia de la Bruja Alice y Dracula y lo que dijo Leonai,los ojos grises de Drac y lo que le dijo al último Leonai.

Elisa:----PERO PORQUÉ SE LLEVO A MARTHA DE AQUÍ,Y ELLA NO LE TUVO MIEDO,PORQUÉ?---.

Vlad:---Martha CONOCIA AL PRINCIPE DE LAS TINIEBLAS,ELLA HIZO QUE DRAC DEJARA DE CONVERTIRSE EN ESO,LO CAMBIO TOTALMENTE,esto no me gusta nada LO QUE ESTA PASANDO,NADA--.

Mientras Drac llego al antiguo Castillo Luvbob,entro por una abertura y se volvió a convertir en humano,miro a Martha y le sonrió,ella lo abrazo y lo beso.

\------MI AMADA MARTHA,ESTAS CONMIGO OTRA VEZ,NUNCA PUDE OLVIDARTE,¡NUESTRO AMOR ES ETERNO!---.

\-----MI PRINCIPE VLAD,SIEMPRE TE HE AMADO,¡ERES EL AMOR DE MI ETERNIDAD!---.

Drac la beso con pasión desenfrenada,le acaricio su cabello,lo olio algo que no lo percibia por siglos,le llevo a la cama y se besaron,le beso el cuello,le dio un pequeño mordisco,la siguió acariciando,la miraba a cada rato sonriéndole, y ella lo abrazaba con todo el amor que tenia guardado,para ÉL,le bajo el vestido con ternura y ella quedo solo con su ropa interior,Él se levanto sonriendo canturreaba una canción y se puso a bailar frente a ella sacándose despacio su ropa y quedarse solo con sus bóxer,Martha lo veía con amor ese hermoso y musculoso cuerpo de su príncipe le dio su mano la levanto y bailo con ella al mismo tiempo que le sacaba su brasirre y al ultimo se quedaron desnudos los dos.

La cargo sonriéndole hasta la cama y empezó a besarla montándose encima de ella,después sus besos fueron hacia el cuello de Martha que gemia de gusto,bajo a los pezones,se los lamio,se los chupo con amor despacio,fue bajando hasta la cadera y le abrió las piernas con delicadeza,lamio sus labios interiores y llego al clítoris,chupándoselo despacio sintiéndola como se movia de gusto al sentirlo ahí,estuvo lamiendosela un buen rato le beso los labios de nuevo,volvió a subir a chuparle los pezones y de nuevo la beso en la boca metiéndole la lengua,la miro con esos ojos grises que tenia ahora,Martha lo viro para ahora ella acariciarlo,lo beso profundo y empezó a besarle el cuello,igual le mordio el cuello muy despacio,bajo hacia las tetillas chupándoselas hacia que su esposo se alce hacia arriba de gusto,bajaron los besos por el pecho que se lo acariciaba y llego alla abajo,cogio el miembro de Drac sobándoselo despacio de arriba hacia abajo y Drac se arqueaba de gusto,hasta que empezó a lamérselo a Drac le encantaba eso,se lo metio en la boca y empezó a chupárselo fuerte,Drac gemia de gusto.

Tuvo un orgasmo pero cuando se derramo ella no dejo escapar nada de su vampiro amado,le siguió chupándoselo,hasta que volvió a subirse besándole el pecho,pero Drac,la agarro la acostó se le subio encima sonriéndole y puso su miembro en la entrada de la vagina sobándoselo y haciendo sentir gusto a Martha,entonces la penetro despacio y empezo a embestirla despacio,ella gemia de placer,mientras la besaba ,las embestidas empezaron a ser más fuerte,hasta que Drac le mordio el cuello y las embestidas eran bestiales y Martha le rodeo la cintura con sus piernas y Drac la embestia con fuerza sintió el orgasmo pero no soltaba los colmillos de la mordida,Martha también tuvo un orgasmo,pero gozaba haciendo el amor con su esposo,Drac siguió y siguió embistiéndola y en el otro orgasmo se quedo quieto,mirándola y la beso,ella le sonrio,se levanto y el se acostó,entonces ella vio que todavía el miembro de Drac estaba duro,se le monto encima y empezó a moverse encima de Él,mirándolo como jadeaba con las embestidas de ella,lo hacia con fuerza,le encantaba verlo gozar,lo hacia a veces despacio para mirarlo como se retorcia de gusto,Drac se hizo mas al filo de la cama para poner a Martha encima de ÉL Y TENER CERCA SU BOCA PARA BESARLA,Martha hizo unas embestidas fuertes mientras se besaban y tuvieron los dos un orgasmo,terminaron besándose y se acostaron abrazados,se taparon con la sabana y se durmieron.

Mientras los demás en el Hotel estaban extrañados del comportamiento de Drac,Jhonny se imagino para donde fue Drac,le hizo señas a Vlad.

\---CREO QUE SÉ DONDE ESTÁ DRAC Y MARTHA,EN EL CASTILLO LUVBOB ALLI DEBEN ESTAR---.

\---PORQUE ESTAS TAN SEGURO JHONNY?--.

\---ES QUE CUANDO CONVERSABAMOS CON DRAC DECIA QUE SI ALGUNA VEZ TUVIERA OPORTUNIDAD DE QUE MARTHA REGRESARA CON VIDA ¡ALLA ME LA LLEVARIA-!--.

\---ENTONCES ALLA DEBEN ESTAR,PERO PARECE QUE SOLO LE IMPORTA MARTHA---

Se miraron,Jhonny pensaba que pasara después,miraba de vez en cuando a Mavis que estaba preocupada.


	6. DESCUBREN QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO

LEONAI—

Creo saber que le esta pasando a Vlad,pero no estoy segura,ojala encuentre al Nigromante Nicolavier,Él puede saber algo más,Vlad,pensó Vlad,porque te persiguen las desgracias,yo siempre estoy defendiéndote pero eres hermoso por eso se enamoran locamente de ti y no puedes estar tranquilo.

Elisa lloraba porque vio que Drac se llevo a Martha y a ella ni la miro siquiera,Mavis la trataba de calmar pero lo que vieron era evidente de la preferencia de Drac por Martha,Vlad dijo que podría estar hechizado que no pierdan las esperanzas.

Daniel y Anna estaban preocupados,la pobre de Anna nunca había visto al Principe de la Oscuridad y cuando lo vio le dio miedo,Daniel le dijo que no tenga miedo que ÉL la cuidaría siempre.

Llevo a Anna a la habitación y le dijo que descansara.

Mavis se llevo a los niños con ella para entretenerlos,porque Dennis pregunto:

\--¡Que pasa con PAPA DRAC?! ESTA RARO Y ESE MONSTRUO ES PAPA DRAC?---.

\---¡SÍ AMOR!,PERO LO USA CUANDO VA A PELEAR,PERO AHORA NO SABEMOS PORQUE ESTA ASÍ—

\---MAMI PERO SE LLEVO A LA ABUELA MARTHA CON ÉL Y MAMA ELISA ¡YA NO LA QUIERE?!—

\--¡NO ES ESO HIJITO!,TU BISABUELO VLAD DIJO QUE PUEDE ESTAR BAJO UN HECHIZO TU PAPA DRAC---.

Y Mavis empezó a llorar acordándose de ver a su papa raro y también de volver a ver a su madre Martha.

\---¡NO LLORES MAMI!,MEJOR JUGUEMOS PARA QUE MIS TIOS Y MI ÑAÑA NO LLOREN--.

\---SI HIJITO,¡TIENES RAZON!---

Y se puso a jugar con todos los niños,dejando a un lado su dolor.

Daniel jalo a su abuelo Vlad:

\---ABUELO,QUE HACEMOS,DEBEMOS ¡AYUDAR A MI PAPÁ!---.

\----DANIEL,LA VERDAD,¡NO SE QUE HACER!,TU MAMÁ FUE SU PRIMER AMOR,PERO CON MARTHA FUE DIFERENTE ES SU PRIMER CLICK,Y AHORA QUE A REGRESADO TODO A CAMBIADO,JHONNY DICE QUE TU PAPA LE CONFESO QUE SI ALGUN DIA MARTHA REGRESABA SE LA LLEVARIA AL CASTILLO LUVBOB QUE ES DONDE VIVIO CON MARTHA---.

\---ABUELO,¡VAMOS ALLÁ!---.

\---NO,PORQUE AHORA DRAC SI ES QUE NOS VE VA A CREER QUE LO VAMOS A ATACAR Y SE VA A TRANSFORMAR COMO LO VISTE Y NO LO PUEDES HERIR ¡CON NADA-!--.

\----- ¡Y AHORA?!,MAMÁ ELISA ESTA SUFRIENDO,LO AMA Y YO TAMBIEN PORQUE NO PENSE NUNCA VERLO ASI,ESTABA FELIZ,QUE PASÓ?---

Los amgos de Drac también estaban preocupados.

Frank:---SABEN,DRAC SE ESTA COMPORTANDO IGUAL QUE CUANDO VIVIA CON MARTHA.COMO SI NADA MÁS EXISTIERA EN ESTE MUNDO---.

Murray:--YO SENTI ALGO RARO CUANDO ASOMO MARTHA AQUÍ,COMO SI FUERA MAGIA NEGRA O ESTUVIERA PRESENTE ALGUNA BRUJA,PERO NO VI A NINGUNA---.

Wayne:--BUENO YO OLI UN AROMA RARO EN DRAC,PERO NO SE QUE SERA----.

Todos estaban pensativos y preocupados.

En el castillo Luvbob se despertaba el vampiro más poderoso del mundo,miraba a su esposa todo enamorado,no existía nadie más que su hermosa Martha,la miraba con sus ojos grises,le acariciaba el cabello,ella despertó mirándolo tan enamorada,le sonrio y Drac le dio un beso.

\-----MI PRINCIPE VLAD,TE AMO---

\-----TE AMO MI AMOR,MI MARTHA---.

\------MI PRINCIPE,¡TENGO HAMBRE!---.

\----VAMOS A CAZAR MI AMOR,HUELO A HUMANOS CERCA---.

\-----ESTÁS SEGURO VLAD,ES DE DÍA----

\-----MI AMOR,LOS CAPTURO Y TE LOS TRAIGO,¡ESPERAME AQUÍ.!---

\---ESTA BIEN MI PRINCIPE,¡VEN ACÁ!--- Y lo beso apasionadamente.

Drac sonrio,salio volando bajo el sol,pero parecía que no sentía nada,llego al campamento,había como 6 humanos,se paro en medio de ellos los paralizo,los toco y se teletransporto a las mazmorras del castillo,los metio en los calabozos y llevo arriba donde estaba Martha a 2.

\---MI AMOR,¡TOMA ALIMENTATE!—

Le puso a una jovencita de unos 16 años,Martha la mordio en el cuello y le succiono toda su sangre que la mato,a vista y sonrisa de Drac.

El otro era un hombre maduro y Drac le clavo los colmillos,lo dejo seco en unos pocos minutos,sonrio viendo a Martha.

Lanzo por la ventana los restos,le pregunto si quería más que abajo había mas humanos.

Martha asintió y Drac se fue y trajo dos más que también fueron succionados por los dos vampiros y arrojados sus restos por la ventana.

Martha y Drac se carcajeaban llenos de sangre sus ropas y asi se pusieron a hacer el amor de nuevo.

Fue algo indescriptible la forma de sexo bestial que tuvieron,eran rugidos tremendo como si dos bestias disfrutaran del sexo,se quedaron abrazados asi ensangrentados.

Mientras Leonai había llegado donde moraba el Nigromante Nicolavier,toco y se escucho:

\---PASA LEONAI---

\---HOLA NICOLAVIER,VENGO POR INFORMACION—

\---SÉ LO QUE ESTA PASANDO LEONAI Y ES ALICE QUE ESTA UTILIZANDO EL CUERPO RESUCITADO DE LA ESPOSA DE DRACULA---.

\---QUÉ,¡PERO COMO LA REVIVIO?!---

\---HIZO LOS MISMOS RITOS QUE HIZO SU NOVIO CON ELLA,ÉL TENIA ESCRITO LOS HECHIZOS,PERO A ÉL LO ODIABA, PERO A DRACULA SIEMPRE LO AMO Y AHORA LO QUE ESTA HACIENDO LE ESTA DANDO RESULTADOS Y SE LA DEBE DETENER O DRACULA SE VA VOLVER DEMENTE Y DESTRUIRA EL MUNDO---.

\------PERO NO SABEMOS DONDE ESTAN NI QUE HACER PARA PODER PARAR ESTO--dijo Leonai.

\---ELLOS ESTAN EN EL CASTILLO LUVBOB DONDE DRACULA VIVIO CON MARTHA Y AHORA YA HAN MATADO A HUMANOS,ALGO QUE MARTHA ¡JAMÁS LO HUBIERA PERMITIDO! PERO DRACULA ESTA EN TRANCE POR ELLA Y ¡NO SE DA CUENTA DE ESTO!---.

\---NICOLAVIER,QUE HACEMOS,SE PUEDE HACER ALGO?---.

\---SI LEONAI,PERO ES ALGO QUE DRACULA CUANDO DESPIERTE DEL TRANCE VA A SER MUY DOLOROSO PARA ÉL Y ENTONCES TENDRAN QUE SUJETARLO FUERTE PARA DARLE UNA POCION PARA QUE OLVIDE ESE RECUERDO DOLOROSO,LEONAI DRACULA DEBE MATAR A SU MEJOR AMIGO,CUANDO LO HAGA SU MENTE ENTRARA EN UNA LUCHA POR RECOBRARSE Y CUANDO ESTO PASE,TÚ DEBERAS AGARRAR A ALICE Y YO ESTARÉ AHÍ CON UN HECHIZO PARA ENCERRARLA Y DRACULA VEA QUE NO ES SU AMADA MARTHA SINO LA BRUJA Y RECOBRE EL SENTIDO,POR ESO TE DIGO,QUE SE VA A DAR CUENTA QUE MATO A SU MEJOR AMIGO Y EL DOLOR PUEDE HACER QUE SE TRANSFORME EN EL REY DE LA OSCURIDAD Y ESO ES LO PEOR QUE EL MUNDO NO DEBE VER JAMAS--.

\---ENTONCES DEBEMOS AVISARLE AL PADRE DE VLAD PRIMERO,PARA QUE ÉL PLANEE BIEN LAS COSAS,¡VOY A VERLO!--.

\---ESPERA LEONAI,MEJOR YO LO TRAIGO CON MI MAGIA---

El Nigromante balbuceo unas palabras , se vio un humo escarlata y asomo Vlad ahí desconcentrado pero vio que estaba Leonai ahí y se calmo.

\---LEONAI,LEONAI,DRAC ESTA EN EL CASTILLO LUVBOB---

\---YA LO SABEMOS SEÑOR VLAD,MIRE ÉL ES EL NIGROMANTE QUE LE DIJE Y TIENE LA SOLUCION PARA VLAD PERO,DEBES SABER ALGO--.

Y le contaron todo a Vlad.

\----OH,PERO SI DRAC HACE ESO,¡SE VA A VOLVER LOCO!,ÉL QUIERE MUCHO A FRANK,ÉL ES EL MEJOR AMIGO DE DRAC Y ESA BRUJA MALDITA TIENE QUE PAGARLA, NICOLAVIER,¡PODRIAS TRAER A FRANK AQUÍ?!---.

\---SI VLAD,YA SE QUE QUIERES HACER,SÉ QUE LO HARA,¡QUIERE MUCHO A DRACULA!---.

Asi mismo balbuceo algo y al instante asomo Frank asustado porque no sabia donde estaba.,miro a un lado y vio a Vla sonrio:

\--AH,SEÑOR VLAD,¡USTED ESTA AQUÍ!---

\---FRANK,HAY UNA SOLA MANERA DE RECUPERAR A DRAC, ES UNA BRUJA QUIEN ESTÁCON DRAC NO ES MARTHA---

\---PEROSI ES IGUAL A ELLA,¡HUELE A ELLA!,ESO DIJO WAYNE


	7. EL REGRESO DE DRAC

\----FRANK,ESTARIAS DISPUESTO A DAR TU VIDA PARA QUE DRAC REGRESE A SER ÉL MISMO?—

\---YO...,SI LO HARIA,LO HARE,CLARO QUE MORIRIA POR ÉL,QUIERO QUE SEA FELIZ---.

Vlad lo abrazo sollozando

\---GRACIAS FRANK,GRACIAS--.

\--FRANK,TE VOY A DAR LAS INSTRUCCIONES DE QUE DEBES HACER PARA QUE ÉL MISMO TE MATE,DEBE SER ÉL,---.

\---ESTA BIEN---

Y Nicolavier se lo llevo para explicarle todo,se vio a Frank sollozar y asentir con la cabeza.

Leonai miraba a Vlad con preocupación y a Frank con pena sabiendo que esa seria la ultima vez que lo veria vivo.

Nicolavier se acerco a ellos y dijo,la poción ya la estaba preparando desde que vi lo que hizo la bruja,pero demorara un dia mas,hasta eso deben disimular,Drac llegara al Hotel con Martha para darle el poder a ella y no deben decirle nada,cuando me vean o yo les diga que estoy ahí empezara el plan,Frank ya sabe que hacer y yo le dire el momento en que lo haga y Frank asintió con la cabeza lloroso.

Vlad lo abrazo y Leonai los abrazo , regresaron al Hotel,los dejo afuera y ella se transformo y entro para hacerse pasar por huésped ahí.

Empezo a anochecer y se escucho un estruendo afuera,miraron hacia afuera y vieron a un Dragon afuera y una mujer encima era Martha.

Se transformo en Drac y entro del brazo de Martha con esos ojos grises,mienras Vlad les dijo a todos que disimulen a Elisa le dijo que trate de no bajar,que mejor este alejada de todo.

Al llegar a recepción Jhonny lo saludo:

\---HOLA DRAC,COMO TE VA,HOLA MARTHA—

\---HOLA CABEZA DE ESCOBA,JAJAJA Y MAVIS,QUIERO QUE SALUDE A SU MADRE---.

\--AH,ALLI VIENE---

\----PAPI,MAMI,YA LLEGARON—

Y corrió a abrazarlos,les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

Dracula actuaba como si el tiempo nunca se hubira pasado.

\---MI AMOR VAMOS A QUE COMAS EL POSTRE QUE HACIAS TE ACUERDAS,EL CHEF SABE HACERLO VAMOS---

La cargo riéndose y volaron hacia el comedor.

Quasimodo los vio,sonrio y corrió a la cocina,mientras se sentaron y una gárgola llego con el postre y unas cucharillas.

Drac empezó a darle pedacitos en la boca a Martha y ella dijo:

\---sabe igualito,esta rico MI PRINCIPE--.

Drac sonreía cuando ella decía eso.llego Mavis sonriendo:

\--OIGAN NO ME DEJEN CON GANAS DE COMER,QUASI TRAEME A MI TAMBIEN EL POSTRE DE MAMÁ ES RICO--.

Y ella también comia al lado de sus padres sonriéndoles.

Terminaron y salieron riéndose de un chiste de Mavis,Todos disimulaban ya sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

Pero llego Abraham y cuando vio a Martha se quedo paralizado y ella también,lo miro,se le acerco y le dio tremenda cachetada.

\----DESGRACIADO ME MATASTE,ME MATASTE,PERO REGRESE Y ESTOY DE NUEVO CON MI PRINCIPE—

\---PERO COMO ESTAS VIVA COMO...DRAC TE PEDI PERDON Y YA ME PERDONASTE--.

Drac se llevo las manos a la cabeza como si le doliera mucho,lo miro:

\---SÍ,SÍ,ME ACUERDO QUE TE PERDONE Y AHORA ERES VAMPIRO TAMBIEN--.

Martha dijo:--QUE ES VAMPIRO?EN VERDAD--.

\---SI MIRA,PERDONAME MARTHA EN ESE TIEMPO ESTABA EQUIVOCADO,PERDONAME--.

\---ESTA BIEN,SI ES VAMPIRO ES QUE A ACEPTADO ESTA VIDA---.

Y mejor abrazo a Drac que sonrio y le dijo que quería volar con ella.

Salieron y empezaron a volar en el cielo,Mavis tambien salio y los acompaño,se escuchaban las risas de los 3,jugando a las escondidillas.

Vlad había subido a hablar con Elisa y le conto todo , le dijo que este alejada de todo para poder ayudar a Drac y acabar con este suplicio,a ella le dolia verlo que se divertia con ella y no acordaba que la amaba.

Frank pensó en no decirle nada a Eunice porque sino ya estaría sufriendo y no lo dejaría hacer lo que tenia que hacer,Queria demasiado a Drac y quería ayudarlo a recordar.No le dijo a nadie lo que iba a pasar.

Ya empezaba a amanecer y entraron al Hotel de nuevo,previamente habían sacado todo lo de Elisa de la habitación,Leonai les había dado la poción de no dejar rastro de aroma,para que cuando Drac y Martha entren no se den cuenta de Elisa.

Martha cuando entro a la habitación de Drac vio solo cosas de ÉL y sonrio,le estaba saliendo todo como ella quería,Drac tenia ojos solo para ella.

Se metieron a la ducha y empezaron sus jueguitos amatorios,Vlad estaba en la puerta de ellos e hizo un hechizo para que no se escuche nada,y se fue cabizbajo,imaginando a Elisa sufriendo por su esposo que estaba al lado de ella con otra mujer.

Anochecio y se acercaba la hora en que se terminaría todo y Drac sea el mismo de siempre.

Nicolavier llego a la habitación de Frank primero y le explico nuevamente todo,de ahí se fue donde estaba Vlad,después donde estaba Leonai,quedaron de que era ya la hora.

Vlad hablo con Jhonny,Mavis,Elisa se quedo con los niños.

Drac y Martha bajaron al Lobby.

\--HEY CABEZA DE CERILLO---dijo Drac a Jhonny y este se rio

\---PORQUE LE DICES ASÍ?—Pregunto Martha.

\---Ah,es que cuando llego aquí,NO QUERIA QUE LO VIERAN ERA LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LLEGABA UN HUMANO Y LO DISFRACE Y EL CABELLO ROJO SE LO HICE COMO SI FUERA UN CERILLO,JAJAJA,TE ACUERDAS JHONNY?---y en eso Drac se quedo pensativo,pero Martha lo beso y se olvido.

Entonces aparecio Frank,iba a empezar a hacer lo que dijo el Nigromante,que ya estaban todos preparados.

Frank se acerco a Drac:

\---HOLA DRAC---

\---FRANK,MI AMIGO,COMO ESTAS---

\----DRAC,ESA MUJER NO ES TU ESPOSA—

\---QUÉ,ESTAS LOCO FRANK,QUE NO VES QUE ES MARTHA—

\--TE DIJE QUE NO ES TU ESPOSA,TÚ ESTAS LOCO VAMPIRO—

Dracula empezó a enojarse

\--RETRACTATE DE LO QUE ACABAS DE DECIR FRANK---.

En eso asomaron los demás y escucharon la discusión

\---ESA ZORRA NO ES TU ESPOSA---

\---CALLATE FRANK,NO LA INSULTES---.

\---ES UNA ZORRA,ESTUPIDO VAMPIRO---

Drac se puso rojo de la ira, a pesar de que Martha le decía que se calme,pero era tal la furia.

\----NO LO REPITAS O TE VAS A ARREPENTIR---.

\----ESA MUJER ES UNA ZORRA VAMPIRO ESTUPIDO---

Entonces Drac rugio con enojo,se transformo en el Principe de la Oscuridad diciendo:

\----MUERE MALDITO DESGRACIADO---

Hizo un ademan y le lanzo una energía que de Frank solo quedaron cenizas,al grito asustados de todos y de la pobre Eunice.

Entonces asomo Leonai y agarro a Martha y Nicolavier le echo encima la poción reveladora y cambio a ser quien era.

Dracula la vio que se desvanecia su amada Martha y que en su lugar estaba la Bruja Alice que el tanto despreciaba,abrió los ojos con asombro,miro donde estaban las cenizas de Frank y recordó lo que hizo

Mientras el Nigromante encerro a Alice.

Drac al darse cuenta de lo de Frank dio un paso atrás,empezó a salirle lagrimas de dolor de que mato a Frank,todos lloraban de verlo llorar y empezó a temblar de dolor y emitio un rugido ensordecedor de dolor.

Asomaron Pie Grande,El Yeti,Glend el Pulpo Gigante que vive en la piscina,Leonai y Vlad también transformado en el rey de la Oscuridad,agarraron a Drac que se estaba transformando en el Rey de la Oscuridad,lo derribaron pero ya estaba transformado,forcejeaba por zafarse,pero Nicolavier avanzo a vertirle la poción en las fauces abiertas del rey de la Oscuridad que se la trago,al mismo tiempo que se zafo de todos ellos,salio afuera del Hotel,rugio en forma dolorosa,pero se quedo inmóvil y empezó a disminuir su tamaño y se transformo en Drac.

Vlad se le acerco y le vio los ojos azules pero estaba llorando,miro a su padre,lo abrazo y se arrodillo a gritar de dolor por haber matado a Frank,gritaba de dolor,que hizo sollozar a Vlad.

\-----NOOOO, MATE A FRANK,MATE A FRANK PAPÁ,NOOOO----.

Salio el Nigromante le dio pena el dolor de Dracula,pero descubrió un método para tarer a Frank a la vida y les iba a decir como.

\---ESCUCHEN,SÉ COMO REGRESARLE LA VIDA A FRANK DE NUEVO---

QUE?--.dijo Drac,en serio,como, como?--.

\---DRACULA TU HABLAS CON HADES?--.

\---SI ES MI PADRINO DE BODA Y MI PADRE ESPIRITUAL--.

\---PUEDES INVOCARLO POR FAVOR?--.

\---ESTA BIEN,---PADRE HADES,VEN POR FAVOR---.

Se vio un humo negro del que asomo el inmenso Hades y vio lagrimas en los ojos de Drac

\---HIJO,PORQUE LLORAS,TE ESCUCHE PERO SIGUES ASI---

\---HADES,MATE A FRANK,NO SE QUE ME PASO----

\---COMO A TU MEJOR AMIGO?PERO SI TU LO QUERIAS MAS QUE A NINGUNO---

\---NO SE QUE PASO,ME DUELE---.---

\---PERDON SU ALTISIMO HADES,SÉ COMO TRAERLO A LA VIDA PERO USTED DEBE PERMITIRMELO,,PORQUE ÉL VA CAMINO A SU REINO—

\---CÓMO, CLARO QUE TE LO PERMITO,NO QUIERO VER SUFRIR A MI HIJO ASI—

\---GRACIAS SU ALTISIMO HADES---.

El Nigromante dijo unas palabras en voz baja y se vio a Hades que sus ojos brillantes se pusieron blancos como las nubes y las cenizas de Frank empeazaron a revolotear alrededor de Hades y el Nigromante le pidió que le diga "SI A TU VIDA".

Hades lo dijo y las cenizas en un torbellino se puso al ras del suelo y de pronto se convirtieron en Frank vivo.Hades volvió a tener sus ojos normales.

\---FRANK,FRANK,ESTAS VIVO,VIVO---

Drac salto a abrazarlo, lo cargo en brazos levantando en vilo a su amigo Frank y riendo de felicidad de verlo con vida.

Hades sonreía de verlo feliz y todos.

Hades se despidió y se fue sonriente, Leonai estaba feliz de ver a Vlad feliz.Frank lo miro que estaba sonriendo y lo abrazo feliz ya no estaba bajo el hechizo.

Elisa bajo cuando Vlad le dijo se asomo y vio a su esposo feliz abrazando a Frank.

Cuando Drac la vio corrió hacia ella,la beso con amor y pasión

\--MI AMOR,MIRA FRANK ESTA VIVO,JAJAJAJA--.

Mavis asomo con los niños y Drac cogio a sus hijos para besarlo y darles volteretas

\---MIS DRAGONCITOS DE KOMODO---

Los dejo en el suelo y agarro a sus nietos

\------MIS TARANTULITAS HERMOSAS--.

Les dio volteretas y también las dejo en el suelo,abrazo a Mavis y a Daniel.Fue donde estaba Elisa y la agarro salio volando afuera del Hotel y rodaron en la hierba con Drac riéndose.

\--TE AMO,TE AMO ELISA,MI AMOR MARINO---

Elisa se dio cuenta que no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado y estaba feliz muy feliz.Puso la cabeza de su esposo en su regazo y se puso a cantar una canción que ella aprendio en alta mar y Drac sonreía mirándola y acariciándole sus manos.

La abrazo y se durmió con la canción que ella cantaba,Vlad llego hasta ellos y sonrio viendolo dormir y que Elisa estaba cantándole.

Regreso y les conto a todos lo que pasaba alla en el claro,todo regreso a lo que era,paz y tranquilidad.


	8. CRIS LLEGA AL HOTEL

Vlad le pregunto al Nigromante que le iba a pasar a Alice la bruja.

Nicolavier dijo que le había pedido a Hades que piense en un castigo eterno para ella,ya que quiso lastimar a su hijo preferido y se la había dado a ÉL.

Frank estaba con Eunice que estaba feliz por tener de nuevo a su esposo y le conto que lo que paso es que Él se sacrifico para que Drac regrese a ser el mismo,que Drac no tenia culpa alguna,Eunice comprendio todo.

Todos quedaron que nadie le iba a decir nada a Drac,que todo quedaría en el olvido.

Ya iba a amanecer y Elisa llamo a Drac para entrar en el Hotel,se despertó bostezando y sonriéndole, se levantaron y empezaron a entrar al Hotel,ya casi no había nadie por lo tarde que era,Drac abrazo a Elisa y se teletransporto a la habitación,se acostó de una vez dijo que tenia mucho sueño,en cambio ella se fue a bañar cuando salio su esposo estaba profundamente dormido balbuceando.

\-----TE AMO ELISA,TE AMO,MI AMOR.

Se acostó al lado de su esposo,lo abrazo y se durmió junto a ÉL.

Ya anochecio y Drac ya estaba despierto , listo para bajar al Lobby,Elisa le dijo que quería arreglar unos papeles y bajaba mas tarde,Drac al salir se choco con Anna que lo vio asustada.

\---ANNA QUE TE PASA QUE ESTAS ¡ASUSTADA?!---

\---AH,BUENAS NOCHES MAJESTAD,ES QUE NO LO VI SALIR---

\---AH,Y DANIEL?---

\---YA BAJO DIJO QUE IBA A ESTAR EN EL LOBBY---

\----BUENO,PARA ALLÁ VOY,¡VIENES?!---.

\---NO,ESTABA JUGANDO CON LOS NIÑOS A LAS ESCONDIDAS---.

En eso asomo Vlad con Laysa.

\----DRAC,MIRA VAMOS AL COMEDOR---

\---VAMOS PAPÁ Y ¡PARA CUANDO LA BODA?!--.

Laysa se sonrio,:

\---Eso depende de VLAD

\---¡QUÉ?!, PENSE QUE ESO ERA COSA DE MUJERES---

\---ESTOS SON OTROS TIEMPOS Y QUIERO QUE SEAS TÚ QUIEN FIJE LA FECHA,PARA VER QUE ¡TAN ANSIOSO DE SER MI ESPOSO ESTÁS! ,JEJEJE---.

\---AH SI POR MI FUERA ¡MAÑANA ME CASO!---.

\------PAPÁ,¡DE VERAS!,ENTONCES EL VIERNES QUE NO HAY AJETREO AQUÍ EN EL HOTEL,¡YA QUIERO TENER MAMÁ NUEVA!---.

\---QUE TE PARECE ALYSA?---

\---CLARO QUE SI,¡EL VIERNES NOS CASAMOS!---.

\-----¡HECHO MI AMOR!,EL VIERNES NOS CASAMOS,DRAC LO ORDENA TU MAMÁ ALYSA---

\---BIEN MAMI A CASARSE CON EL ¡GRUÑON OGRO VLAD!,JAJAJA--.

Cuando Vlad reacciono,Drac ya estaba en el Looby.

\---Me Dijo OGRO GRUÑON,NO RESPETA A SU PADRE----

\---JAJAJAJA,VLAD ES TU HIJO Y TE AMA LO DIJO POR DIVERSION---.

\---SI SÉ,PERO DESDE QUE SOY JOVEN DE NUEVO,SE BURLA CONSTANTEMENTE---

\----¡NO IMPORTA!,TE AMO Y EL VIERNES SERA PARA SIEMPRE---

\---TE AMO ALYSA---

\---TE AMO VLAD--- Y se besaron.

Drac llego al Lobby con una sonrisa,nadie dijo nada de lo que paso,todo estaba normal,hasta Eunice saludo con la mano a Drac.

Wayne lo llamo para que vaya con ellos.

Drac se encamino a la Sala de Estar sonriendo.

\---HOLA AMIGOS ---Y sintió un pellizco en las nalgas.

\---Griffin,¡ OTRA VEZ TÚ!---

\---JAJAJA ME DESCUBRISTE,ES QUE ERES ¡IRRESISTIBLE!----

\-------AMIGOS,MI PADRE SE CASA EL VIERNES---

WOW,QUE BIEN,OTRA FIESTA---

\--CLARO QUE SI Y VA SER ESPECTACULAR,¡QUIERO VERLO FELIZ-!--.

\-----DRAC VAS A TENER MADRE MAS JOVEN QUE TÚ---.

\----JAJAJA SE TE OCURRE CADA COSA MURRAY---.

\-----EN VERDAD DRAC PUES,ELLA ES MAS JOVEN QUE TÚ---

\------OH LO QUE ME INTERESA ES QUE SEA FELIZ MI PADRE---.

Asomo Jhonny:--Drac tienes una llamada---

\----YA VOY,¡PERMISO!---.

\----HOLA BUENAS NOCHES SOY DRACULA,CON QUIÉN HABLO---.

\---HOLA VLAD SOY CRIS,NOS CONOCIMOS EN LONDRES CUANDO VISITASTE A LA REINA,CENASTE CON NOSOTROS Y BUENO ¡NOS BESAMOS TE ACUERDAS?!---.

Drac se acordó de eso,claro que se acordó----HOLA CRIS,¡YA ME ACORDE!,JEJEJE,¡COMO ESTAS!,---

\-----BIEN,PERO RECORDANDOTE Y VI UN ANUNCIO DE TU HOTEL Y QUERIA SABER,SI PUEDO ¡VISITARTE ALLA!,---

\---AQUÍ AL HOTEL? ¡CLARO QUE SI!,CUANDO VIENES PARA RESERVARTE UNA HABITACION---

\---EL JUEVES ESTA BIEN?LLEGO A LAS 6PM----

\---BIEN PORQUE EL VIERNES SE CASA MI PADRE,¡TE ESPERO CRIS!---

\---GRACIAS VLAD,VOY EL JUEVES ¡ADIOS!---.

\----ADIOS----.

Drac cerro la llamada,se quedo parado pensando y le dijo a jhonny:

\---jhonny EL JUEVES VIENE UN AMIGO SE LLAMA CRIS,DALE UNA HABITACION DONDE ESTAMOS NOSOTROS---

\---BIEN DRAC,¡ YA LO HAGO!---.

Mientras Drac regreso donde estaban sus amigos sonriendo y se pusieron a jugar el Poker Monstruo,el pobre de Murray quedo desenvuelto por Drac bajo las risotadas de todos.

Empezaron a irse y Drac se quedo solo,salio del Hotel se quedo parado viendo como amanecia y recordando el Beso con Cris,fue cuando entro al toillete de hombres a lavarse las manos,Cris lo siguió,entro al baño,espero que Drac se lave y seque sus manos

__________Flhasback

\-----HOLA,SOY CRIS---

\---HOLA SOY VLAD---

\---DISCULPE USTED ES EL REY DE TRANSYLVANIA---

\--SI LO SOY---

\---PERDONE QUE SEA TAN ATREVIDO,PERO DEBO DECIRLE QUE USTED ¡ME GUSTA MUCHO!---

Drac se quedo atonito con lo que acababa de escuchar,pero no se enojo y Cris se dio cuenta.

\-----por lo que veo NO LE DISGUSTO LO QUE LE DIJE VERDAD REY---

Drac le sonrio y Cris lo abrazo lo beso,fue un beso tan largo y profundo,sus lenguas jugueteando por sus bocas,Drac lo abrazo levito con ÉL,besándolo y acariciándolo.

Cuando lo solto,Cris estaba colorado y casi sin aliento,se agacho a respirar.

\---Oh,¡perdona!, me olvide que eres humano,JEJE,MIRA ESTOY EN MI LUNA DE MIEL Y ESTO NO CREO QUE PUEDA REPETIRSE ASI LO QUIERA ADEMAS MAS TARDE REGRESO A RUMANIA---.

Cris no hablaba estaba recobrando el aliento,después dijo.

\---Pero si lo busco EN TRANSYLVANIA,SI PUEDE ¡REPETIRSE ESTO?!---,lo dijo pícaramente.

Drac sonrio:----CLARO QUE SI,ESO Y ¡MUCHO MÁS!---

Lo volvió a besar,lo solto y salio del baño,Cris se quedo ensimismado,había besado a un Rey,un sueño hecho realidad.

Flashback_______________

Drac sonrio y el deseo regreso a ÉL,pensó "cuando este aquí,lo voy a hacer mío".Ya el sol estaba afuera y cuando sintió calor y empezó a humear,entro de nuevo y se fue a su habitación,vio dormida todavía a Elisa,se acostó al lado de ella,la beso despacio y se acomodo,hasta que se durmió.

Despues de una hora,Elisa despertó y sonrio de ver a su esposo dormido al lado de ella,después de lo que paso,esto era lo mas hermoso para ella.bajo a recepción vio a Jhonny que estaba con los ojos cerrados,llamo a Griffin le dijo algo al oído.

Entonces Jhonny sintió que el suelo se movia como si fuera un sismo,se asusto y grito,entonces todos se rieron de verlo asustado.Jhonny también se rio de la broma.

Como a las 2 dias llego un huésped al Hotel Tranasylvania,un hombre joven de pelo castaño y ojos verdes,llego hasta recepción se registro con el nombre de Cris Bartok,Jhonny se acordó de lo que dijo Drac y le dio una de las habitaciones de la familia.

Cris:--DISCULPE PODRIA HABLAR CON EL REY,¡SERA POSIBLE?!—

\--AH,SI,ENTONCES SU EQUIPAJE LE LLEVARAN A SU HABITACION Y LE TRAERAN LA LLAVE,ESPERELO ALLA EN LA SALA DE ESTAR POR FAVOR,YA LE AVISO QUE LO ESTA ESPERANDO---

\---¡GRACIAS!---

Y se fue a sentar en un sofá en la Sala de Estar.


	9. TE AMO DRAC

Como ya eran las 6 y 30pm,Drac ya estaba listo para bajar,mientras Elisa estaba donde Mavis con los hijos y nietos,entonces sono el celular de Drac

\--QUE PASA JHONNY?---dijo

\---DRAC ACA TE ESTA ESPERANDO UN HOMBRE,SE LLAMA CRIS---

\---AH,SI,YA BAJO---.

Drac sonrio,llego su dulce y lo iba a probar,ya se saboreaba,bajo hasta el Lobby,reviso algunas cosas y fue rumbo a la Sala de Estar.Lo vio a Cris y lo reconocio de inmediato,iba sonriendo,algunos huéspedes lo saludaban,--BUENAS NOCHES MAJESTAD—

\---BUENAS NOCHES---contestaba Drac

Llego y se paro frente a Cris que estaba jugando en la Laptop,Cris se dio cuenta de unos zapatos grandes frente a Él,dejo la laptop y miro hacia arriba y vio al rey sonriéndole.

Se paro como loco y abrazo a Drac y el le devolvió el abrazo.

\---HOLA CRIS,BIENVENIDO---

\---HOLA VLAD O MEJOR DICHO HOLA MAJESTAD---

\---JAJAJAJA,NOOO,DIME VLAD O DRAC ASI ME DICEN MIS AMIGOS Y FAMILIA---.

Se sento al lado de Cris y empezaron una platica,los amigos de Drac ya estaban sentados mas lejitos pero se dieron cuenta como tenia agarrada las manos de Cris,se miraron y ya se imaginaron.

Jhonny también se dio cuenta,pero no diría nada era el confidente de Drac.

Mavis bajo hablo con Jhonny para que termine los preparativosd para la boda de Vlad y Jhonny le dijo que su papa estaba conversando con un amigo en la Sala de Estar.

Mavis se quedo en recepción y Jhonny fue al Gran Salon.

Drac se dio cuenta de las insistentes miradas de sus amigos,los llamo que vengan.

\-----HOLA AMIGOS,LES PRESENTO A CRIS,LO CONOCI EN LONDRES DUARNTE MI LUNA DE MIEL—

\---HOLA CRIS---dijeron todos y comenzaron a platicar y reir.

\------CRIS,MAÑANA SE CASA MI PADRE TENEMOS FIESTA---

\---AH,QUE BUENO—

Entonces asomo Vlad con su novia,vio a su hijo y fue hacia ÉL.

\---OH,CRIS AHÍ VIENEN LOS NOVIOS---.

Y todos__-VIVAN LOS NOVIOS---

Vlad sonrio y dijo:

\---HOLA SOY VLAD EL PADRE DE DRACULA---

Cris lo miro y miro a Drac------SU PADRE?PERO SI SE LO VE MÁS JOVEN QUE ÉL---

\----AH,ES QUE TOMO EL AGUA DE LA JUVENTUD,JAJAJA----

\-----OH,CON RAZON,SE PARECE MUCHO A TI VLAD----dijo Cris.

Vlad se dio cuenta que era Cris al instante,le dio una sonrisa a su hijo que hizo que se ponga colorado.

\------BUENO,NOS VEMOS,VOY A LA CIUDAD---

\---ADIOS PAPÁ,DIVIERTETE---.

Cris dijo:--ESTA GUAPO TU PADRE VLAD---

Drac lo miro enojado y Murray le dio un codazo.

\---AH,SI,SI,POR ESO SE VA A CASAR CON ESA LINDA VAMPIRA---.lo dijo con ironia y todos se dieron cuenta,Cris solamente sonrio al darse cuenta de los celos de Vlad.

Conversaron buen rato y Drac le dijo a Cris que quería que coma unas golosinas que prepara el Chef francés del Hotel,se lo llevo.

\---PERMISO AMIGOS--- y se lo llevo.

Se quedaron mirando y Frank dijo

\---MAÑANA VIENE FRANCHESCO Y VA A VER A CRIS,SE VA A ENOJAR HAY QUE AYUDAR A DRAC YA LO VIERON ESTA LOCO POR CRIS,AH Y ELISA,VAMOS A BUSCAR A JHONNY PARA QUE NOS AYUDE A PENSAR QUE HACER----.

Se levantaron y fueron a buscar a Jhonny.

Mientras Drac y Cris estaban comiendo postres y se reian a cada rato,Drac le embarro un poco de tiramuisu en la cara y Cris le puso gelatina a Drac.los demás comensales también sonreían con lo que veian.

Elisa asomo y lo vio riéndose:

\--HOLA,A QUE ESTAN JUGANDO USTEDES---

\---ELISA MI AMOR,MIRA TE ACUERDAS DEL AMIGO DE LONDRES QUE TE DIJE ES ÉL,ES CRIS---

\----CRIS AH SI DRAC ME CONTO DE TI,BIENVENIDO,SE LLEVAN BIEN USTEDES,PORQUE A DRAC NO LE GUSTA QUE NADIE LE PONGA NADA EN LA CARA SE ENOJA---.

\---HOLA ELISA,TU ESPOSO ES BROMISTA,JAJAJA---.

Elisa dijo:---ME VOY AFUERA,DIVIERTANSE----.

Los amigos de Drac encontraron a Jhonny se lo llevaron donde esta el sauna y vieron que no había nadie,le dijeron la situación y Jhonny se quedo pensativo.

\----HAY QUE HABLAR CON LYDIA PARA QUE AYUDE,,DRAC ESTA ENTUSIASMADO Y PUEDE COMETER UNA INDISCRECIÓN----

Jhonny llamo al celular de Lydia y le pidió si podía venir en ese instante al sauna que ahí estaban reunidos todos los amigos de Drac,que paso algo y no debe darse cuenta que ella esta ahí.

Se vio un humo rojiverde y llego Lydia.

\---QUE PASA JHONNY,HOLA TODOS---.

Le conversaron y Lydia se asusto.

\---Éste Drac,para que Cris venga es que él lo invito,FRANCHESCO ESTA CONTENTO DE QUE MAÑANA VIENE ACA Y VA A BUSCAR A DRAC,DEBEMOS CUIDARLO DE ELISA,FRANCHESCO,QUE DILEMA---.

Hicieron un plan para tratar de alejarlo de Cris aunque sea por ese dia y no pase una desgracia.

Pero cometieron el error de no decirle nada a Drac,porque Él había trazado un plan para estar con Cris y Franchesco también.

Drac acompaño a Cris para enseñarle su habitación,pero en el camino le sonrio y entro a un pasadizo secreto,toco otra pidra bien alta y se abrió otro que daba a una habitación,entraron.

Drac miro a Cris sonriéndole,lo hizo sentarse en la cama y puso música,empezó el baile erotico que hacia,parecía un stripper bailando,Cris lo veía relamiéndose los labios,en eso Drac se quedo sin camisa con el torso desnudo y Cris veía ese cuerpazo de Drac que seguía con el baile y se quedo solo con el bóxer,Cris miraba esas piernas musculosas,brazos hermosos y esos ojos azules que lo miraban,entonces Cris también bailo al lado del Rey, tocandolo por todoas partes y también se quedo en bóxer,se acariciaban y Drac lo alzo en vilo hasta la cama,lo acostó y comenzó a besarlo metiendo su lengua y jugueteando dentro de la boca de Cris que también hizo lo mismo,bajo a su cuello le dio un pequeño mordisco,después bajo a los pezones de Cris se los chupo despacio,beso su torso desnudo hasta las caderas y los despojo de los boxers y también de los suyo.

Se levanto y puso a Cris encima de ÉL,Cris lo acariciaba y lo beso profundamente,después le beso el cuello,el pecho las tetillas de Drac después bajo a su pecho,a las caderas y llego al tan ansiado lugar su pene y lo vio era grande mas de los que había conocido,lo agarro y comenzó a lamérselo y se lo metio en su boca y empezó a chupárselo haciéndolo gemir de gusto,empezó a subir y bajar dentro de su boca que le hizo tener un orgasmo.

Drac levito un poco y puso a Cris en 4,le beso las nalgas,le puso un poquito de su saliva en la entrada y se lo metio despacio,Cris gimio al sentirlo dentro de él,entraba apretado por lo grande que era el pene,pero le encanto y entonces Drac empezó a embestirlo y Cris,jamas había sentido este gusto,Drac lo embestia como vampiro duro y fuerte como era alto,le beso la nuca y se la mordio,Cris sentía un gusto indescriptible,después le clavo los colmillos en el cuello mientras le daba duro y Cris gemia de tremendo placer y tuvieron un orgamo juntos,pero Drac no dejaba de embestirlo y Cris estaba en las nubes de gusto,dos orgasmos más y Drac se bajo de Cris y se acostó.

Cris se le acostó encima besandolo en el pecho y otra vez fue al pene de Drac y se lo lamio y chupo hasta hacerlo tener otro orgamo y se limpio la boca y lo volvió a besar y Drac también,

Drac le dijo que mejor deberían bañarse,por si acaso,se metiron juntos a la ducha y jugueteaban con el agua y con sus cuerpos,se besaban a cada rato.

Salieron de la ducha y Drac hizo un ademan y se secaron al instante y se cambiaron de ropa.

Se sentaron al filo de la cama.

\----CRIS TE GUSTO COMO TE HICE EL AMOR?--.

\---VLAD NUNCA HABIA SENTIDO ESTO QUE ACABA DE PASAR,NUNCA,CREO QUE ME ENAMORE DE TI VLAD---

\---OH,NO PENSE QUE LLEGAMOS A TANTO,PERO CRIS YA TENGO PAREJA--.

\---NO ME IMPORTA COMPARTIRTE CON TU ESPOSA---.

\---NO CRIS,YA TENGO PAREJA SE LLAMA FRANCHESCO---

\---QUE?TIENES A OTRO,OH,PERO NO IMPORTA QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO CUANDO SE PUEDA---.

Drac se lo quedo viendo sonriendo.

\---ME AMAS CRIS?

\---SI TE AMO VLAD Y QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO,NO ME IMPORTA SI TIENES A MAS PAREJAS---.

Drac sonrio y lo abrazo y dijo:

\--Tenemos que salir de aquí,TE DEJO EN TU HABITACION Y YO VOY A OTRO LADO,YO TE BUSCO,TU NO ME BUSQUES---.

Lo beso de nuevo y Cris apareció en su habitación y Drac en el ascensor que subia.Al abrirse las puertas estaba Mavis esperando para subir

\---PAPI,MIRA TUS HIJOS Y TUS NIETOS---

\-----MIS DRAGONCITOS DE KOMODO,MIS TARANTULITAS HERMOSAS---

Los beso a todos,los quería a todos.

\----Voy a hablar con papá de la boda, mi tarantulita---


	10. AMO A LOS 3

Se despidieron y Drac camino a la habitación de su padre toco

\---¡Pasa Drac!---

\---PAPÁ ESTOY EN UN DILEMA,ME PUEDES AYUDAR?---

\---VEN HIJO,ESTOY SOLO LAYSA SE FUE A LA CIUDAD---

\--PAPÁ TE ACUERDAS DE CRIS DE LONDRES?---

\---AH SI, EL QUE TE BESO PORQUE---.

\---¡ESTA AQUÍ !, TUVIMOS SEXO Y SE ENAMORO DE MI,DIJO QUE ME AMA Y NO LE IMPORTA COMPARTIRME----

\---¡QUE HICISTE QUE?! ,ESTAS LOCO,YA TIENES A FRANCHESCO HIJO---.

\----ES QUE TAMBIEN ME GUSTA,¡QUE HAGO!,LOS DESEO A LOS DOS,ADEMAS MIS AMIGOS SABEN DE FRANCHESCO Y DE ESTE----

\-----MIRA VOY A HABLAR CON TUS AMIGOS PARA QUE TE AYUDEN,PERO DRAC DEJA DE METERTE EN PROBLEMAS.ME DA MIEDO QUE SE DESCUBRA TODO Y TE QUEDES SIN ESPOSA Y SIN TUS DOS AMORES,TE VA A DOLER EN EL ALMA QUEDARTE SOLO HIJO,TU LOS AMAS CON LOCURA---.

\----POR ESO DIGO QUE ME AYUDES PAPÁ,¡NO SE QUE HACER!---.

\----TU SIGUE TUS LABORES NORMALES,VOY A HABLAR CON TUS AMIGOS---

. Vlad sintió la energía de su hija se teletransporto con los amigos de Drac y se encontró también con su hija Lydia.

\---QUE ESTAN HACIENDO AQUÍ ESCONDIDOS Y TU LYDIA---dijo Vlad

\---PAPÁ,DRAC ESTA EN PROBLEMAS DE AMORES---

\----ME ACABA DE CONFESAR QUE TUVO RELACIONES CON UN TAL CRIS Y LE ACABO DE ADVERTIR DE QUE DEBE CUIDARSE O SE VA A QUEDAR SIN ELISA Y SIN SUS DOS AMORES,SE VA A QUEDAR SOLO Y LA VERDAD SE PODRIA VOLVER LOCO DE DOLOR---.

\----PAPÁ TODO ESTAMOS EN ESO,MAÑANA TÚ TE CASAS Y FRANCHESCO VIENE,HAY QUE VER QUE SE HACE---.

Planearon que hacer,mas que todo en la recepción porque allí es que se pueden cruzar y puede meter la pata Drac.

Pensaron en tener alejado mas que todo a Cris,porque Franchesco si se iba a cuidar de acercarse a Drac porque sabia la situación de Drac,pero a Cris no lo conocían su manera de ser.

Vlad le dijo a Lydia:

\---MIRA HIJA EL ÚLTIMO RECURSO AQUÍ ES QUE SI LAS COSAS SE PONEN MAL,TU TE LLEVES A CRIS A OTRO LADO PARA EVITAR CUALQUIER COSA,¡QUE TE PARECE!----

\---SI,LO VOY A ESTAR CUIDANDO AL TAL CRIS ES MEJOR,PERO TODOS USTEDES ME AYUDAN,¡ESTAN DE ACUERDO?!--.

\---SI—corearon todos.

Llego el matrimonio de Vlad y Alysa,la ceremonia estuvo muy bien,fueron a la recepción,Drac bailaba con Elisa,Jhonny con Mavis,Vlad con Alysa, a Cris lo observaba Lydia que no había invitado a su futuro esposo para que no estorbara.

Todo iba a pedir de boca,Franchesco se cuidaba por amor a Drac,pero Cris lo miraba insistentemente a Drac que empezó a ponerlo nervioso Lydia se dio cuenta.

Le hizo platica a Cris,le dijo :--SOY HERMANA DE VLAD LA BARONESA OSCURA DRACULA,QUIERES BAILAR CONMIGO?—

\--¡-ESTA BIEN!---le agarro la mano y bailo con Lydia.

Mientras Drac no se despegaba de Elisa para evitar a Cris,pero sentía las miradas de ÉL y el deseo le estaba haciendo estragos en su libido.

Elisa le dijo a Drac que iba a estar con sus hijos y nietos porque no le gustaba que estén con niñera,que los extrañaba,que ÉL SE QUEDE EN LA FIESTA Y CUANDO SE CANSE SUBA---.

Drac accedió y se quedo solo,entonces Franchesco le guiño un ojo,y se fue hacia el despacho de Drac.Vlad se dio cuenta llamo a Frank y le dijo que acompañe a Drac hasta la parte de afuera del salón para disimular porque se iba a ver con Franchesco.

Frank accedió y abrazo a Drac , lo saco de ahí como si fueran conversando,entonces Vlad vio que Cris puso cara de enojado,le hizo una seña a su hija y Lydia hizo un hechizo casi imperceptible y se llevo a Cris de la fiesta,pero lo durmió apenas llegaron a su casa y le pidió a una bruja que lo vigile que si esta despertando lo vuelva a dormir hasta que ella llegue de la fiesta.

Mientras Frank dejo solo a Drac que entro aldespacho,hizo un ademan sello el despacho y no se aguanto y beso con locuraa Franchesco que le correspondia el beso,se lo llevo a una habitación vacia,pusoun hechizo para que nadie entre ni escuche nada.

Acosto a franchesco lo dejo desnudo y ÉL TAMBIEN SE DESNUDO Y SE MONTO ENCIMA DE FRANCHESCOY LO BESO COMO SI FUERA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE LO BESA,lo acaricio totalmente que Franchesco lo sintió como si lo amara a Él solamente fue algo hermoso,después Drac se acostó y Franchesco lo beso y acaricio,bajo por su pecho le chupo las tetillas,que lo hizo arquearse de gusto,bajo por el pecho hasta que llego a su pene que lo lamio y se lo chupo fuerte que le hizo tener un orgamo,y siguió chupándoselo, se le subio y se lo metio y empezó a moverse encima de a Drac de adelante hacia atrás haciéndolo jadear de gusto hasta hacerle tener un orgasmo,entonces Drac lo puso en 4 y empezó a embestirlo tan fuerte que Franchesco jadeaba de gusto,tuvieron un orgasmo rico,pero Drac segui con ese bombeo tan salvaje que Franchesco lo adoraba a Drac sentía rico,pero después lo sintió que le apretaba y le llenaba algo tan grande que sentía riquísimo y vio ya no las manos de Drac sino unas enormes garras y sintió un mordisco en la nuca pero no le importo lo que sentía era tan rico que no quería que termine hasta que escucho un tremendo rugido y sintió que su vampiro amado se derramaba dentro de ÉLy Franchesco también tuvo un rico orgasmo.

Entonces vio que salio de ÉL y se acosto un enorme ser al lado y se transformo en su amado Drac que le sonrio y lo abrazo,besándolo.Franchesco lo amaba,le regreso el beso.

Se miraron largo rato y Drac otra vez lo beso,entonces Drac escucho en su mente a su padre:

\--DRAC YA ES TARDE ANDA DONDE ESTA TU ESPOSA,CUIDATE HIJO---

\--GRACIAS PAPA,¡YA VOY!---.

\---FRANCHESCO VAMOS A BAÑARNOS---

Entraron y estaban bañándose , juguetearon un momento riéndose,salieron y se secaron con magia y se visiteron rápidamente.

Drac le pregunto donde quería que lo dejara y le dijo que al lado de Lydia,Drac hizo un hechizo y Franchesco asomo al lado de Lydia que lo agarro y se lo llevo a bailar.

Entonces Drac asomo al pie del ascensor como si hubiera salido de ahí,camino hacia la habitación donde estaba su esposa,entro por debajo como humo escarlata y estaban jugando todos ahí

\--¡-AJAAAAA!,LLEGO PAPA DRAC—

Y LE CAYERON SUS HIJOS Y SUS NIETOS ENCIMA,Y TODO ERAN RISAS..

La fiesta termino,Lydia le dijo a Franchesco que la espere que iba a hablar con su padre,Franchesco se entretuvo con unos conocidos. Lydia le dijo a Vlad que iba a traer a Cris y dejarlo dormido en su habitación.

Fue a su castillo y seguía dormido Cris,lo llevo a su habitación le puso la pijama y lo dejo dormido en su cama y salio de ahí,apareció al lado de su padre , le dijo lo que hizo,todos respiraron aliviados.

Drac le dijo a Elisa para ir a dormir que ya era tarde y Mavis le dijo que se quedaba con los niños que ellos duerman solos.

Drac miro a Elisa y sonrieron.Entraron a su habitación , Drac la beso largo y profundo,Elisa le regreso el beso y abrazo,se metieron a la ducha y allí empezaron sus juegos amatorios,salieron y se secaron con magia.

Drac la alzo en vilo hasta la cama y empezó a acariciarla besándole el cuello,dándole un pequeño mordisco,bajo hasta sus pezones que se los lamia con fervor y los chupaba con gusto que hacia jadear de extasis a Elisa,siguió besándola por su torso desnudo hasta su cadera que se la lamia y hacia sentir gusto a su esposa,llego al clitoris se lo chupo despacio,haciéndole dar unos saltitos de gusto,le beso sus piernas,se acostó y Elisa lo beso en la boca despuessu cuello,sus tetillas se las chupo haciéndolo dar unos respingos de gusto bjando su torso hasta que llego a su pene,se lo lamio y después se lo chupo haciéndolo tener un rico orgasmo y después ella se le subio a horcajadas y empezó a darle embestidas ricas a Drac que gemia de placer le encantaba que su esposa le haga eso,le hizo tener un rico orgasmo,después su esposo la acostó y se le subio encima,la penetro muy despacio , se movia asi mismo mientras la besaba y después le dio un pequeño mordisco y empezó a embestirla con fuerza y le clavo los colmillos haciéndola sentir mas gusto y la embestia mas fuerte que ella le cruzo las piernas en la cintura a Drac y las embestidas ella las sentía tan bien que tuvo un tremendo orgasmo que grito de gusto esto excito más a su esposo que tuvo un orgasmo casi enseguida y rugio con gusto.

Se bajo de su esposa sonriéndole y besándola después,se abrazaron y se durmieron.


	11. LLEGADA DE UN AMIGO ANTIGUO

Estaban tan cansados que se durmieron largo ya eran las 6pm y Elisa se despertó y vio a Drac profundamente dormido y lo dejo que duerma,ella se baño se vistió y fue a ver a su suegro y justo estaba saliendo de su habitación,

\------SEÑOR VLAD ,PUEDE HACER ALGO PARA QUE DRAC DUERMA MÁS Y NADIE LO MOLESTE,ESTA PROFUNDAMENTE DORMIDO,DEBE ESTAR MUY CANSADO---

\---ESTA BIEN ELISA,VOY A VERLO Y PONGO EL HECHIZO EN LA PUERTA---

\--GRACIAS,ME VOY A RECEPCION---

Vlad sabia bien que había tenido sexo con Cris,después con Franchesco y seguro con Elisa y el cansansio debe ser tremendo,abrió la puerta y lo vio dormido desnudo y roncando,lo limpio con magia,le puso la pijama,lo comodo,llamo a dos brujas y les dijo que cuiden el sueño del Rey y que no permitan que nadie entre a molestarlo.

Salio e igual hizo el hechizo en la puerta.

Mientras Cris dormia profundamete por el hechizo de Lydia,pero además era humano y estaba acostumbrado a dormir de noche,en cambio Drac a las 11pm se despertó,se pego su estirón,las brujas lo vieron,lo saludaron:

\---Buenas Noches Eminencia,desea algo,o nos vamos?---

\----NO DESEO NADA,¡GRACIAS!---

Y las Brujas se fueron,Drac se levanto y se cambio,salio de la habitacion rumbo al Lobby y escucho roncar fuerte a alguien,el aroma le parecio conocido era Cris,miro a todos lados y no vio a nadie,entro a la habiatacion de Cris,lo vio dormido,le acaricio el pelo,se agacho y le dio un beso en los labios,contento con eso,salio y bajo al Lobby.

Al llegar vio a Elisa en la Recepcion y sus amigos estaban jugando al póker vampiro,fue donde su esposa,la beso,ella se contento viéndolo despierto y tranquilo:

\---YA DESPERTASTE DORMILON---

\---AH,SI,TENGO HAMBRE,ME ACOMPAÑAS A COMER?---

\---¡CLARO QUE SÍ!---, le hizo señas a laMosca para que se quede en Recepcion.

Drac comio como nunca,Elisa lo veía comer con ansiedad,y se reia parecía que ya se atragantaba,ya en el postre se calmo un poco pero era por darle también a su esposa.

Mas tarde fue a jugar el póker y todo eran risas,mas que todo cuando era Frank al pobrecito lo desarmaban,.

Ya empezaba a amanecer llego un nuevo huésped al Hotel,entro y vio a Drac jugando y riendo con algunos monstruos,le extraño,porque cuando lo conocio era un vampiro serio,sin sentimientos,solo le había escuchado la risa cuando mataba a alguien.

Era un vampiro que estuvo en la guerra,y admiraba a Dracula,pero esto era para ÉL muy extraño.

Se registro como CARL SITTENS,Drac escucho ese nombre y miro a Recepcion,vio a un hombre fornido,alto y le parecio conocido,les dijo a sus amigos que iba a ver algo.

Se levanto y se acerco al huésped dijo:

\---BIENVENIDO AL HOTEL TRANSYLAVNIA SOY DRACULA EL DUEÑO---.

\-----BUENAS NOCHES,GRACIAS,SOY CARL SITTENS CONDE DRACULA---.

\-----LO CONOZCO DE ALGUN LADO?---

\---SÍ CONDE,EN LA GUERRA,YO ERA SU MANO DERECHA,YO ERA QUIEN LE TENIA LA SANGRE HUMANA PARA ALIMENTARSE----.

\---AH,YA ME ACUERDO,CARL,MIRA NO TIENES QUE PAGAR NADA AQUÍ,VEN TE VOY A PRESENTAR CON UNOS AMIGOS---.

\-----MIREN SE LLAMA CARL,FUE MI MANO DERECHA EN LA GUERRA,---.

Lo presento con todos,se sento con ellos y comenzaron a contar las anécdotas de la guerra.

\------UNA VEZ ME ASUSTE CUANDO ESTABA TRANSFORMADO EN VAMPIRO GUERRERO Y EN UNA PELEA SE DESCUIDO Y LO HIRIERON LA HERIDA ERA GRANDE,PERO LOS MATO A TODOS Y DESPUES LO VI CAER,CORRI Y ESTABA CON LOS OJOS CERRADOS,LE DI LA SANGE PERO LA HERIDA NO SE CERRABA,SE ME OCURRIO DARLE LA MIA,ME MORDIO Y DESPUES DESPERTE YA ESTABA BIEN Y MIRANDOME,YA NO TENIA LA HERIDA,PERO DESPUES SE LA PASO BURLANDOSE DE MI,PORQUE ERA VIRGEN Y POR ESO MI SANGRE LO SANO---.

\---DRAC,COMO SIEMPRE BURLANDOSE---.

\-----PERDONAME CARL,PERO EN ESE TIEMPO ERA JOVEN Y TODO ME CAUSABA GRACIA---.

\-----ESTA BIEN,ADEMAS ESO FUE HACE SIGLOS----

Drac miro a todos y pregunto:-----CARL SIGUES VIRGEN?---.

\-----DRAAAC,¡NO LO MOLESTES!---.

\-----¡QUE PASA!,ES UNA SIMPLE PREGUNTA---.

\----SI, SIGO VIRGEN---.lo dijo serio.

\----- QUÉ?,PERO COMO ES POSIBLE----.

\------YO NO TENGO TANTA SUERTE COMO USTED CONDE,NO HABIA VAMPIRA QUE NO CAIGA EN SUS BRAZOS U OTRA COSA,JEJE---.

\---PERO TANTOS SIGLOS Y NADA,NO ES POSIBLE---.

\---A VER,OPINEN USTEDES,ES ATRACTIVO VERDAD?---.

\-----DRAC ESO DEBES PREGUNTARLE A UNA MUJER,NOSOTROS SOMOS HOMBRES--.

\---AH SI ES CIERTO,AH,VERONICA VEN ACA UN MOMENTO,MIRA A ESTE HOMBRE Y DIME ES ATRACTIVO?--.

Veronica lo miro y le cayo mal,la razón no sabe----CONDE,NO ME GUSTA PARA NADA,PERMISO---.

Drac se quedo pensando,se levanto un momento se dirigio a Elisa que estaba en recepción y ya se iba.

\---amor espera un momento,mira ese que esta alla es un amigo de la guerra y puedes creer que sigue virgen,no se que tiene,pregunte a una mujer y me dijo que no le gusta,quieres verlo y opinar como mujer?----.

\---ESTA BIEN DRAC,VAMOS---.

Llegaron saludo y lo miro,sintió una molestia mirándolo pero no sabia que era.

\---MIRA DRAC,LO MIRE Y SENTI QUE TODO ÉL ME MOLESTA,PERO MÁS PARECE QUE TUVIERA UNA MALDICION O HECHIZO PARA QUE NADIE LO QUIERA,CREO ESO---.

\----OYE CARL,PUEDE SER ESO ENTONCES,PORQUE TANTOS SIGLOS Y NADIE TE TOME EN CUENTA,TUVISTE PROBLEMAS CON ALGUIEN SIGLOS ATRÁS---.

Carl se quedo pensando y dijo que a los 116 años peleo con una chica porque lo encontró con otra y tiempo después ninguna mujer se le acercaba ni lo quería.

\----TE ACUERDAS COMO SE LLAMABA O ERA HIJA DE UNA BRUJA?--.

Carl pensó un momento y dijo:

\---SI SU MADRE ERA UNA BRUJA QUE SE LLAMABA ELURION---.

\---QUÉ,ELURION,VAYA,ESA BRUJA ES RENCOROSA,,OYE CARL YO LA CONOZCO PUEDO HABLAR CON ELLA PARA QUE TE QUITE ESE HECHIZO---

\---EN VERDAD CONDE?---.

\---DIME DRAC A SECAS,SOMOS AMIGOS,YA NO SOY TU JEFE---.

\--GRACIAS DRAC----

\---BUENO A DORMIR YA ES TARDE---.

Elisa se fue con Drac a dormir,en el camino se cruzaron con Cris que bajaba a desayunar,le guiño un ojo a Drac al disimulo,y Drac le sonrio.

Cris al bajar en el ascensory abrirse las puertas se miro de frente con Carl,que le cayo de la patada,le fruncio el seño y salio,Carl agacho la cabeza diciéndose,¡ya estoy harto de esto!.

Ya llego las 6pm y el Hotel comenzó con el murmullo de que todos estaban ya despiertos,Drac estaba vestido para ir a recepción y se encontró con Daniel.

\---HIJO YA NO TE VEO TAN SEGUIDO---

\---AH,ES QUE ESTOY AYUDANDO A ANNA CON LO DE LA TECNOLOGIA DEL HOTEL,ESTAMOS INSTALANDO CAMARAS PARA VIGILARLO Y ACTUALIZANDO LOS SOFTWARE---.

\-----OH,BUENO VAS A CENAR Y TU ESPOSA,NO VA BAJAR?---.

\---ANNA,YA BAJO,ESTA EN RECEPCION ACTUALIZANDO LA COMPUTADORA Y LE ESTA ENSEANDO A LA MOSCA A USARLA---

\---OH,ENTONCES VAMONOS NOSOTROS,ELISA DEMORA TODAVIA---

Bajaron,entraron al comedor y estaba Cris en una mesa cercana.

Se sentaron y empezaron a conversar de Vlad,llegaron las gárgolas con lo pedido,se reian pero Daniel sintió que lo miraban mucho y se regreso a ver y era Cris,Drac se dio cuenta y no le gusto nada.Cuando terminaron le dijo a Daniel que vaya con su esposa,que Él iba a hacer algo,Daniel se fue.

Se levanto y fue donde estaba Cris.

\---HOLA CRIS,TE VI MIRANDO A MI HIJO Y NO ME GUSTO TU MIRADA,ÉL NO ES COMO YO,---.

\---¡ESTAS CELOSO DRAC!---

\---QUÉ,ESTAS LOCO,CELOSO DE MI HIJO?,LO QUE NO QUIERO ES QUE TE ENTROMETAS EN SU RELACION---

\-----DRAC CONTIGO QUIERO ESTAR,¡SOLO CONTIGO!---

\---PERO CRIS,ya te dije que tengo pareja---.

\---SI AYER TE VI QUE TE LO LLEVASTE DE LA FIESTA—

\---ES QUE AMO A FRANCHESCO CRIS,NO ES SOLO SEXO---

\---ME DA IGUAL,YO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO DRAC,YO TE AMO---

\-----VAMOS A MI DESPACHO—

Drac le agarro la mano se hizo humo escarlata y apareció en su despacho.

\-----MIRA CRIS,FRANCHESCO SE CUIDA DE NO DAR A NOTAR LO NUESTRO CON MI ESPOSA--.

\---YO PUEDO HACER LO MISMO---

\--PERO SERIA DE FRANCHESCO TAMBIÉN Y LA VERDAD NO SE SI PUEDAS---

\---MIRA VLAD,TE AMO,ME ENAMORE DE TI ---.-----

\-------PERO,PARA MÍ SE ME HACE DIFICIL,YO TENGO MUCHA CARGA ENCIMA,NO SE SI PODRE DSIIMULAR---.

\---NO TE PREOCUPES DRAC,TE AMO Y NO TE DAÑARIA---

\---BUENO,ESTA BIEN,AHORA DEBO IRME TENGO QUE BUSCAR A ALGUIEN PARA SOLUCIONAR UN PROBLEMA---

\---ESTA BIEN DRAC DESPUES NOS VEMOS---.


	12. ¿Y AHORA, QUE HACEMOS CON CRIS?

Drac fue en busca de la bruja Elurion a las tierras bajas cuando llego,hizo un ademan mágico se abrió un portal y entro.

Cuando lo vieron lo saludaban alegres,le pregunto a una que si sabia donde estaba Elurion,le señalo una casa y se encamino hacia ella.

Toco y le abrió la bruja,en cuanto lo vio,lo abrazo,quería mucho a Drac.

\---VLAD A LOS SIGLOS QUE VIENES A VISITARME---

\---HOLA ELURION,COMO HAS ESTADO---

\---BIEN,ESTE VENIA A PEDIRTE UN FAVOR ELURION---

\---DIME VLAD---

\-----TU HIJA TUVO UN NOVIO QUE SE LLAMA CARL Y---

\---AH, ESE MALDITO DESGRACIADO,ACASO LO CONOCES VLAD---.

\---SI, FUE MI MANO DERECHA EN LA GUERRA,SIEMPRE ME SALVABA DE MORIR---

\-----LO ODIO,LE PUSO EL CUERNO A MI HIJA,POR ESO LE PUSE EL HECHIZO DEL RECHAZO PARA QUE NADIE SE FIJE EN ÉL---

\---PERO ELURION YA ESO PASO HACE SIGLOS Y TU HIJA YA ESTA CASADA ---

\---OH,ES CIERTO Y QUE DESEAS QUE HAGA VLAD---

\---ELURION PODRIAS HACERME EL FAVOR DE QUITARLE EL HECHIZO,POR MI QUIERES?---

Elurion quería mucho a Vlad,como si fuera un hijo y accedió a quitarle el hechizo.

\--Gracias Elurion,gracias---

\---POR TI VLAD,SOLO POR TI Y QUERIA DECIRTE ALGO VLAD,TEN CUIDADO CON TUS AMORES,PRESIENTO ALGO MALO Y ES CONTIGO,SI PASA ALGO LLAMAME,QUIERES?--.

\---SI ELURION,LO HARE---.

Quieres el jugo de arandano que se hacer,tengo bastante.

\---¡EN VERDAD!,SI QUIERO ME ENCANTA COMO TÚ LO HACES---

Se quedo con ella bastante tiempo,conversando y tomando el jugo,hasta que se despidió y regreso al Hotel.

Llego con la buena nueva para Carl,lo encontró en la biblioteca encerrado leyendo.

\---CARL,CARL YA ESTÁ, YA TE QUITO EL HECHIZO---

\---HOLA DRAC,EN VERDAD ,¡EN VERDAD?!

\---SI CARL,VAMOS A PROBAR,¡VAMOS!---.

Salieron de la biblioteca,bajaron en el ascensor,salieron al Lobby y estaba una vampira sola leyendo algo en la Laptop,Drac le dijo que se acerque y le haga platica.

Carl se acerco , le hizo platica y ella le sonrio y le dijo que se siente con ella,allí se quedo bastante tiempo.

Drac lo miraba y vio que si le quito el hechizo y sonrio, Cris estaba saliendo del comedor de alla lo vio a su vampiro enamorado parado en recepción y paso besándolo en la mejilla e hizo sobresaltar a Drac y Cris se fue riendo.

Drac se quedo con los nervios de punta y cuando su padre le toco el hombro solto un gritito

\-----Oye DRAC,YA ME VOY A MI LUNA DE MIEL,¡CUIDATE!, HIJO NO COMETAS ALGUN ERROR YA TE DIJE Y PORQUE ESTAS NERVIOSO?---

\-----ES QUE HABLE CON CRIS Y DIJO QUE SE IBA A CUIDAR DE NO HACER NOTAR LO NUESTRO,PERO ANTES DE QUE TU VENGAS SALIO DEL COMEDOR Y YO NO LO VI,SE ACERCO DE REPENTE Y ME BESO LA MEJILLA Y SE FUE RIENDO---

\---QUE?,¡ESO ESTA MAL!,DILE QUE NO HAGA ESO,BUENO CUIDATE DRAC,ADIOS—

\--ADIOS PAPA,DISFRUTA TU LUNA DE MIEL,ADIOS LAYSA--.

ADIOS DRAC---- Y se fueron a su luna de Miel.

Lydia se apareció de repente en una estela de humo rojiverde y Drac grito de susto,eso le extraño a su hermana Drac jamas se asustaba.

\---¡Que te pasa! que te asustaste?---

\--LYDIA,QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO---Le dijo a Elisa que le ayude en la recepción que iba a hablar con su hermana,Elisa lo beso y se quedo.

Llegaron al despacho e hizo un hechizo que no moleste nadie y no se escuche nada.

Le conto lo que hablo con Cris,lo que le prometio y lo que hizo en la recepción,Lydia fruncio el ceño:

\---DRAC,ESTE TAL CRIS,TE QUIERE DAÑAR TU RELACION,SINO NO HUBIERA HECHO ESO A VISTA DE TODOS---.

Miro a su hermano que ya estaba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

\---¡MALDITA SEA! DRAC,ESTAS ENAMORADO DE CRIS VERDAD?---.

\---SI LYDIA,ME GUSTA,¡ME ENCANTA! ASI COMO ELISA Y FRANCHESCO---.

\---AY,QUE HACEMOS,TIENES QUE CUIDARTE,PERO CRIS ES UN PELIGRO PARA TI,PARECE QUE ES DE LO QUE SOLO QUIEREN ALGO PARA ELLOS---.

Drac estaba asustado,no sabia que hacer.

\----MIRA,VOY A HABLAR CON TODOS TUS AMIGOS,PARA VER MÁS OPINIONES,SI, ¡ESPERAME AQUI! NO SALGAS DRAC---

¡ESTA BIEN-!--dijo Drac-

Lydia se esfumo y asomo cerca de Frank y le dijo que busque a los demás es una emergencia sobre Drac.

En un momento ya estaban todos,hasta las mujeres que también sabían eso.Lydia les conto lo que paso con Cris.

\-----Quiero que me ayuden que podemos hacer para ayudar a Drac,esta enamorado de CRIS ASI COMO CON ELISA Y FRANCHESCO,NO ES UN PASATIEMPO,PERO SE ESTA PONIENDO PELIGROSO ESTO---.

Mientras Drac se había acostado en el sofá del despacho y se estaba quedando dormido,esperando el regreso de su hermana. La puerta se abrió despacio,la cerraron asi mismo sin ruido.

Entonces Drac sintió que lo besaban,abrió los ojos y era Cris,le gusto el beso y empezó a besarlo con pasión,esos instintos de Drac tan traicioneros que dejaban la sensatez atrás.

Lo abrazo,apretándolo contra ÉL,para besarlo mas profundo y entonces se abrio la puerta de repente y era Mavis,que al ver a su padre besando a otro hombre,la sorprendio tanto que se quedo muda,ella jamás se imagino esto de su padre,jamás.

Empezo a llorar y Drac la escucho,se dio cuenta,se zafo de Cris y quiso acercarse a su hija y ella retrocedio llorando y corrió a su habitación.

Drac se quedo petrificado y se le salieron las lagrimas y llego Lydia,no le gusto para nada que este Cris ahí.

\---POR QUE LLORAS DRAC?—

\---MAVIS ME VIO CON CRIS,¡ME VIO CON CRIS!---

\---QUE?¡MALDITA SEA DRAC!,NO Y AHORA,Y AHORA QUE HACEMOS,¡VOY A HABLAR CON ELLA!---.

Lydia se fue donde estaba Mavis ,la encontró llorando,la suerte que los niños estaban dormidos.

\---MAVIS,VISTE A TU PAPA CON ESE HOMBRE VERDAD?---

\---SI,JAMAS IMAGINE QUE A MI PAPA LE GUSTEN ESAS COSAS,¡JAMAS!,NUNCA LO VI HACERLO,NUNCA----

\----MIRA MAVIS,TU PAPA SIEMPRE LE A GUSTADO ESO,SIEMPRE TODA LA FAMILIA LO SABEMOS ,FRANCHESCO ES SU PAREJA ESTABLE---.

\---QUÉ?,QUE USTEDES SABIAN,¡COMO ES POSIBLE!,COMO---

\---MAVIS,LOS VAMPIROS GUERREROS COMO TU PAPÁ,MÁS QUE TODO ÉL,A LOS PRISIONEROS LOS VIOLABAN LOS SODOMIZABAN,LOS VAMPIROS SON PERVERTIDOS MAVIS Y ESE ES EL MUNDO DEL QUE TU PAPÁ SIEMPRE QUISO PROTEGERTE,POR ESO ESTABA SIN TENER PAREJA MIENTRAS TE CRIO, FUE EL SACRIFICIO MAS DURO,ESTABA ACOSTUMBRADO AL SEXO HASTA 6 VECES EN EL DIA Y ESTUVO 118 AÑOS SIN HACER NADA---.

\-------TIA, PERO ¡CON HOMBRES!---,

MAVIS,TU ABUELO TAMBIEN LO HACE,TU BISABUELO TAMBIEN LO HIZO

\---ENTONCES ES NORMAL ESO?---

\----.BUENO ESO ES PRIVADO,SOLO LA FAMILIA LO SABE Y AHORA TODO LOS AMIGOS AQUÍ LO SABEN Y LO ESTAN AYUDANDO PARA QUE ELISA NO SE ENTERE----.

\-----TIA.NO ME GUSTO LO QUE VI,¡ME DOLIO! ,PERO SI ESO YA VIENE DE SIGLOS ATRÁS Y TODOS OS HOMBRES DE LA FAMILIA LO HACEN,YO NO PUEDO PONERME EN CONTRA,¡AMO A MI PAPÁ!---.

\---MAVIS TU PAPÁ SE ASUSTO CUANDO LO VISTE Y SE QUEDO ASUSTADO LLORANDO,TE AMA Y NO QUERIA QUE LO VIERAS ASÍ, ¡JAMAS!,PERO AHORA YA ERES UNA MUJER MADURA Y DEBES ENTENDERLO---

\---SI TIA,LO ENTIENDO,VOY APOYARLO,PERO SI FRANCHESCO ES SU PAREJA ESTABLE,QUE HACE CON ESE HOMBRE BESANDOSE---

\---ES QUE SE ENAMORO DE ÉL Y NO QUIERE SACARLO DE SU VIDA,PERO EL TAL CRIS,NO RESPETA LOS DESEOS DE DRAC,FRANCHESCO SE CUIDA DE ELISA,PERO ÉSTE NO,LE VA A CAUSAR UN GRAN DOLOR A DRAC---dijo Lydia

\----VOY A HABLAR CON MI PAPÁ Y A DECIRLE QUE LO VOY A APOYAR,NO QUIERO VERLO TRISTE---.

\---¡VAMOS MAVIS!---

Fueron hasta el despacho de Drac,Cris ya se había ido.

\----PAPÁ,QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO---Drac la miro asustado de lo que le iba a decir.

\------Mi tia ya me explico tu situación y la respeto,tu eres mi papá y te amo,te voy a ayudar en todo Y QUIERO DECIRTE QUE NO ME IMPORTA TUS GUSTOS SEXUALES---.

Drac al escuchar a su hija eso,la abrazo:

\--GRACIAS MI TARANTULITA LINDA,TENIA MIEDO QUE ME RECHAZARAS,TE AMO DEMASIADO,POR ESO ME HE CUIDADO DE QUE NO TE ENTERES---.

\----PAPÁ,PERO LO QUE ME CONTO TIA LYDIA DE ESE TAL CRIS,¡DA MIEDO!,POR CULPA DE ÉL PUEDES PERDER TU RELACION CON ELISA Y TAL VEZ CON FRANCHESCO Y POR LO QUE VI A ÉL ¡NO LE IMPORTA!--dijo Mavis-.

\----PERO NO SE QUE HACER,ESTABA DORMIDO AQUÍ Y ENTRO DESPACIO,NO LO SENTI Y ME BESO—dijo Drac

\------TIA HAY QUE PENSAR COMO AYUDAR,ESTE CRIS CREO QUE QUIERE DAÑARLE LA RELACION PARA QUEDARSE ÉL SOLO CON MI PAPA Y NO ES JUSTO,ELISA ES EL¡ ZING !DE MI PAPA---.

\---Y DRAC QUE NO QUIERE QUE LE BORREMOS LA MEMORIA,¡ESTA ENAMORADO DE ÉL!---.

.----AY QUE DILEMA TAN DURO DE RESOLVER---dijo Mavis.

En eso llegaron todos los amigos de Drac,se sorprendieron de ver a Mavis ahí.Lydia puso un hechizo en la puerta.

\---AMIGOS,MAVIS ¡YA LO SABE TODO!---.

\--¡-QUE?! YA SABE LO DE DRAC---

\---SI,LO SÉ TODO Y QUIERO AYUDARLO CON LO DE ESE CRIS--.

\---AQUÍ EL PROBLEMA ES DRAC QUE NO QUIERE QUE LO TOQUEN ESTA ENAMORADO DE ESE CRIS ¡CARAMBA!---.

\---DEBEMOS PENSAR QUE MISMO HACER Y ¡HACERLO BIEN!---dijo Lydia.


	13. POR CELOS DRAC LO PIERDE TODO

Mientras Carl se dio cuenta que ya nadie lo rechazaba y en el ascensor se topo con Cris y como todo vampiro guerrero le gusto y éste le sonrio,se le acerco y lo beso,para Carl que tenia tantos siglos sin sexo por la maldición de la bruja,le devolvió el beso,le sabia a gloria y a Cris también.

Antes de salir del ascensor Carl vio que no había nadie y se llevo de la mano a Cris a su habitación,Carl era alto y fornido y le gusto,empezaron a acariciarse y besarse,Carl estaba que reventaba de ganas.

Se desvistieron y Cris le vio el miembro,no era tan grande como el de Vlad,pero igual le gusto,se acostaron y el chico empezó a besarlo y Carl mientras lo besaba con furia lo acariciaba,por todas partes,pero Cris empezó a besarle las tetillas,bajo directo al pene y empezó a chupárselo como estaba con ganas tuvo un orgasmo rápido,Cris le limpio todo con la lengua y Carl lo agarro lo puso en 4 y lo penetro sintió tal gusto que empezó a embestirlo a lo bruto pero a Cris le encantaba eso lo sentía tan rico,Carl estaba desesperado,tuvo un orgasmo pero siguió embistiéndolo lo tenia duro,después lo viro boca arriba y lo volvió a penetrar asi para mirarle los ojos y Cris le sonreía,el vampiro lo embestia y al mismo tiempo lo besaba después lo mordio en el cuello y eso lo hizo gozar más a Cris,fue una sesión de sexo bestial,hasta que Carl ya se canso y Cris ya solamente lo acariciba.

Estuvieron besándose mucho rato,y se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

Mientras Drac salio del despacho para ver a Elisa,la beso y jugueteo con ella,se fueron a la sala de estar,la Mosca quedo a cargo,estaban jugando con las laptops y se reian,mientras los amigos quedaron planeando que hacer con Cris.

Elisa le dijo para ir a ver a los niños y jugar con ellos

\--Ya debes estar despiertos dijo Elisa,Drac la abrazo y se teletransporto donde estaban los niños y Si,ya estaban despiertos,cuando vieron a sus padres y abuelos,se soltaron a jugar con ellos,Drac se sentía en la gloria jugando con quienes amaba.

Ya tenían un plan Mavis,Lydia y los amigos de Drac,asi que se fueron cada quien a sus habitaciones.

Mavis vio a sus padres jugando con los niños,le alegro ver eso,les dijo que cuando se vayan dejen a los niños con Jhonny y ella para que duerman solos.

Estuvieron jugando un poco más y Elisa dijo:

\--Amor vamos ya,tengo sueño,guiñándole el ojo,Drac sonrio,se despidieron de Mavis y Jhonny que ya estaba listo para ir a recepción,era su turno.

Fueron ya a su habitación Elisa y Drac, se metieron a bañarse,riéndose y acariciándose, después terminaron haciendo el amor en la cama,se quedaron besándose un largo rato y se durmieron.

Ya eran las 6pm,Drac salía de su habitación para ir a recepción,salio con Elisa del brazo sonriendo y vio salir a Cris y Carl de la habitacion de Carl,se contuvo porque tenia a su lado a su espos,sonrio y mejor abrazo a Elisa y se teletransporto a recepción.

Llego agitado,Elisa le dijo:--- Drac Estas agitado,que paso?---

\---AH,ES QUE TENGO HAMBRE VAMOS A CENAR---.

Llegaron,les sirvieron,estaban comiendo a gusto llego Mavis se unio a ellos,conversaban y reian,Entonces llegaron CARL Y Cris se sentaron en una mesa casi frente donde estaban ellos.

Mavis se dio cuenta en como se puso su papá,trato de distraerlo,pero era imposible,estaban de frente y se reian.

Terminaron y Mavis agarro a su padre riendo,practicamete jalándolo hacia afuera,Elisa ni se imaginaba lo que su esposo estaba sintiendo.

Mavis quedito le decía:

\---Papá,POR FAVOR,DISIMULA,POR FAVOR,ELISA ESTA AQUÍ---.

Con esas palabras reacciono Drac,se dedico a Elisa y se le quito un poco lo que sentía.

Mavis vio a los amigos de Drac,y fue hacia ellos y rápido les conto lo que paso en el comedor,se miraron,y lo llamaron para distraerlo,beso a Elisa y fue a ver a sus amigos,que trataron de distraerlo.

Carl salio primero porque Cris se quedo comiendo otra cosa más que pidió,al salir vio a Drac con sus amigos se fue hacia ellos,al llegar saludo

\---HOLA DRAC,HOLA A TODOS---.

\---HOLA CARL---menos Drac que se estaba conteniendo,se levanto,agarro del brazo a Carl y se lo llevo afuera del hotel,todos lo miraron y observaron al disimulo a Elisa ella no vio nada,estaba ocupada con facturas.

\------QUE PASA DRAC,TE VEO RARO,COMO ENOJADO---

\-----QUE TIENES TÚ CON CRIS,ME PUEDES DECIR?---

\---QUÉ,AH ES QUE COMO YA NO TENGO EL HECHIZO NOS ENCONTRAMOS AYER EN EL ASCENSOR Y ME SONRIO Y BUENO A MI TAMBIEN ME GUSTAN LOS CHICOS Y SE ME INSINUO,ME BESO Y COMO NO HE HECHO NUNCA EL AMOR NOS FUIMOS A LA HABITACION Y TUVIMOS SEXO,ERA MI PRIMERA VEZ Y ME GUSTO Y DIJO QUE LE GUSTO,DRAC ES MI PRIMER AMOR DRAC,PENSE QUE IBA A SER CON UNA MUJER,JEJEJE---.

Carl vio a Drac que estaba hecho una furia,estaba rojo,Él lo conocía como se ponía cuando en verdad se enojaba.

\----Drac porque estas asi,que PASA,NO TE ALEGRA MI PRIMERA VEZ SIEMPRE TE BURLABAS---.

\---MIRA CARL POR SI NO LO SABIAS CRIS ES MIO, Y NADIE TOCA LO MIO---

\---QUE?,YO NO SABIA NADA,PERO SI ÉL ES TUYO,PORQUE SE ME INSINUO Y SE ACOSTO CONMIGO,YO NO SABIA,SI TU ME HUBIERAS ADVERTIDO,JAMAS LO HUBIERA TOCADO,PERDONAME DRAC---.

Drac se dio cuenta que era cierto lo que decia Él no tuvo la culpa fue Cris,lo hizo porque quiso.

\------BUENO CARL,AHORA YA LO SABES CRIS ES MIO,NO QUIERO QUE TE LE ACERQUES MÁS,ENTENDIDO?---.

\---SI SEÑOR,ENTENDIDO Y PERDON---

ESTA BIEN CARL,TU NO SABIAS NADA----Lo abrazo,mientras Cris había salido del comedor,los vio afuera y salio sonriendo.

Carl entro cabizbajo al Hotel y no miro a Cris,que se lo quedo viendo,la indiferencia,Carl llego hasta el grupo de Drac,se sento triste.

\----HEY DRAC,JAJAJA COMO ESTAS,TE SENTARON BIEN LOS CUERNOS?,JAJAJA—dijo Cris

Drac cuando escucho eso,la furia ya no pudo contenerla y le grito.

\---MIRA CRIS,TÚ TE LE INSINUASTE,YO SABIA QUE ERA VIRGEN PORQUE LO CONOZCO HACE SIGLOS ATRÁS Y SABIAS QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE NADIE MÁS TE TOQUE Y TODAVIA TE BURLAS DE MI?---

Cris lo miro sonriendo,eso quería que estalle para dañarle la relación con todos y solo quedarse Él con Vlad.

\-----JAJAJA,VLAD QUE CELOSO ERES,FUE UNA CANITA AL AIRE NADA MÁS,JAJAJA---eso encendio la furia de Drac que hizo tremendo rugido llamando la atención de todos y de "ELISA",que fueron hasta la puerta a ver que pasaba.

\-----Y PORQUE RUGES AH,TÚ TE ACUESTAS CON TU ESPOSA,CON FRANCHESCO Y YO QUE?,NO PUEDO ACOSTARME CON QUIEN ME DE LA GANA?,TU NO ERES MI DUEÑO---

Drac estaba furioso,estaba rojo,los sentidos ya no se cuidaban de nada y solto:

\---ERES MIO,MIO CRIS Y CON LO MIO NADIE SE METE Y TÚ NO PUEDES ESTAR CON OTRO SOLO CONMIGO----

\---JAJAJA,ESTAS LOCO VLAD,EL HECHO QUE TE QUIERA,NO QUIERE DECIR QUE SEAS MI DUEÑO--dijo Cris.

\-------SOY EL REY DE LOS VAMPIROS,LO MÍO ES PRIMERO---gritó Drac

\-----NO ME IMPORTA NADA QUE SEAS REY DE LOS VAMPIROS YO ME ACUESTO CON QUIEN YO QUIERA----dijo Cris

Elisa no podía creer lo que escuchaba,estaba atónita y todos los demás también de la metida grande de pata de Drac,esto haría que su relación termine y para completar,Franchesco había llegado para darle la sorpresa a Drac y estaba en el puente escuchando todo.

\------YO SOY EL REY DE LA OSCURIDAD,EL REY DE TRANSYLVANIA Y EL REY DE LOS VAMPIROS,NO SOY CUALQUIER MOZALBETE QUE PUEDES VERLE LA CARA DE ESTUPIDO CRIS,ERES MIO,MIO Y NADIE TOCA LO MIOOOO---dijo Drac

\------PUES SI TE VI LA CARA DE ESTUPIDO VLAD,ME GUSTO ESTAR CON CARL SABES,NO SOLO TÚ ERES VAMPIRO ASI QUE YO ME PUEDO ACOSTAR CON QUIEN QUIERA ESTUPIDO---dijo Cris

Drac estaba furioso al máximo,y rugio horrible y se transformo en el rey de la Oscuridad,lo miro y Cris se asusto,jamas lo había visto como el rey de la Oscuridad.y escucho:

\------MIO,MIO,ERES MIO Y NADIE TOCA LO MIO,MIO---.Y agarro a Cris con su garra y se lo llevo volando.

Elisa sollozo y Mavis la abrazo y entraron juntas,los demás se dieron cuenta que todos escucharon y vieron lo que paso y oyeron llorar a alguien y asomo Franchesco,se miraron y se quedaron cabizbajo,paso lo que tanto temian.

El impacto de Elisa de enterarse de todo fue tremendo,lloro y subio en el ascensor a su habitación.Mavis sollozaba de verla así y saber que para su padre se termino todo,lo perdió todo y todavía no lo sabia.

Mavis vio entrar llorando a Franchesco,eso fue demasiado Él también se entero,esto ya fue el acabose,se sento en la sala de estar a llorar,Eunice lo abrazo para que se desahogue,Mavis se sento agarrada la cabeza pensando lo que iba a pasar

Elisa se acostó a llorar de la traición de su esposo,no podía creerlo.

Daniel también había bajado para ajustar una computadora y al escuchar el escandalo también había salido y se entero de todo y estaba asombrado,no conocía ese lado de su padre,estaba sorprendido de lo que se entero.


	14. DRAC SE QUEDA SOLO

Mientras Drac había llegado volando a una cueva escondida que usaba antes para sus encuentros amorosos,lo solto lo miro viéndolo temblar y le sonrió,se transformo de nuevo,se le acerco y lo beso y Cris se dejo llevar,entraron y había una habitación escondida.

\-----CRIS,TE AMO,POR ESO NO QUIERO QUE NADIE TE TOQUE---

.---PERO DRAC ME RECLAMAS COMO TUYO,TE AMO PERO NO DEBES SER ASÍ CONMIGO TAN EGOISTA,TÚ SI TIENE A TU ESPOSA A FRANCHESCO Y TE ACUESTAS CON CUANTA MUJER TE DE LADO---.dijo Cris

\---OH ESTA BIEN,PERO AHORA QUIERO TENERTE EN MIS RAZOS,CRIS----.—dijo Drac

Cris lo abrazo,lo beso,le acaricio lo desvistió besándolo,tuvieron una sesión de amor con caricias,besos y lo penetro despacio sin ser salvaje demostrándole cuanto lo amaba y Cris gozaba sintiendo esa manera de ser de Vlad,terminaron,se abrazaron un buen rato,besándose,se metieron a bañarse y jugueteaban enjabonándose,se vistieron y Drac dijo:

\--YA ES TARDE VAMONOS---.

Lo abrazo y se teletransporto al Hotel,llegaron a la recepción y Drac se fijo que todos lo miraban cabizbajos.

\---QUE PASA?—dijo Drac

Mavis se acerco:

\---PAPA,OH,ELISA TE VIO Y TE ESCUCHO TODO LO QUE DIJISTE AFUERA,YA SABE TODO PAPA,TODO—

\---QUE COSA?,NO,NO ES POSIBLE---dijo Drac

\---Y FRANCHESCO TAMBIEN ESTABA EN EL PUENTE ESCUCHANDO VENIA A DARTE UNA SORPRESA Y SE ENTERO DE TODO PAPA---.

\---NOOO,MI ESPOSA,FRANCHESCO Y ELISA?---dijo Drac.

\-----AHÍ VIENE PAPÁ---

\---MI AMOR---—dijo Drac

\---DRAC,NO ME TOQUES,AHÍ TE DEJO TODAS TUS COSAS YO ME VOY DE AQUÍ---dijo Elisa

\---QUE?PERO ELISA MI AMOR NO TE VAYAS,NO ME DEJES----

Mavis cogio a sus hermanos y se los llevo afuera para que no escuchen ni vean nada.

\-----DRAC ME HAS ENGAÑADO VILMENTE,HAS PISOTEADO MI AMOR COMO SI NO VALIERA NADA,SABES QUE TE AMO,PERO PARECE QUE NO TE IMPORTA NI UN POCO MI AMOR,HE SIDO TU BURLA,ME VOY DE AQUÍ,TE ODIO,TE ODIO---dijo Elisa

\---ESPERA ELISA NO TE VAYAS ESPERA YO SI TE AMO---Y le agarro del brazo Elisa se solto y le dio una cachetada.

\---Sueltame estúpido,toma QUEDATELA QUE TE SIRVA PARA ALGO,NO ME BUSQUES—le lanzo el anilllo de bodas a la cara.

Uso su velocidad de vampira y se subio a una carroza con sus hijos dormidos y se fue.

Drac la miro irse llorando:

\---No me dejes MI AMOR,NO TE VAYAS---.

FRANCHESCO,se acerco con los ojos llorosos a Drac.---

\----DRAC,TOMA TE DEVUELVO TU ANILLO Y TU CELULAR,ME VOY YO TAMBIEN YA TIENES A OTRO QUE AMAS ,ENTONCES PARA QUE VOY A ESTAR A TU LADO.NO SE DONDE IRE PERO LEJOS DE TI SI,GRACIAS POR HABERME DADO AUNQUE SEA UNOS AÑOS DE FELICIDAD,ADIOS—

\---FRANCHESCO ESPERA,NO TE VAYAS---dijo Drac.

\---Y QUE VOY A HACER AQUÍ,SEGUIR DE TU BURLA DRAC,YA NO SIGNIFICO NADA PARA TI,ASÍ QUE MEJOR ME VOY---

\------NOOO,FRANCHESCO NO ME DEJES,SABES QUE TE AMO—dijo Drac

\---LINDA FORMA DE AMAR DRAC,YO SI TE FUI FIEL,NADIE ME HA TOCADO SOLO TÚ,PREFIERO REGRESAR CON MI MADRE AUNQUE ME GOLPEE,ADIOS---

Drac lo vio irse,no podía creer se quedo sin esposa sin su amor sin su zing y ahora sin su otro amor.Cuando Franchesco desaparecio de su vista Drac sollozaba,Mavis lo abrazo y sintió que su padre se le iba encima,lo agarro con fuerza,los demás la ayudaron también,ya era demasiado lo que paso para Drac que no resistio y quedo inconsciente,lo llevaron a su habitación lo acostaron en su cama.

Mavis vio todo vacio.no había la ropa ni nada de Elisa,sus amigos lloraban por lo que paso,no pudieron evitarlo

\---QUE VA A PASAR AHORA,CUANDO DESPIERTE Y REACCIONE,CUANDO VEA QUE ELISA YA NO ESTA Y FRANCHESCO NO QUIERO IMAGINARME EL DOLOR DE DRAC,PERO SE DEJO LLEVAR DE LOS CELOS Y MIRA QUE PASO,---dijo Griffin-

Mavis lloraba y Jhonny la consolaba,tenían miedo de la reaccion de su padre cuando despierte.

Mientras Cris se había dado cuenta y Carl lo miraba llorando por lo que vio,se acerco a Carl y le pregunto:

\--CARL TU ME AMAS?—

\---SI CRIS ESTOY SEGURO,PERO VLAD TE RECLAMO COMO SUYO,LO ESCUCHASTE---

\---LO SÉ PERO NO CREO SOPORTAR EL DOLOR DE ÉL Y BUENO YO A TI SI TE QUIERO Y PREFIERO QUEDARME CONTIGO SI TU QUIERES---.dijo Cris

\---SI QUIERO CRIS,ME ENAMORE DE TI Y QUIERO VIVIR CONTIGO---dijo Carl

\---ENTONCES DEJAME ESCRIBIRLE UNA CARTA A VLAD Y NOS VAMOS.

Cris le dejo una carta a Drac explicándole los motivos por el que prefiere ire de su lado.La dejo en recepción y se fue con Carl.

Frank dijo que se quedaría con Drac acompañándolo que vayan a sus habitaciones.Mavis entro con Daniel que la abrazo consolándola un poco a pesar de que Él también sollozaba y vio a Dennis y Martha dormidos.

\-----DANIEL, MI PAPA, QUE VA PASAR SE VA A VOLVER LOCO DE DOLOR SE QUEDO SIN SU ZING Y SU OTRO AMOR---dijo Mavis

\---MAVIS PERO MI PAPA CON HOMBRES?--.dijo Daniel

\---MI TIA LYDIA ME EXPLICO QUE LOS VAMPIROS TAMBIEN TIENES PAREJAS HOMBRES Y COMO PAPÁ ESTUVO EN LA GUERRA DESDE JOVENCITO SODOMIZABA A LOS REHENES,BUENO TODOS LOS VAMPIROS GUERREROS,PERO MIENTRAS ME CRIO NO TUVO SEXO CON NADIE TRATANDO DE PROTEGERME,POBRECITO---.

\----ENTIENDO,SOLO ME IMAGINO CUANDO DESPIERTE Y SE DE CUENTA---dijo Daniel.

Mientras Frank veía a Drac moverse mucho gimiendo y sollozando,pareciera que soñara con lo que paso,Frank estaba muy triste más que todo se imaginaba cuando despierte y reaccione el dolor de perderlo todo va a ser fatal.Lo quería mucho y no quería que pasara esto pero el mismo había precipitado lo que paso.

Todos estaban preocupados de lo que iba a pasar cuando despierte Drac.La Mosca le dio a Mavis la carta que escribió Cris para Drac.

Mavis se reunio con los demás y llamo a su tia Lydia que llego rápidamente y se entero de lo que paso,se asusto y comunico lo de la carta,dijo:

\-----SE LA DOY O LA LEEMOS---.

\-----CREO QUE ESO ES PRIVADO,PERO SI YA NO ESTA AQUÍ,SOLO ME IMAGINO QUE ES UNA CARTA DE DESPEDIDA,AY VLAD MI PAPÁ SE LO DIJO--dijo Lydia--

\---Me voy a verlo---DIJO Lydia.

Estaba Frank dormitado,lo llamo y le dijo que ella se quedaría con Drac. Y Frank se fue triste.

Lydia lo vio dormido:---Hermano PAPÁ TE ADVIRTIO,PERO TÚ Y TUS CELOS,LO PERDISTE TODO HASTA TU NUEVO AMOR SE FUE,NO SE QUE ESTARA ESCRITO AQUÍ,PERO CREO QUE ES OTRO GOLPE PARA TI,TE QUIERO,PERO ME DA MIEDO DE TU REACCION----

Y lo abrazo,acariciándole el cabello a su hermano.

Durmio casi 4 horas,Lydia se había dormido en lasilla recostada en la cama,lo sintió moverse y despertó

Drac se despertó,la miro y le sonrio:

\---LYDIA,QUE HACES AQUÍ Y ELISA?---.

Lydia miro a su hermano que no se acordaba de nada.

\-----ELISA SE FUE DRAC,FRANCHESCO TAMBIEN SE FUE DE MI CASA TAMBIEN---.

\---QUÉ?,SE FUE ELISA,SE FUE Y MIS HIJOS?---dijo Drac

\---SE LOS LLEVO Y NADIE SABE DONDE ESTÁ----

\-----FRANCHESCO TAMBIEN SE FUE?---dijo Drac

\---SI Y NO ME DIJO A DONDE SE FUE Y ESTA CARTA TE DEJO ESE CRIS---

\---QUÉ UNA CARTA?----,la cogio,empezó a leerla y Lydia le vio las lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas,dejo la carta a un lado,abrazo a Lydia y empezó a llorar.

\----MI ESPOSA,FRANCHESCO Y AHORA CRIS,ME DEJARON SOLO,SOLO,ME QUEDE SOLO---dijo llorando Drac.


	15. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS DRAC?

Lydia escuchaba a su hermano llorar inconteniblemente,la hizo llorar a ella también.

Se levanto miro el closet de Elisa vacio,el de sus hijos vacio,se arrodillo,llorando

\---MIS HIJOS,MIS HIJOS SE LOS LLEVO,ELLA SE FUE,MI ZING,MI ZING,LA AMO,ME DEJO---.

Lydia lo vio que salio,lo siguió y lo vio entrar donde estaba el cuadro de Martha,cerro la puerta.

Puso la oreja y LO ESCUCHO:

\---- MARTHA QUE HICE,QUE HICE,TÚ ME DEJASTE,ELISA ME DEJO,FRANCHESCO ME DEJO Y CRIS TAMBIEN ME DEJO ME QUEDE SOLO,SOLO

Y lloro desconsoladamente,cuando se escucho un rugido de dolor.

Todos su amigos fueron a la habitación de Drac y vieron a Lydia al lado,Y les dijo:

\---ENTRO AQUÍ Y CRIS LE DEJO UNA CARTA DE DESPEDIDA,ESTA LLORANDO Y ACABA DE RUGIR---

Cuando ,de nuevo rugio, lastimeramente,se sintió que abrió la puerta,lo vieron,alzo la cabeza,sus ojos estaban enrojecidos del llanto,Mavis lo abrazo y Drac le devolvió el abrazo,le beso en la cabeza,la solto un poco,miro a todos,tenia una mirada casi perdida.

Se transformo en un enorme Lobo negro y salio corriendo aullando lastimeramente,corrieron atrás de El,pero solo alcanzaron a verlo salir por las puertas del Hotel,Lydia también se transformo pero no lo alcanzo,era más rápido,ella se quedo en las puertas mirando para afuera.

\-----DRAC, ADONDE VAS,HERMANO----

Y se puso a llorar,Mavis también,nadie sabia para donde fue,ya no se escuchaban los aullidos.

Entraron y se miraban entre todos.

\----Amigo,QUE TE PASO,DONDE FUISTE---

DRAC,POBRE DRAC---

Donde había ido Drac,donde estaba,se preguntaban todos.Daniel asomo de repente los vio a todos preocupados y a su Tia y hermana llorando.

\---QUE PASO,PORQUE LLORAN---

\---DRAC QUE SE FUE DE AQUÍ CORRIENDO---

\---QUE,PERO DONDE FUE---

\---NADIE SABE,POR ESO ESTAMOS PREOCUPADOS---.

Pasaban las horas y nada se sabia de Drac,Lydia se transformo en Lobo y olia el rastro de Drac pero en medio de la arboleda se perdió el olor y pensó que a lo mejor se convirtió en dragon y volo.

Drac se fue a encerrar en la cueva donde llevo a Cris,era mágica,por eso no sabían donde estaba,estaba acostado en la cama llorando,gritaba su dolor,solo estaba solo.

Lydia se comunico con su padre y le conto todo,Vlad se preocupo, mas que todo el no saber donde esta,dio algunas partes que ÉL conocía donde se escondia a veces pero no estaba,dijo que regresaría para ayudar a buscarlo.

Mientrs Elisa había ido hasta el barco que ella se quedo con ÉL y como justo iba a zarpar se fue ahí,ella también sufria,seguía enamorada de Drac.extrañaba sus besos,su cuerpo,pero no se olvidaba lo que le escucho decir,le dolia demasiado,trato de olvidar y mejor se dedico a sus hijos.

Abraham no sabia nada,pero ya 2 dias que no la veía y pregunto por ella,Mavis se lo llevo a la Sala de estar y le conto todo,se quedo asombrado no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

\---ENTONCES NO SABEN DONDE ESTA DRAC?-

\---NO,NADIE SABE Y ELISA TAMPOCO,PERO USTED A LO MEJOR SI LO AVERIGUA---

\---LA VOY A LLAMAR AL BARCO,TENGO UN PRESENTIMIENTO,LLAMO A LA RADIO,LE COMUNICARON CON ELLA---

\---BISABUELO,COMO ESTAS---

\---ELISA HIJA,ES CIERTO QUE TE SEPARASTE DE DRAC?---.

\---SI,NO QUIERO SABER NADA YA DE ÉL---

\-----PERO HIJA,SABES QUE TE AMA,Y PARECE QUE TODOS LOS HOMBRES VAMPIROS HACEN ESAS COSAS---.

\---BISABUELO,ES LA MENTIRA LO QUE ME DUELE,EL ENGAÑO,ME MINTIO Y NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERLO---.

\---ESTA BIEN HIJA,EN OTROS TIEMPOS ME ALEGRARIA,PERO AHORA NO,PORQUE SÉ QUE TE AMA Y AHORA DRAC SE FUE DEL HOTEL,ESTA COMO LOCO Y NADIE SABE YA 3 DIAS DE ÉL---

\---QUE DIJISTE?---

\---SÍ,SALIO LLORANDO DEL HOTEL,YA LO HAN BUSCADO Y NO LO ENCUENTRAN,NADIE SABE DONDE ESTÁ---

\-----BISABUELO,CUANDO TENGAS NOTICIAS ME DICES SI?---

HIJITA,VAS A REGRESAR ACÁ?---.

\---NO SÉ,ME DUELE LO QUE HIZO,NO SÉ---.

\---TODAVIA LO AMAS VERDAD ELISA---

\---LO AMO BISABUELO,PERO ME DUELE

\---BUENO,DALE UN DESCANSO A TU CORAZÓN,PERO PIENSA BIEN,USTEDES SE AMAN,NO PIENSES COMO HUMANA,YA NO LO ERES,BUENO DESPUES SI AVERIGUO ALGO TE LLAMO,ADIOS--.

\---ADIOS BISABUELO---

Cerro la llamada y se quedo preocupada,de que no saben donde está y era cierto lo seguía amando,lo amaba con locura,a pesar del dolor que le causo salio de la cabina hasta su camarote,sus hijos estaban en la guardería del barco,llego a su camarote a llorar porque a pesar del dolor que sentía,lo extrañaba,quería abrazarlo,besarlo,amarlo.

Franchesco se había ido a un hotel en otra ciudad,pero también sufria porque amaba a Drac,le dolia lo que hizo,pero el amor a ÉL era tan fuerte que no podía olvidarlo,en su habitación sollozaba con los recuerdos de sus besos,sus abrazos, su amor,sintió alguien cerca de ÉL y vio a Lydia parada frente a ÉL,SE LEVANTO A ABRAZARLA Y SE SOlto a llorar.

Lydia:--FRANCHI,MI FRANCHI,TE EXTRAÑABA MUCHO----

\----LYDIA,EXTRAÑO A DRAC,LO SIGO AMANDO A PESAR DE LO QUE ME ENGAÑO,ME HACE FALTA---.

\---FRANCHI,DRAC SE FUE DEL HOTEL LLORANDO Y NADIE SABE DONDE ESTÁ YA LO HEMOS BUSCADO Y NO LO ENCONTRAMOS--.

\---QUE?,PERO Y NO SE QUEDO CON ESE CRIS?---

\---NO,ESE CRIS,LE DEJO UNA CARTA DE DESPEDIDA,SE IBA A VIVIR CON CARL PORQUE LO AMABA A ÉL Y NO A DRAC,Y AHORA ESTA SOLO SE QUEDO SIN SU ZING SIN TI Y SE TRANSFORMO EN UN LOBO NEGRO Y SE FUE DESDE AHÍ NO SABEMOS NADA,NADA---

Lydia empezó a llorar,extrañaba a su hermano y con miedo de que pueda hacer así como esta.

\---QUE HAGO,QUE HAGO,ME DOLIO LO QUE HIZO,PERO LO AMO MÁS----

\-----REGRESA A VIVIR AL CASTILLO CONMIGO FRANCHI PARA QUE ESTES CERCA SI SABEMOS ALGO DE ÉL,ADEMAS FRANCHI EN EL MUNDO DE LOS VAMPIROS,LOS HOMBRES SE ACUESTAN CON CUALQUIERA,MI PADRE LO HACE,MI ABUELO LO HIZO Y DRAC LO HACE DESDE QUE ERA GUERRERO A LOS 15 AÑOS Y SE LE HACE DURO DEJAR ESO,NO SE SI ME ENT

IENDES FRANCHI,PERO A TI TE AMA,NO TE DEJARIA POR NADIE,TE AMA COMO AMA A ELISA---.

\----ESTA BIEN LYDIA REGRESO CONTIGO,LO AMO DE VERDAD,PREFIERO VERLO FELIZ---.

\---OH FRANCHI,GRACIAS,GRACIAS,VAMOS ENTONCES—

Recogio sus cosas y regresaron a casa de Lydia.

Lydia le aviso a su padre que Franchesco regreso con ella y ya perdono a Drac,eso alegro a Vlad.

Que dijo que en la noche llegaría al Hotel.eso alegro a todos era un vampiro con experiencia y seria de gran ayuda para buscar a Drac.

Lo que nadie sabia era que Carl si conocía la cueva mágica donde estaba Drac.

Cuando vio en las Noticias la desaparición del rey se preocupo, miro a Cris que le dijo que debería ayudar además era su amigo,que ÉL LO ESPERARIA ahí en su casa.

Carl fue hacia el Hotel,al llegar,se enconto que Vlad el padre de Drac también llegaba,se saludaron,entraron y fueron recibidos por todos.

Hablaron y dijeron que lo habían buscado por todos lados,entonces Carl se acordó y dijo que había un lugar,una cueva en que cuando había peligro Drac se escondia pero era mágico y no se podía encontrar nunca,que posiblemente esté ahí.

Vlad le dijo que lo lleve hasta ahí y que ÉL entraría para hablar con ÉL.

Volaron los dos vampiros y Carl bajo en un claro y al final estaba una cuevatapada por ramas largas de un árbol,Carl hizo unos ademanes mágicos y se abrió una puerta de piedra,Vlad entro solo,al llegar al final de la cueva se vio como si fuera una habitación y ahí estaba su hijo,acostado de espaldas,pero estaba transformado en algo que ÉL JAMAS HBIA VISTO,ERA COMO UN HOMBRE de unos 5 mt PIEL Y HUESOS SOBRESALIDOS,CUERNOS COLOR PIEL,UNA COLA DE COLOR NEGRO,unas alas casi transparentes, se acerco,lo viro boca arribay le vio la cara con ojeras negras,lagrimas en las mejillas,la nariz casi no estaba parecía ver a la Muerte y se le veian los huesos y no eran manos eran garras.Lo llamo.

Entonces abrió los ojos eran unos ojos amarillos como ver a un gato,levito y se sento mirando extrañamente a su padre.

\---quien eres,QUE HACES AQUÍ---

\---DRAC SOY TU PADRE,NO ME RECONOCES---

\------SAL DE AQUÍ NO TE CONOZCO---

\---VLAD SOY YO TU PADRE----

Se levanto,lo miro con enojo,los ojos le brillaban.Vlad se dio cuenta que estaba desquiciado por el dolor,se hizo a un lado y lo vio salir,Carl estaba escondido y se asusto viendo a Drac asi,ya lo había visto asi en la guerra,era un ser maldito,que mataba con su aura,.

Vlad salio atrás de ÉL,Drac se regreso a mirarlo salto y volo con esas alas con una rapidez que Vlad jamas había visto y desaparecio.

Carl salio de su escondite asustado.

\---SEÑOR VLAD ESTO ESTÁ MAL,MUY MAL CUANDO SETRANSFORMO ASI FUE CUANDO MATARON A HUCKER QUE ERA SU AMANTE EN LA GUERRA,BORRO DEL MAPA A TODA UNA CIUDAD SOLO CON SU ALIENTO,SOLO USA ESA TRANSFORMACION CUANDO PIERDE LA CORDURA

\---OH,NUNCA LO VI ASI,NO CONOCIA ESTA TRANSFORMACION Y AHORA QUE HACEMOS--.

\---ÉL CAMBIO CUANDO DESTRUYO A TODOS LOS QUE SABIA QUE MATARON A HUCKER---.

\--Pero como sabemos qué es lo que busca a quien quiere matar.DONDE FUE---.—dijo Vlad


	16. QUE COSA ERES DRAC

Se escucharon gritos,los dos volaron hacia esa dirección,Lo vieron parado mirando hacia una ciudad,se carcajeo de una manera gutural.

\-----DRAC NO LO HAGAS,NO LO HAGAS HIJO----

Lo miro y le soplo un poco y los dos salieron volando a muchos metros de ahí y se escucho un estruendo tremendo,corrieron a ver y Drac ya no estaba y la ciudad había desaparecido.

A lo lejos se escucho es risa horrible,pero no despedia energía ni nada para poder seguirlo.

Vlad invoco a Lucifer,que asomo enseguida,le conto todo hasta lo que paso en ese momento y Lucifer dijo:-

\--YO SIENTO LA SANGRE DE DRAC,EL TIENE MI SANGRE EN SUS VENAS,VAMOS YA SE DONDE ESTA AHORA----

Hizo un ademan y desaparecieron de ahí y aparecieron donde estaba Drac.

Estaba sentado en una piedra a la orilla de un rio.

Lucifer dijo que jamas lo había vito asi,pero se le acerco y Drac lo sintió cuando lo vio le sonrió y corrió a abrazrlo a Lucifer se lo veía pequeño al lado de Drac.

\---PADRE MIO,QUE BUENO QUE ESTES AQUÍ,ESTOY SOLO---.

\---PORQUE ESTAS SOLO HIJO MIO---dijo Lucifer

\----ME ABANDONARON,ME DEJARON SOLO,NO ME QUIEREN,ME ODIAN---

\---YO TE AMO HIJO MIO,LO SABES---

\---SI, SE QUE ME AMAS---Lo volvió a abrazar.

\---DIME, QUE QUIERES HACER,YA DESTRUISTE ESA CIUDAD---.

\-----QUIERO MATAR A TODOS,A TODOS---

\---PERO NO TE HAN HECHO NADA---

\-----PERO ESTOY SOLO,SOLO---.

\---TE QUERIA PREGUNTAR,RECUERDAS A ELISA, A FRANCHESCO,A VLAD A LYDIA A MAVIS---

\---QUIENES SON ESOS,NO LOS CONOZCO--.

Vlad se quedo atonito no los recordaba.-

\---QUIERES IR A CASA A DESCANSAR CONMIGO?---

\---ESTA BIEN,VAMOS---.

Lucifer se lo llevo con Él,no sin antes dejarle un papel a Vlad.

Lo levanto y lo leyó:

\----NO TE PREOCUPES VOY A LLAMAR A LOS GRANDES PARA VER COMO LO AYUDAMOS--.

\---AH,VA A LLAMAR A ZEUS,HADES Y POSEIDON,PARA VER COMO LO CURAN---.

Llegaron al Infierno y Drac corrió a la cama y se lanzo como si fuera un chiquillo y se puso a saltar que Lucifer se rio viéndolo,se le sento lo abrazo,lo acostó besándole la cabeza,Drac se acurruco como si fuera un perrito y Lucifer le acariciaba la cabeza hasta que se quedo dormido.

Entonces Lucifer convoco a los Grandes,llegaron juntos y vieron a Drac,pero no lo reconocieron,Lucifer les dijo que era Drac y les conto lo que había pasado,se acercaron a verlo bien y Zeus dijo:

\--SE A CONVERTIDO EN UNA DEIDAD Y ES TAN PODEROSO COMO NOSOTROS---.

\----Y COMO ME RECONOCIO A MI ME DIJO PAPA Y ME ABRAZO CON CARIÑO---

\-----DEBEMOS LLEVARNOSLO PARA HACERLE GASTAR LA ENERGIA Y REGRESE A SER DRAC,PORQUE SINO DESTRUIRA TODO,ES EL DIOS DEL PODER INFINITO,SE REENCARNO EN DRAC PORQUE LO DESTRUIMOS HACE MILENIOS,PERO CUANDO GASTA SU ENERGIA SE VUELVE VULNERABLE---.

Lucifer lo despertó,Drac lo miro sonriendo,se sento y cuando vio a los grandes los abrazo reconociéndolos de inmediato.Hades:

\---Vamonos a volar,vamos---

Drac sonrió,se despidió de Lucifer y se fue con los grandes.

Volaron a una velocidad tremenda,riéndose,entraron en el mar,se demoraron horas hasta que se dieron cuenta que estaba cansado,regresaron al Infierno,abrazo a cada uno y se fueron.

\---TE DIVERTISTE?---

\-----SI,VOLAMOS,NADAMOS,ESTUVIMOS EN LAS NUBES,JAJAJA--.

\---ESTAS CANSADO?---

\----SI PADRE,PERO ME SIENTO RARO---

Lucifer vio que se transformo en Drac y sonrio.---DRAC?-

\--AH,QUE,QUE ESTOY HACIENDO AQUÍ ESTABA EN... BUENO---

\---ESTABAS EN UNA CUEVA DRAC,TE ENCONTRE AHÍ Y ME PEDISTE QUE TE TRAIGA,NO TE ACUERDAS?--.-

\--NO,NO ME ACUERDO PERO,PERO...,

\---YA SÉ QUE PASO DRAC,TU PADRE ME CONTO TODO Y AHORA QUE ESTOY HABLANDO DE TU PADRE,ESPERA---

Hizo un ademan y asomo Vlad.

\---DRAC,DRAC,HIJO,ESTAS BIEN?--.

\---NO SE PAPÁ,ME SIENTO RARO,NO SE QUE PASA---

\---YOOO,COMETI UN ERROR Y PERDI A MI ESPOSA A FRANCHESCO Y A CRIS,ME QUEDE SOLO PAPÁ,TÚ ME LO ADVERTISTE Y DUELE---.

\---HIJO FRANCHESCO TE PERDONO,REGRESO CON LYDIA AL CASTILLO---.

\---QUE,EN EVERDAD?FRANCHESCO---

Lucifer dijo:---ESPERENME AQUÍ--- Y regreso trayendo a Franchesco que en cuanto vio a Drac corrió a besarlo.

A Drac lo cogio de sorpresa porque no lo vio llegar,cuando lo vio,lo alzo en brazos y estaba contento.

\---PERDONAME FRANCHESCO,SABES QUE TE AMO PERO NO PUDE CONTROLARME--.

\---YA SE QUE ERES ASI DRAC,ESTOY DISPUESTO A QUE TE ACUESTES CON QUIEN QUIERAS,PORQUE SE QUE ME AMAS---dijo Franchesco

\---CLARO QUE TE AMO,LOS OTROS SOLAMENTE ES POR DESEO NADA MÁS,ME PERDONAS?--.

\---CLARO QUE TE PERDONODRAC TE AMO—y lo beso delante de Lucifer y Vlad que sonrieron viéndolos.

\---Ya esta hecho,UNO MENOS,PERO LO DE ELISA ES OTRA COSA,ES SU ZING

Quedaron en que Franchesco vaya al castillo de Lydia,porque todavía faltaba Elisa,que siendo el zing de Drac y herida de amor como estaba era más duro de convencer.Franchesco se despidió de Drac y Vlad se lo llevo.

Drac entonces vio a Lucifer

Lucifer le dijo---,ten paciencia Drac,debemos saber donde está para ver que se hace---,pero termino de hablar y vio que Drac desaparecio,en ese mismo momento regreso Vlad y alcanzo a ver desaparecer a su hijo:;-

\--Drac,Drac espera hijoooo---

Ya no lo escucho Drac a su padre,se fue.

\---TE DIJO DONDE IBA?---

\---NO,CUANDO TE FUISTE EMPEZO A LLORAR POR ELISA---.-

\--OTRA VEZ NO SIENTO DONDE ESTA,NO CREO QUE REGRESO A LA CUEVA----

Ambos regresaron a la cueva y no estaba,se preocuparon de nuevo.

Elisa estaba en Proa mirando el mar,de repente escucho unas vocecitas:-

\--MAMI,MAMI---venian con la cuidadora—

\---MIS BEBES HERMOSOS---Los beso.

\---MAMI Y MI PAPI DONDE ESTA?,VA A VENIR CON NOSOTROS?---.

\----NO MI AMOR,TU PAPI ESTA DE VIAJE,VA A DEMORAR----

\----AH,EXTRAÑO A MI PAPI,ME GUSTA JUGAR CON ÉL VERDAD MINA?---

CHI,QUELO A MI PAPI,MAMI MI PAPI DAC---.

Se le llenaron de lagrimas escuchar a sus hijos llamar y pedirle verlo,los abrazo y les dio besos.

\---Yo les digo cuando venga si?VAYAN A JUGAR CON LOS DEMAS NIÑOS—

\---LYSSI LLEVALOS POR FAVOR---

SI CAPITANA---Y se fue llevándoselos y Elisa se quedo llorando por Drac.

Se acordó de las palabras que le dijo una vez ,antes de hacer el amor:

 _ **"ÉSTA ES UNA DE ESAS NOCHES EN LAS QUE EL INSOMNIO SE DISFRAZA DE TI E INTENTA SEDUCIRME"**_.

Justo esas palabras pensaba Drac en el bosque donde estaba escondido,recordando cuando las dijo antes de hacerle el amor a su esposa,lloro desconsoladamente,la extrañaba demasiado y a sus hijos,sus vocecitas sus risas.

Leonai lo escucho,se le asomo:-

\---VLAD,VLAD,VEN CONMIGO,NO ESTES SOLO---

\---HOLA LEONAI—-

\--VLAD VAMOS ALLA CONVERSAMOS—se lo llevo a su morada.

Llegron y Drac la abrazo y empezó a llorar,Leonai lo abrazo y dejo que se desahogue.

Lo sento en su cama y le pregunto:

\--QUE PASO VLAD,PORQUE LLORAS ASI---

\--LEONAI COMETI UN TERRIBLE ERROR,ME QUEDE SIN ELISA,SE FUE,ME DEJO,SE LLLEVO A MIS HIJOS,LOS EXTRAÑO---.

\---QUÉ,QUE,PERO VLAD QUE HICISTE PARA QUE TU ESPOSA TE DEJE—

Drac le converso todo,Leonai se quedo atónita,ella sabia de los gustos de los vampiros,pero lo que hizo por celos Vlad fue la peor equivocación.

\---Vlad,mi Vlad,NO PENSASTE ANTES DE HACER LAS COSAS,PERO SABES DONDE ESTÁ--.

\---NO,NO SE DONDE ESTA ELLA NI MIS HIJOS,NO SE,ME MUERO SI NO REGRESA CONMIGO,SOY CAPAZ DE MATARME,AUNQUE FRANCHESCO REGRESO CONMIGO,PERO ÉL ES OTRA COSA,ELLA ES MI ZING Y MIS HIJOS---.

\---QUE,PERO COMO VAS A HACER ESO TIENES A TUS OTROS HIJOS VLAD,TUS NIETOS---

\---AMO A ELISA LEONAI,LA AMO COMO NO TIENES IDEA,ME HACE FALTA,ME DUELE PEOR QUE CUANDO MURIO MARTHA,ME DUELE MAS----

\----TRANQUILIZATE VLAD,CALMATE---

Drac se acostó en la cama de Leonai,se tapo la cara con la almohada y empezó a llorar gritando haciendola llorar ,le dolia verlo sufrir y no saber que hacer Leonai en su mente hablo con el padre de Vlad.

\---"SEÑOR VLAD,SEÑOR VLAD,VLAD ESTA CONMIGO PERO NO VENGA,POR FAVOR BUSQUE A ELISA,ENCUENTRELA PARA VER SI SE PUEDE RESOLVER,VLAD ME DIJO QUE SI NO REGRESA CON ÉL SE VA A MATAR Y LO CREO CAPAZ DE HACER ESO---

\---GRACIAS LEONAI,MANTENLO CONTIGO,ESTABA CON LUCIFER Y SE LE ESCAPO,NO SABIAMOS DONDE ESTABA, VOY A BUSCAR A ELISA---.

\---ESTA BIEN SEÑOR VLAD,AQUÍ VOY A TRATA DE MANTENERLO---.

Vio que Drac estaba parando un poco el llanto porque le estaba venciendo el cansancio,Leonai aprovecho hechizandolo para que se duerma,cuando lo vio que se quedo quieto dormido,lo acomodo,viendolo le gustaba tanto,pero sabia del amor que le tiene a su esposa y en verdad que se volveria loco si ella no regresa con ÉL, ese era el miedo de ella


	17. UNA DESGRACIA OCURRE POR IMPACIENTE

Vlad regreso al Hotel,se encontró con Abraham.

\---ABRAHAM SABE DONDE ESTA ELISA---

\---QUE,AH SI ME ACABO DE ENTERAR DE LA SEPARACION PERO NO SE QUE MISMO PASO AQUÍ,ESOS DOS SE AMAN Y A LOS DOS DEBEN DOLERLE ESTO---

Vlad le converso y Abraham le entendio.

\--ÉSTE DRAC NO SE CONTROLO,METIO LA PATA Y ELISA ESTA ENOJADA,ESTA EN EL BARCO EN UN CRUCERO QUE CONTRATARON,PERO ME DIJO QUE LE DOLIO LO QUE ESCUCHO,EL ENGAÑO,LE DIJE QUE YA NO DEBE PENSAR COMO HUMANA AHORA ES VAMPIRA,PERO LA VERDAD NO SÉ COMO LO TOMO,VLAD ELLOS SE AMAN DE VERDAD Y ESTO ES FATAL PARA LOS DOS,PERO HAY QUE TENER TINO---.

Vlad se sento,pensando que hacer,como convencer a Elisa,porque de verdad estaba dolida.

\-----YO PODRIA HABLARLE TRATAR DE CONVENCERLA,PERO COMO IRIA ALLA,NOS DEMORARIAMOS DIAS EN IR---

\---ABRAHAM LOS VAMPIROS PODEMOS TELETRANSPORTARNOS A CUALQUIER PARTE,SOLO PENSANDO DONDE QUEREMOS IR---—dijo Vlad.

\---QUÉ ASÍ DE FÁCIL?---—dijo Abraham

\---SÍ,PERO PARA HABLAR CON ELLA HAY QUE SER CONVINCENTE,PERO QUE,QUE SERÍA?.--

\---BUENO VLAD,DESEO IR A HABLAR CON ELLA,PERO ME PUEDES ENSEÑAR COMO SE HACE?—

\---SI,ABRAHAM---

Y le explico,hicieron algunas pruebas y Abraham venia o regresaba hasta que pudo hacerlo bien.

\----Bueno Vlad me voy ojala pueda convencerla---

Y Abraham se fue a hablar con Elisa.

Como Abraham conocía bien el barco,llego cerca del camarote de Elisa,toco la puerta,le abrió su Bisnieta con su cara llorosa,había estado llorando recordando a Drac,cuando lo vio lo abrazo.

\----Bisabuelo,TE HE EXTRAÑADO---

\---Elisa querida,QUE PASO, QUE ESTAS AQUÍ Y ESTAS LLORANDO,ES POR DRAC?---.

Lo miro y se solto a llorar abrazandolo fuerte mientras El le acariciaba su cabello.

\---Hija,Drac desaparecio del Hotel,YA LO HAN BUSCADO Y NO SABEN DONDE ESTÁ,SALIO LLORANDO DESPUES DE QUE TE FUISTE---.

\------LO AMO BISABUELO,LO AMO,PERO ME ENGAÑO,ME ENGAÑO,ME MINTIO----dijo Elisa.

\----HIJA,LOS VAMPIROS DESDE QUE SE CREARON HACEN ESAS COSAS,ME CONTARON ALGUNOS QUE CONOCI,MÁS QUE TODO LOS REYES COMO DRAC Y LOS QUE ESTUVIERON EN LA GUERRA SODOMIZABAN A LOS PRISIONEROS Y DRAC ERA EL GUERRERO MÁS FUERTE DE TODOS Y LE MATARON A UNO QUE ERA SU AMANTE Y ÉL DESTRUYO UN EJERCITO COMPLETO TRANSFORMADO EN UNA DEIDAD COMO ZEUS,Y ÉL TENIA RECIEN 120 AÑOS ERA JOVENCITO,ESO ES ASÍ,POR ESO ES QUE LE GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES TAMBIEN----.

\----PERO PORQUE NO ME DIJO QUE ERA ALGO INNATO EN ELLOS,ME ESCONDIO TODO Y ME DOLIO VER COMO LO CELABA----dijo Elisa

\---HIJA DRAC ES CELOSO,NO LE GUSTA QUE NADIE TOQUE LO QUE ES DE ÉL,SI HAS VISTO COMO SE PONE CUANDO SE LE ACERCABAN A SU HIJA?ESO HACE CON TODO LO QUE ES DE ÉL,MIRA HIJA ANTES ESTO QUE PASO ENTRE USTEDES ME HUBIERA GUSTADO,PERO AHORA ME DUELE VERTE SUFRIR DE AMOR Y ÉL YA PERDIO LA CORDURA Y SE TRANSFORMO EN ESA DEIDAD Y YA DESTRUYO UNA CIUDAD,PERO CUANDO REGRESO A SER DRAC NO SE ACORDABA DE NADA,ESO DIJO LUCIFER,PERO DE NUEVO SE LE ESCAPO Y NO SABEN DONDE ESTA,TODOS TIENEN MIEDO QUE DEL DOLOR SE TRANSFORME EN EL REY DE LA OSCURIDAD,Y DESTRUYA EL MUNDO---dijo Abraham.

\----PERO BISABUELO,LO VOY A VER Y VOY A RECORDAR LO QUE VI,ME DUELE,ME DUELE MUCHO RECORDAR---dijo Elisa triste.

La abrazo de nuevo.

\-----HIJA PIENSA BIEN LAS COSAS,USTEDES SE AMAN DE VERDAD,OTRA COSA QUE ME DIJO VLAD,QUE ALCANZO A ESCUCHAR CUANDO SE ESTABA DESAPARECIENDO DONDE ESTABA CON LUCIFER,QUE EXTRAÑA A SUS DRAGONCITOS DE KOMODO-----.

\----OH DRAC ADORA A SUS HIJOS,YA ME PREGUNTARON POR SU PAPÁ,ME DUELE VERLOS ASÍ--dijo Elisa

\------HIJA SI YO PUDIERA AYUDARTE LO HICIERA,PERO ESTA DECISIÓN ES TUYA,POR FAVOR PIENSA YA COMO VAMPIRA,ÉL TE AMA A TI,LO QUE TIENE POR FUERA ES SIMPLEMENTE NECESIDAD QUE ELLOS TIENEN----

\----PERO ME MINTIO,ME ENGAÑO,ESTA BIEN VOY A PENSARLO---

\---BUENO HIJA,ME VOY MI ESPOSA NO SABE DONDE ESTOY,CÁLMATE MI AMOR,PIENSA,SOLO QUIERO DECIRTE QUE DRAC SE ESTA VOLVIENDO LOCO POR TU AMOR,POR NO TENERTE---

\----ESTA BIEN BISABUELO,YO TE LLAMO---dijo Elisa.

\---ADIOS HIJA---Y Abraham regreso al Hotel,ante un ansioso Vlad que estaba esperando noticias.

\---Abraham,que paso?---dijo Vlad

\---Le explique y me entendio,pero dijo que lo iba a pensar y los niños están preguntando por Drac---

\---Oh,OJALA SE DECIDA A REGRESAR Y A PERDONAR A DRAC,ÉL ESTA DONDE LA LAMIA QUE LO TIENE DORMIDO,OJALA NO SE LE ESCAPE,NO QUIERO QUE PIERDA LA CORDURA,PORQUE SINO TODOS MORIREMOS.---.

Mientras Leonai,lo veía dormir a Drac,le acariciaba el cabello.

\---VLAD PORQUE TIENES QUE SUFRIR TANTO,PERO ERES IMPETUOSO,REACCIONAS MUY MAL A TODO,ESO TE TRAE PROBLEMAS,QUE SERIA DE TI SI NO TUVIERAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS Y SERES SOBRENATURALES QUE TE AMAN---.

Vlad le hablo a la mente a Leonai

\---Como esta Drac---

\---ESTA DORMIDO,VENGA UN MOMENTO---

Asomo Vlad en la morada de Leonai,camino a la cama y vio dormido a su hijo.

\----YA SABEMOS DONDE ESTA ELISA---

\---DONDE ESTA---

\---EN SU BARCO QUE JUSTO HABIA CONTRATADO UN VIAJE,ABRAHAM FUE A VERLA PARA TRATAR DE CONVENCERLA QUE PERDONE A DRAC Y DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO LE DIJO QUE LO PENSARIA,ESO YA ES ALGO CREO---.

\---CLARO QUE ES ALGO,PORQUE DA ESPERANZAS----

\------AH PERO ÉSTE QUE NO SE CONTIENE,YA HA SUFRIDO PELEAS,DISCUSIONES,ATAQUES Y COSAS ASI POR SER TAN TESTARUDO---.

\-----LE VA A DECIR DONDE ESTA ELISA?---

\----ESO ESTOY PENSANDO,LO CONOZCO,ES CAPAZ DE NO ESPERAR LA RESPUESTA----.

\----ES CIERTO,MEJOR NO LE DIGA---.

Pero Drac ya había despertado unos minutos antes de que llegue Vlad y escucho todo,pero no se movia,quería que crean que seguía dormido.

Se movio y se hizo a un lado,Leonai y Vlad sonrieron viéndolo.

Se movieron de ahí y se sentaron mas lejos a conversar otros asuntos para no molestar el sueño de Drac.

Vlad dijo que regresaría al Hotel para ver como va todo.,y se fue despidiéndose de Leonai.

Leonai se acerco para ver a Drac y vio que se levanto.

\---Vlad ya despertaste---

Y Él la vio muy serio.

\--QUE TE PASA VLAD Y ESA CARA?---

\----NO PENSABAN DECIRME NADA DE ELISA VERDAD?—dijo Drac

\--QUE ESTABAS ESCUCHANDO?—dijo Leonai

\---SI,ESCUCHE TODO---

\---PERO DRAC,ESPERA SU RESPUESTA,NO SEAS PRECIPITADO,YA SABES DONDE ESTA---

\-----NO,LA QUIERO VER Y A MIS HIJOS----dijo Drac.

Leonai con la mente dijo:

"SEÑOR VLAD,NOS ESCUCHO SABE DONDE ESTA ELISA Y ESTA DESPIERTO QUERIENDOSE IR,VENGA RAPIDO—".

Vlad regreso rápido donde Leonai

\----HIJO YA ESTAS DESPIERTO---

\---PORQUE ME QUIERES ESCONDER DONDE ESTA ELISA?SABES QUE QUIERO VERLA Y A MIS HIJOS---.

\---DRAC,ABRAHAM HABLO CON ELLA,DEBES ESPERAR SU RESPUESTA---.

\---NO QUIERO ESPERAR,QUIERO VERLA Y A MIS HIJOS---.

\---DRAC OTRA vez,espera que ella este lis...DRAC NO,NO---.

Y solo alcanzo a ver una bruma escarlata,su hijo se fue.

\----VLAD NO LO HAGAS,NO HACE CASO---

Como Drac ya sabia donde estaba y conocía la energía de su esposa,la capto enseguida visualizando el barco,llego justo detrás de ella.

\-----ELISA---

Ella se regreso a mirar para atrás,lo vio,pero en su mente le llegaron sus palabras que escucho y le llenaron de dolor,fruncio el ceño:

\---QUE HACES AQUÍ—

\-----YO...E.E.E.E, QUIERO VERTE Y AMIS HIJOS,TE EXTRAÑO---

\----ME EXTRAÑAS?NO TIENES COMPAÑIA EN TU HOTEL IDIOTA?A QUE VIENES A BUSCARME,LARGATE---.

\---NO ME VOY,QUIERO ESTAR AQUÍ CONTIGO---

\------LARGATE,NO TE QUIERO VER,ANDA A BUSCAR A TUS AMORES ALLA----

Drac se dejo llevar de su desesperación y otra vez cometio otro error.

\------ERES MI ESPOSA ELISA,DEBES ESTAR CONMIGO Y MIS HIJOS---

La agarro del brazo , ella le dio una cachetada y lo empujo hacia atrás.

\----LARGATE DRACULA,LARGATE,NO QUIERO REGRESAR CONTIGO,TE ODIO---

\-----DIJE QUE ERES MI ESPOSA Y TU DEBER ES ESTAR CONMIGO---esto lo dijo ya poniéndose rojo de enojado, la apretó contra ÉL Y Elisa lo empujaba pero no podía por la fuerza que tenia ÉL.

\------SUELTAME,SUELTAME,ME MENTISTE,ME ENGAÑASTE----

Y Drac lanzo otra vez palabras altisonantes como queriendo decirle que ella debe ser sumisa ante ÉL como el Rey.

\------YO SOY EL REY DE LOS VAMPIROS Y NINGUNA MUJER ME VA A ORDENAR,SOY TU ESPOSO Y ME DEBES OBEDIENCIA---

Lo dijo ya con los ojos rojos que le brillabaN,entonces Elisa que estaba cerca de sus utensilios de cocina agarro el cuchillo más grande y como estaba asustada se lo clavo en el pecho con tanto tino y fuerza que le atravesó el corazón.


	18. EL REGRESO DE DRAC

Drac al sentir el cuchillo ahí,la solto y se fue hacia atrás sosteniéndose de la pared y mirándola incrédulo de que su Elisa hizo eso,el dolor iba aumentando,se agarro el pecho y se arrodillo,el dolor ya era insoportable que grito fuerte y empezó a jadear tratando de jalar aire,Elisa recién reacciono de lo que hizo.

\---NOOOO,QUE HICE,DRAC,DRAC,NO TE MUERAS---.

Drac estaba de rodillas, se saco el cuchillo gritando del dolor y jadeando,se cayo al suelo y Elisa le dio vuelta viéndolo que la respiración le faltaba,estaba temblando.

\------Drac,me escuchas,Drac,RESPIRA,RESPIRA,NO TE MUERAS,DRAC----Lloraba de verlo muriendo.

\------Lucifer por favor venga venga Drac se esta muriendo,Lucifer---

Lucifer la escucho y apareció lo vio y se asusto viéndolo con tremenda herida y con los ojos vidriosos.

\---QUE PASO?,DRAC,SE ESTA MURIENDO,AH MUERTE SAL,SAL DE AHÍ,RAPIDO---

La muerte salio del cuerpo de Drac lo vio y entendio lo que estaba pasando,rápidamente recogio la sangre de Drac la volvió a meter en el cuerpo de su Amo y le cerro la herida,cuando se escucho que la respiración de Él era ya débil y la Muerte se agacho a darle una bocanada de aire y eso hizo a Drac toser y respirar normalmente ya.

\-----EL AMO YA NO MORIRA,PERO ESTA TRISTE,SI ME PIDE MORIR OBEDECERE SOLO A ÉL--------

Y se fue entrando de nuevo al cuerpo de Drac,que reacciono y abrio los ojos mirando a los dos.

\------DRAC ,ESTAS BIEN---

Y Drac lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos,miro a Elisa,se le salieron unas lagrimas y se volvió a desvanecer en un humo escarlata.

\----Nooo DRAC NO TEVAYAS,NO OTRA VEZ,NO,DONDE FUISTE DRAC,HIJO---

\----DRAC ESPERA,ESPERA---.

\------OTRA VEZ SE FUE,QUE PASO---

Elisa le dijo todo y Lucifer se dio cuenta que otra vez Drac cometio un error con Elisa.

\---No,Drac,porque no entiendes----

\----ELISA,TRANQUILIZATE,VOY A BUSCARLO PARA HABLAR CON ÉL Drac NO ES CUALQUIER VAMPIRO HA HECHO COSAS QUE JAMAS NINGUN VAMPIRO ORDINARIO PUEDA HACER Y SU CARACTE ESTA FORJADO DESDE NIÑO,ES DIFICIL CONTROLARSE,SUS INSTINTOS SON FUERTES,PERO TE AMA ELISA CREO QUE MÁS QUE A SU DIFUNTA ESPOSA,BUENO ME VOY,ADIOS---.

Drac había regresado al Hotel pero directamente a l habitación donde esta el cuadro,lo cerro con hechizos,toco el cuadro diciendo:

\---Martha,sabes amo a Elisa POR ENCIMA DE TI,YO TUVE LA CULPA PARA QUE REACCIONE ASI,ME ATACO POR MIEDO,YO LA OBLIGUE A HACERLO Y OTRA VEZ LA HICE SUFRIR,QUE ESTUPIDO SOY,AHORA YA NO VA A QUERER REGRESAR CONMIGO,POR MIEDO,NOOOO----.

Se puso a sollozar al pie del cuadro,dando golpes de puño en el suelo que ya estaba húmedo de sus lagrimas.

Nadie sabia que el dueño del Hotel ya estaba en casa.

Estuvo sollozando por horas y el cansancio lo hizo dormir,como estaba tan débil su energía estaba tan baja que no podían localizarlo ni Leonai.

\----Vlad donde te metiste—

\---HIJO DONDE ESTAS---

\-----DRAC,DONDE ESTAS---

Elisa se quedo triste porque casi lo mata.

Ya era de noche y Mavis quería ver a su madre en el cuadro y no pudo abrir la puerta,quiso pasar como bruma por debajo tampoco podía,salio volando hasta la ventana para entrar y vio un bulto en el suelo,estaba oscuro,entro se transformo,encendio las velas con magia y se quedo absorta,era su padre,su papá estaba ahí y nadie sabia lo estaban buscando por todas partes,se acerco y lo sintió caliente,toco su frente quemaba al tacto y respiraba con dificultad,llamo a su abuelo en la mente,pero le dijo que entre por la ventana.

Llego Vlad lo vio,Lucifer ya le había contado lo que paso en el barco.

\---Hija hay que sacarlo de aquí,ah espera,un momento.

\---Lucifer ven, aquí esta Drac---.

Lucifer llego,lo cargo,lo saco de ahí y apareció en la habitación de Drac,se lo veía muy débil,lo acostó en la cama,pero sintió algo raro.

\---VLAD,SIENTES ESO?SALE DE DRAC--.

Vlad se quedo quieto y sintió también un aura rara salir de Drac.

\---SI LO ESTOY SINTIENDO,QUE SERA?---.

\------YO NO HE SENTIDO ESO NUNCA,QUE ESTARA PASANDO,OH VLAD TÚ NO SABES,DRAC FUE A BUSCAR A ELISA,LA TRATO MAL LA HIZO ASUSTAR Y ELLA LE CLAVO UN CUCHILLO EN EL PECHO Y LE ATRAVEZO EL CORAZON,LA MUERTE TUVO QUE INTERVENIR,LO SALVOPERO SE VOLVIO A DESAPARECER Y AHORA ESTA AQUÍ---.-

\----OH,POR ESO ESTABA EN DONDE ESTA EL CUADRO,PERO NO HACE CASO---.

Se escucho quejarse a Drac y moverse,lo miraron pero volvió a dormirse.

Tocaron la puerta eran los amigos de Drac que Mavis les aviso que estaba en su habitación,entraron lo vieron dormido.

\----Señor Vlad,que va a pasar ahora---

NO SE,DEPENDE DE DRAC---.

Entonces se despertó Drac,los miro con ojos llorosos.

\---QUIERO ESTAR SOLO---

Se miraron entre ellos y empezaron a salir,menos Lucifer y Vlad.

\---HIJO---

\---QUIERO ESTAR SOLO,ESTAN SORDOS,NO QUIERO VER A NADIE---.

\---HASTA LUEGO DRAC,ME LLAMAS SI NECESITAS ALGO---

\---ME VOY HIJO,VOY A ESTAR EN EL LOBBY---Y lo dejaron solo.

\----PAPÁ?PUEDO ENTRAR?---

\---SI MI TARANTULITA---

\---PAPÁ SÉ QUE QUIERES ESTAR SOLO,PERO QUIERO DECIRTE QUE MÁS TARDE TE TRAIGO TU SPLENDSANGRE Y TU COMIDA----

ESTA BIEN MI LAGARTIJITA----

\----NOS VEMOS PAPI---le dio un beso y un abrazo y se fue.

Se sento en la silla frente a su comoda mirando a la nada,pero recordando la mirada asustada de Elisa,agacho su cabeza sollozando,ÉL en ves de recuperarla,la perdió de nuevo.

Asi estuvo horas,hsta que tocaron su puerta

\----PAPI SOY YO---.

\---ENTRA HIJA---

\---PAPá AQUÍ TE DEJO LA CENA Y TU SPLENDSANGRE,ALIMENTATE POR FAVOR---.

\---ESTA BIEN MAVIS----.

\---BUENO PAPI,HASTA LUEGO---

Miro la cena,bajo la vista,pero cogio una botella de splendsangre y se la tomo toda,había 4 mas,la cena apenas la probo,no tenia hambre.

Recordaba los momentos intimos con Elisa,su amor,como ella lo amaba,cuando llego al Hotel a escondidas,cuando la encontró sentada en su cama la primera vez,se solto a llorar,ella le demostró su amor y ÉL la fue a asustar cuando debio abrazarla y besarla,la trato como trato a Cris y ella no se lo merecia,no ella no.

Cogio otra botella y se la termino,comio algo de la cena,pero le dolia los recuerdos,sus hijos sus dragoncitos de Komodo,ni siquiera los busco alla en el barco.

Vlad lo estaba mirando por la ventana de lahabitación sin hacer ruido,le daba pena verlo asi,pero no podía hacer nada

Elisa llamo a su Bisabuelo y le conto todo llorando asustada porque casi mata a su esposo.

Abraham buscaba a Vlad,pregunto por Él y Jhonny le dijo que lo había visto salir,prefirió esperarlo en el Lobby,hasta que apareció.

\------Vlad,ah,Vlad ya te enteraste lo que hizo Drac en el barco----

\---Si,ME ENTERE LO QUE PASO Y DRAC ESTA AHÍ ARRIBA TODO TRISTE,CASI NO COMIO LA CENA,ESTA TRISTE SOLLOZANDO-----

\------ESTE PAR SI QUE ESTAN DESCONTROLADOS,PERO COMO VA A HACERLA ASUSTAR CASI OCURRE UNA TRAGEDIA---

\---ESO DIGO YO,PERO ABRAHAM ES DURO PARA DRAC,SABES LO QUE HA SIDO SIEMPRE Y COMO VAMPIRO GUERRERO TIENE EL ESPIRITU FUERTE,ÉL NO ES CUALQUIER VAMPIRO ORDINARIO,MIRA QUE DESTRUYO LA ORDEN DEL DRAGON QUE ÉL MISMO FUNDO. POR AMOR A ELISA.

\----Ya me he enterado de cosas que no sabia de Drac,SOLO SABIA QUE ERA UN VAMPIRO NADA MÁS ,Y POR EsO ES ASÍ,Y AHORA QUE HACEMOS,ELISA ESTA ASUSTADA DE DRAC,AHORA LE TIENE MIEDO---.

\----AH,NO,SÉ,NO SÉ,NO QUIERO QUE SE VUELVA LOCO,PORQUE SINO SE ACABA EL MUNDO---.


	19. INVISIBLE PARA ELLA

Mavis toco la puerta.

\---PAPI,SE PUEDE?

\---PASA TARANTULITA---

Mavis vio que casi no toco la cena--.

\-----PAPI,NO HAS COMIDO NADA---

\---NO TENGO HAMBRE---

PAPI,DEBERIAS COMER AUNQUE SEA PARA TENER FUERZAS,NO TE DEPRIMAS ASI,SABES QUE TE QUEREMOS,DENNIS Y MARTHA TE EXTRAÑAN---

\-----NO QUIERO QUE ME VEAN ASÍ,SE VAN A ASUSTAR---.

\---ESTA BIEN,PUEDES COMER ALGO MÁS PAPI,HAZLO POR MÍ AUNQUE SEA—

La miro,sonrio,cogio la bandeja y se comio más de la mitad y le dio la bandeja a Mavis,que lo abrazo,besándolo en la mejilla,Drac cogio una splendsangre y se la tomo.

Mavis salio llevándose la bandeja,bajo contenta de que comio casi todo,al llegar al comedor y darle a una gárgola la bandeja vio a su abuelo,triste.

\---abuelo,LE HICE COMER A MI PAPÁ,Y SE TOMO LAS SPLENDSANGRE---.

\---GRACIAS HIJA,NO QUISIERA QUE SE PONGA DÉBIL--.

\---PERO AQUÍ EN LA RECEPCION NOS HACE FALTA MI PAPÁ---

\---HIJA DEJA QUE TU ESPOSO LO ATIENDA,LA MOSCA Y TU LE AYUDAS,YO TAMBIEN VOY A AYUDAR,NO HAY QUE PREOCUPARLO,NO TIENE CABEZA PARA NADA---.

Leonai se le apareció a Drac.

\---vlad,TE SIENTES MEJOR?---

\---NO,LA EXTRAÑO Y A MIS HIJJOS--.

\---VLAD,PUEDO HACER QUE LA VEAS Y VEAS A TUS HIJOS PERO NO PUEDES TOCARLOS QUIERES ESO?

\-----QUE SI SE PUEDE?---

\---SI,PERO ELLA NO TE VERA NI TUS HIJOS,PERO TU SÍ---

ESTA BIEN,QUIERO VERLOS----

Leonai le cogio las manos y se llevo su cuerpo astral alla al barco y Drac la vio salir del comedor del barco y caminaba junto a ella,sentía su aroma de vampira que tanto le gustabay amaba,pero su rostro iba triste,llego al camarote y se sento en una mesa y allí estaban sus dos hijos y Alexander comia solo pero a Mina le daba de comer y ella a veces le botaba la comida a la cara riéndose,Drac se rio viendo eso,Leonai lo miraba como sonreía viendo a su familia,pero la mirada de amor a Elisa no era correspondida,ella no lo podía ver,pero lo sintió calmado,se levantaron los aseo y los acostó dándoles un beso para dormir y paso de nuevo.

\---MAMI CUANDO VIENE MI PAPI DRAC,SHI MI PAPI DAC,MI PAPI DAC--.

\---NO SÉ,DIJO QUE AVISABA CUANDO VENGA,DUERMAN MIS AMORES--.

Salio de ahí,y se acostó en su cama y Drac la vio y la escucho llorar tapándose la cara con la almohada,eso lo hizo sentir triste sabiendo que sufria y Él tenia la culpa,bajo la cabeza,Leonai lo trajo de regreso.

\---VLAD,NO TE SIENTAS MAL—

\---LA VISTE COMO LLORA Y MIS HIJOS QUIEREN VERME Y NO PUEDO ESTAR JUNTO CON ELLOS,YO TUVE LA CULPA DE TODO,YO---.

\-----DEJA QUE PASE EL TIEMPO VLAD,DEJA QUE ELLA SE CALME Y TU TAMBIEN---Si quieres mañana también vengo a que los veas de uevo.---

\---esta bien---

Leonai lo abrazo y Él a ella era un abrazo de una amiga.Y se fue.

Vlad fue a verlo,lo vio setado mirando al vacio.

\----DRAC,COMO TE SIENTES---

\---LEONAI ESTUVO AQUÍ Y ME LLEVO A VER A ELISA Y MIS HIJOS AL BARCO,PERO NO PODIA TOCARLOS Y ELLOS NO PODIAN VERME,PAPÁ VI QUE MIS HIJOS PREGUNTAN POR MI Y ELLA LES DICE QUE ESTOY DE VIAJE,LOS ACOSTO Y DESPUES FUE A SU CAMA SE PUSO A LLORAR Y TODO ES POR MI CULPA--.---.

\---DRAC ESPERA UN TIEMPO,QUE ELISA SE CALME Y TU TAMBIEN TRATA DE NO PENSAR QUE ES TU CULPA,SIEMPRE HAS SIDO ASI Y NO TIENES CONTROL SOBRE ESO,ES TU NATURALEZA---

\---SI,PERO EL AMOR POR ELLA DEBI PONER PRIMERO,LA LASTIME EN EL AMOR QUE ME TIENE----

\---DRAC,PERO NO ESTARAS PENSANDO HACER NADA TODAVIA VERDAD?---

\---NO,MAÑANA VIENE LEONAI PARA LLEVARME DE NUEVO,AUNQUE SEA LOS VEO--.

\---ESTA BIEN,ASÍ,PERO ESTAMOS PENSANDO CON TODOS HASTA ABRAHAM QUIERE AYUDARLOS A REGRESAR---

\------PAPÁ ESTO ME DUELE MÁS QUE LO QUE PASÓ CON MARTHA,ME DUELE EN EL CORAZÓN---.

\-----VEN ACÁ---Vlad lo abrazo, se transformo en murciélago le hizo señas a drac y también se transsformo,volaron hacia arriba de las nubes,vamos a que veas a Zeus,llegaron a un portal de los Dioses,entraron los dos,se volvieron a transformar adentro.

\-----VLAD,DRAC,BIENVENIDOS---dijo Zeus.

\---HOLA PADRES,ESTAN AQUÍ TODOS—dijo cabizbajo Drac.

\-----HOLA DIOSES,AQUÍ SE LOS TRAJE,PERMISO--- Y Vlad se fue a sentar.

\-----drc hijo ven aca,VEN---.Drac los siguió,se lo llevaron,atravesaron una puerta y desaparecieron.

Vlad espero casi una hora,pero lo que si se vio fue destellos a cada rato atrás de la puerta.

Salieron,pero drac tenia el mismo semblante triste.Miraron a Vlad y movieron la cabeza en desaprobación.

\---BUENO DRAC,ESPERA PRIMERO SU REACCION,NO SEAS APRESURADO,TEN PACIENCIA---

\---ESTA BIEN ZEUS---

TE DIMOS ENERGIA PARA QUE TE RECUPERES,DEBES COMER,TE VIMOS QUE NO COMES CASI NADA----.

\-----PERO LA EXTRAÑO DEMASIADO Y A MIS HIJOS----.

\-----POR FAVOR DRAC,ELLA ES TU ZING,Y ESO ES MÁS FUERTE HASTA QUE EL AMOR QUE SE TIENEN USTEDES,VAN A VOLVER A ESTRAR JUNTOS DE NUEVO ES EL DESTINO---

Drac miro a poseidon sabia que era cierto lo que decía y empezó a sollozar.hades lo agarro y lo abrazo

\----DRAC CONTENTE TIENES ENEMIGOS Y SE VAN A APROVECHAR DE VERTE ASÍ Y MUERTO ELISA NO QUIERE VERTE,TE NECESITA VIVO Y TUS HIJOS TAMBIÉN---.

\----ESTA BIEN,VOY A TRATAR DE CALMARME,ES CIERTO YO LA AMO Y ELLA ME AMA SOMOS ZING LOS DOS---.

Vlad se despidió de ellos y se fue con drac al Hotel,entraron por las puerta,sus amigo corrieron a abrazarlo,estaba ojerudo,y triste.

\---DRAC,DRAC,TE HEMOS EXTRAÑADO,COMO ESTAS---

\---UN POCO MEJOR,PERO QUISIERA ESTAR SOLO POR FAVOR---.

\---ESTA BIEN DRAC,PERO SI NECESITAS ALGO,NOS LLAMAS---

\---SI,SI,ADIOS---

Se hizo bruma escarlata y se fue.

\-----LO LLEVE AL OLIMPO,LE DIERON ENERGIA Y LE CONSEJARON QUE YA NO ESTE ASI,PORQUE LOS ENEMIGOS VAN A QUERER APROVECHARSE DE LO QUE ESTA ASÍ PARA MATARLO---.

\------BUENO ESO ES CIERTO Y HAY QUE HACER QUE SE ALIMENTE,MAVIS LO HIZO COMER---.

Mientras drac llego a su habitación,se baño,recordando como jugueteaban en la ducha,lloro ahí,salio se seco,se puso la pijama y se acostó.

Soño con Martha que iban caminando por un prado lleno de flores,iban cogidos de la mano,se sentaron en una gran piedra.

\----MI PRINCIPE,NO TE ALBOROTES,ESPERALA,TEN PACIENCIA TU AMAS A ELISA Y ELLA A TI,YO SIEMPRE TE HE AMADO,PERO YO NO PUEDO REGRESAR ES IMPOSIBLE,PERO SÉ QUE TU AMOR LO TIENES EN TU CORAZÓN,PERO AHORA TIENES A TU ZING DE VIDA Y ELLA TE AMA,ESPERALA---.

\---ESTA BIEN MI AMOR,LA ESPERARE ,PERO A TI TAMBIEN TE EXTRAÑO MUCHO---

\---LO SÉ,LO SÉ,PERO ME TIENES DENTRO DE TU CORAZÓN, ELLA ES QUIEN YA OCUPA EL RESTO DE TU CORAZON Y TU LA AMAS Y AMAS A TUS HIJOS,NO LA PIERDAS---

Drac le dio un beso,y le olto la mano y se fue sonriendo,se despertó de repente,y dijo:

"REGRESA MI AMOR".

Ya anochecio,Mavis le llevo la cena,lo saludo y se la puso en una mesa,se sento con ÉL.

\---MI TARANTULITA,QUIERES VERME COMER,CIERTO?---.

\-----SI PAPÁ,QUIERO QUE TE ALIMENTES Y TE QUIERO----

Drac sonrio al ver a su hija ahí con ÉL,SONRIENDOLE,ahora sí se comio todo y todas las splendsangre.

\---todo esta bien en el hotel?---

\---SI,JHONNY,LA MOSCA,EL ABUELO Y YO LO CUIDAMOS,NO TE PREOCUPES PAPÁ---

\------SABES LEONAI ME LLEVO A QUE VEA A ELISA Y LOS NIÑOS EN EL BARCO----

QUÉ Y COMO---

\----YO LOS PUEDO VER HASTA OLER,PERO ELLOS NO,Y VI A ELISA LLORAR,POR LO QUE PASO---

\---Y QUE PASO PAPA---

\-----YO ME LE PRESENTE EN EL BARCO Y LA VERDAD ME COMPORTE COMO UNA BESTIA,COMETI LA ESTUPIDEZ DE DECIRLE QUE ERA EL REY Y TENIA QUE OBEDECERME QUE ERA MI ESPOSA Y NO LA QUERIA SOLTAR,SE ASUSTO Y ME CLVO UN CUCHILLO EN EL PECHO Y ME ATRAVESO EL CORAZON,CASI ME MUERO,SE LE OCURRIO LLAMAR A LUCIFER Y LLAMO A LA MUERTE Y ME SALVO,ELLA ESTABA ASUSTADA POR SU REACCION Y CUANDO LA VI MIS HIJOS QUIEREN VERME Y ELLA LES DICE QUE ESTOY DE VIAJE Y ELLA SE TAPA CON LA ALMOHADA A LLORAR,ESTA ASUSTADA DE QUE CASI ME MATA Y YO TENGO LA CULPA---.

\---PAPA,Y AHORA,QUE VAS A HACER---

\---ESPERAR,IR CON LEONAI A VERLA Y A MIS HIJOS Y ESPERAR QUE REGRESE----.

\----TE AMO PAPI,TEN PACIENCIA,SON ZING,REGRESARAN ESTOY SEGURA,PERO DEJA DE APRESURAR LAS COSAS---.

\---SI,TODOS ME DICEN LO MISMO,GRACIAS MI COLMILLITOS---.


	20. LAS VISITAS DE DRAC DORMIDO

Mavis estaba contenta porque su papa comio todo.

Entonces se presento Leonai sonriendo.

\----VAMOS VLAD,VAMOS---

Le cogio las dos manos y se fueron.,llegaron y vio Elisa ordenando en el barco a los grumetes y sus hijos al lado de ella imitando sus movimientos que hicieron reir a Drac.

Caminaron al camarote,los acostó en la cama y les canto la canción de cuna que le enseño Drac,Leonai le sonrio a Drac que estaba feliz.

Se durmieron y entonces Elisa se sento en la cama,abrió un cajoncito del velador y Drac reconocio la carta de amor que Él le escribió,Elisa la leyó y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas como a Drac,pero vio que beso la carta,la doblo y la guardo.

Miraba al vacio,entonces Drac se puso frente a ella y la acaricio la mejilla aunque sea traspasándola y vio que ella se cogio la mejilla como si lo hubiera sentido y miro para todos lados y agacho la cabeza.

\---Drac,te amo,te extraño,hasta sentí que me tocaste la mejilla,huelo tu aroma,me estaré volviendo loca?---.

Drac se asombro de lo que escucho,miro a Leonai,que le tomo la mano:

\---Vamonos,Vlad,Vamonos.

Regresaron y Drac:

\------Escuchaste lo que dijo,me sintio,como es posible eso.

\---Vlad,ella es tu zing,puede ser que sintio tu presencia y sintio tu aroma de vampiro,tu alma gemela con ella

\------JAJAJA,LA VI,VI A MIS HIJOS,Y ME SINTIO Y ME SIGUE AMANDO,LA OISTE VERDAD? DIJO QUE ME AMA------

\------VLAD ASI DEBES ESTAR,TRANQUILO,TEN PACIENCIA,YA REGRESARA---.

\---GRACIAS LEONAI.GRACIAS----.

Leonai se fue contenta de verlo tranquilo.

Pero Leonai no se fue a su morada,se fue de regreso al barco,para hablar con Elisa.

\-----hola Elisa---

\--QUIÉN ES?,AH ERES LA AMIGA DE DRAC---.

\---SI,PERO QUIERO DECIRTE Y PROPONERTE ALGO SOBRE TI Y DRAC---.

\---DIME---

\-----ELISA TU AMAS A VLAD VERDAD?---dijo Leonai

\---SI,PERO ESTOY ASUSTADA CASI LO MATO,FUE UN ACCIDENTE ME ASUSTO---

\---YA SÉ LO QUE PASO,ESTA ARREPENTIDO DE HABERSE PORTADO ASÍ,ES SU NATURALEZA Y SE LE HACE DIFICIL CAMBIAR,PERO ÉL TE AMA ELISA---.

\---QUERIA DECIRTE,PERO SI TÚ QUIERES,YO PUEDO TRAERLO FISICAMENTE AQUÍ PERO ESTARIA DORMIDO,HABLARA CONTIGO,TE BESARA,LO QUE SEA,PERO ÉL PENSARA QUE ESTA SOÑANDO---

Elisa la miro,lo extrañaba,sus caricias,sus besos,acepto,Leonai sonrio y dijo que la espere.

Leonai se hizo invisible vio a Vlad que bostezaba y que se despidió de su padre y amigo Frank.

Se acostó y se durmió,le hizo un hechizo a la puerta y a Drac y se lo llevo a ÉL donde Elisa.

Elisa lo vio parado cerrado los ojos,sus hijos estaban durmiendo en la guardería,ella estaba sola.

Leonai lo dejo sentado en la cama y le dijo a Elisa que después de dos horas lo vendría a recoger.

Elisa le tomo de la manos a Drac y ÉL abrió los ojos adormitado,la vio fijamente y después alrededor.

Elisa lo abrazo y lo beso con tanta pasión que Drac se dejo llevar y comenzaron con el rito de amor pasional,era como si empezaran de nuevo,fue algo delicado,se desvistieron,se besaron se mordieron.

Drac le chupo los pezones de Elisa despacio saboreándolos,despaciofue bajando por todo su cuerpo,con sus manos entrelazadas,la solto para llegaral tan ansiado lugar en medio de sus piernas que las abrió despacio y paso su lengua por su clítoris que ella sentía rico,la hacia sobresaltar a cada momento que le pasaba la lengua por ahí,le beso las piernas y de nuevo se subio a los pezones,y el cuello,llegando de nuevo a su boca,besándola con pasión,ella lo hizo virarse boca arriba y ahora ella lo acariciaba,por el cuello,lo mordio un poco haciéndolo sangrar y beber un poco de su sangre,después bajo a las tetillas de Drac bajo por su pecho,su estomago y llego a su miembro,lamiendoselo que lo hacia arquearse de gusto,lo empezó a chupárselo y le hizo tener un orgasmo,pero seguía un buen rato más y volvió a besarle el cuello. 

Drac levito,se le puso encima,le abrió despacio las piernas,la penetro muy despacio y la embestia despacio,cuando le mordio el cuello y ella a ÉL Y COMENZO A EMBESTIRLA FUERTE Y A ELLA LE GUSTABA TUVIERON 2 ORGASMOS,hasta que solo se besaban,después se quedaron abrazados un buen rato,se levantaron se bañaron juntos riéndose como siempre lo hacían,se secaron y se vistieron,se sentaron en la cama y Drac comenzó a bostezar, estaba abrazado a Elisa cuando Elisa sintió que el cuerpo de Drac le pesaba,ya estaba dormido,y Leonai apareció sonriendo.

\-----Mañana lo traigo para que juegue con sus hijos a esta misma hora Elisa---

ESTA BIEN,AQUÍ LOS TENDRE,GRACIAS---

\---ELISA, VLAD PENSARA QUE FUE UN SUEÑO,NO LE DIGAS NADA DE LO QUE PASO---

\---SI,GRACIAS---.

Leonai llego a la habitación de Drac,lo puso en la cama y se fue.

Drac se despertó de repente y vio que estaba acostado en su cama,pero sentía el aroma de Elisa,sentía que había hecho el amor con ella,o fue un sueño,pensó soñé con Ella,que disfrutaba de su cuerpo.y se volvió a acostar pero sonriendo.

Al otro día,paso lo mismo,Leonai fue a buscarlo dormido,lo llevo al camarote de Elisa,lo dejo sentado en la cama,los niños al verlo gritaron:

\---Papa Drac,PAPI,PAPI,ESTAS AQUÍ,PAPA DAC,PAPA DAC.

Abrio los ojos y sintió los abrazos de sus hijos,los beso los alzo en vilo dándoles vueltas y riéndose de felicidad.

Elisa lo veía feliz

\---MIS DRAGONCITOS DE KOMODO,MIS BEBES---dijo Drac

\-----PAPI BAJAME,PAPA DAC BAJAME JAJAJAJA--.

Escuchaba sus dulces risas,los abrazaba,se transformo en murciélago y volaban persiguiéndose riendose,Elisa estaba feliz con el alborot oque hacían,ella también se metio a volar,hasta que se choco con Drac y cayeron al suelo transformándose de nuevo y sus hijo cayeron encima de su papa.

Elisa puso la cabeza de Drc en sus piernas y sus hijos lo abrazaban y se acunaban en el pecho de su padre.

Se durmieron y Él los llevo a su cama,los arropo les beso la frente,se quedo mirándolos un momento y Elisa tuvo que correr a agarrarlo porque se quedo dormido de repente.Leonai apareció y se despidió de Elisa y le pregunto que si quería que le traiga a Drac de nuevo,Elisa dijo que no,porque al otro día llegarían a tierra.

\---ESTA BIEN ELISA,DILE QUE DECIDES HACER A TU BISABUELO Y QUE LE DIGA AL PADRE DE VLAD PARA VER QUE SE HACE---dijo Leonai.

\---ESTA BIEN,GRACIAS LEONAI---.dijo Elisa

Y se llevo a Drac a su cama y se fue.

Al rato Drac abrió los ojos y estaba en su cama,pensó que fue un hermoso sueño,se viro y siguió durmiendo.

Elisa seguía amando a su esposo,pero estaba un poco asustada y pensó quedarse un poco mas alejada de Drac,consiguió alquilar un lugar,y se instalo ahí.Pero como Drac ahora la sentía y estaba feliz con los sueños que tuvo.

Elisa le dijo a su Bisabuelo que pensaba estar alejada otro tiempo más de Drac para tranquilizarse,y así le comunico a Vlad y éste pensaba como decirle a su hijo,no sabia como reaccionaria.

Pero Griffin que estaba cerca escucho la dirección de Elisa y cometio la imprudencia de conversarle a Drac y también de que ella no regresaría todavía.

\----QUÉ,VIVE POR ALLÁ,TODAVIA NO QUIERE REGRESAR,PERO PORQUE?---dijo Drac.

En su cabeza revoloteaba,cual era la causa de que no quiera regresar,además su padre no le decía nada,escondia de decirle nada.

Ya más tarde asomo Vlad toco la puerta.

\---PASE—


	21. DRAC COMETE TREMENDO ERROR

\-----DRAC,ESTE QUERIA DECIRTE QUE ELISA YA ESTA EN TIERRA PERO DIJO QUE QUIERE ESPERAR UNOS DIAS MÁS PARECE QUE TODAVIA ESTA ASUSTADA DE LO QUE PASO---.

\-----PERO Y SI YO VOY Y LE PIDO PERDON?---

\----NO SE,TODAVIA ESTA LASTIMADA POR TODO---.

\---LA NECESITO PAPÁ,LA EXTRAÑO---.

\----QUIERO VERLA,A MIS HIJOS----.

\---TEN PACIENCIA HIJO---

\---VOY A ESPERAR UNOS DIAS---.

En el Hotel todo iba muy bien,de vez en cuando Drac comia en el comedor con su padre e Hija,Lydia trajo a franchesco,eso lo calmo unos días,pero la paciencia de Drac estaba por reventar ya.

Estaba con sus amigos y su padre,tamborileaba los dedos en el sofá,movia los piernas con rapidez,ya estaba así 3 dias,todos lo miraban,hasta que vieron que se levanto y dijo;

\----MALDITA SEA,NO SOPORTO MÁS ÉSTA ESPERA----

Y se esfumo en humo escarlata y Abraham que venia en ese momento lo vio y escucho,se miraron con Vlad y también se esfumaron.

Drac llego a la casa de Elisa,pero escucho la voz de un hombre ahí adentro,pero las palabras no las escuchó,entro por debajo de la puerta,pero ya iba enojado,celoso,con rabia,tenia los ojos rojos,y ahí estaba un hombre abrazando a sus hijos,atrás de ÉL llegaron Abraham y Vlad.

\---QUE HACES ABRAZANDO A MIS HIJOS,QUIEN ERES TÚ---

El hombre estaba asustado porque vio humo y salieron esas personas y como no conocía a Drac se asusto que se quedo sin habla.

Elisa no estaba había salido a unas diligencias de su barco y demás.

Sus hijos lo vieron como si fuera un monstruo,se asustaron y se pusieron detrás de ese hombre,más se enojo Drac.

\---HIJO,ESPERA QUE TE EXPLIQUE,NO HAGAS TONTERIAS---

\------TE PREGUNTE QUIEN ERES TU Y PORQUE ABRAZAS A MIS HIJOS---.

\------YO LOS CUIDO MIENTRAS ELISA SALE A HACER SUS COSAS----

\---Y QUE ERES DE MI ESPOSA,PORQUE ELISA ES MI ESPOSA,LA ESPOSA DEL REY DE LOS VAMPIROS---.

\----QUE,VAMPIROS?ELISA NO ES VAMPIRA,NO CREO----

\----HIJO,POR FAVOR,CALMATE---.

\---DRAC,DRAC,PUEDE SER UN AMIGO QUE LE CUIDE A SUS HIJOS MIENTRAS SALE---

\---NADIE PUEDE TOCAR A MIS HIJOS,NADIE---.

Lo agarro de la camisa y lo levanto frente ÉL,EL POBRE NO ERA TAN ALTO Y Drac lo puso a su altura y le vio los inmensos colmillos,que se asusto y se puso a gritar.

\---auxiliooo,AUXILIOOO---

\---QUE HACES AQUÍ CON MI ESPOSA,CONTESTAME---

Se abrió la puerta y asomo Elisa:

\---QUE PASA AQUÍ,SUELTALO DRAC----

\---NO,QUE HACE ESTE AQUÍ, QUE HACE AQUÍ CONTIGO---

\---QUE LO SUELTES DRAC---

\---NO,QUIERO SABER QUIEN ES ESTE QUE ESTABA ABRAZANDO A MIS HIJOS---

\---HIJO CALMATE,PIENSA---dijo Vlad

\---DRAC,REACCIONA,POR FAVOR---dijo Abraham asustado ya.

-Elisa le dio un jalon y le quito al hombre del agarre de Drac.

\---JULIUS,ANDATE A TU CASA,POR FAVOR---

El hombre salio corriendo de ahí asustado de ver vampiros.

Drac iba a correr a alcanzarlo,cuando Elisa se le puso enfrente mirándolo con enojo.

\-------QUE HACES AQUÍ,DRAC,COMO TE ATREVES A VENIR ASI---

\-----VINE A BUSCARTE,PERO YA VEO QUE TIENES MI REEMPLAZO VERDAD?---

Elisa le dio tal cachetada en el rostro de Drac que lo hizo sangrar y se puso rojo de rabia.

\---DRAC,DRAC,NO LA OFENDAS ASÍ,ESTAS LOCO---

\-----QUÉ... TE DOLIO LA VERDAD QUE ME PEGAS?--.

Los hijos de Drac estaban asustados y lloraban,Abraham los abrazo y se los llevo adentro.

Elisa miro a Drac y le dijo:

\----MIRA DRAC,MAÑANA PENSABA REGRESAR CONTIGO,PERO ESTO CREO QUE ME HIZO ABRIR LOS OJOS ,ASÍ QUE QUIERO DECIRTE,QUE SE ACABO LO NUESTRO ,YA NO VOY A REGRESAR CONTIGO,TE PORTASTE TAN SALVAJE QUE NO TE IMPORTO QUE TUS HIJOS PRESENCIARAN TODO ESTO Y SE ASUSTEN ...¿Y POR QUÉ?, POR TUS MALDITOS CELOS,JULIUS ES EL HIJO DE MI NANA Y EL SABE CUIDAR NIÑOS Y LE PEDI DE FAVOR QUE LOS CUIDE MIENTRAS HAGO MIS DILIGENCIAS----

\----QUÉ?,PERO...---dijo Drac

\---SAL DE AQUÍ DRAC Y OLVIDAME---Y le abrió la puerta

\--------ELISA YO...-----dijo Drac

\------LARGATE-----Y lo empujo hacia afuera

\---ADIOS ELISA---dijo cabizbajo Vlad

\---ADIOS SEÑOR VLAD---

\----VAMOS DRAC----dijo Vlad

Elisa cerro la puerta,fue a ver a sus hijos y vio a su Bisabuelo dormitado con ellos en sus brazos.

Elisa lloro,lloro porque ahora le dolio la desconfianza de Drac.

Aparecieron en la puerta del Hotel Vlad y Drac.

Drac entro serio sin mirar a nadie,subio a su habitación y entro,cerro la puerta de un portazo y se le escucho gritar:

—Noooooo,noooooo,que hice...que hiceeee.

Mavis:---abuelo que paso?

\---DRAC PERDIO A ELISA PPOR SUS CELOS---

Mavis:---que?---.

Y le converso,la metida de pata de Drac.

\--Nooo,Y AHORA,QUE VA A PASAR---.

\---NO SE,NO SE—

Despues de un tiempo,asomo Abraham cabizbajo y Vlad fue junto a ÉL.

\----VLAD,QUE LE PASO A DRAC,LA PERDIO,ESTA DOLIDA POR LA DESCONFIANZA DE DRAC,LE DOLIO,NO QUIERE REGRESAR CON ÉL---

\-----ESOS CELOS,IBA A PEDIRLE PERDON Y A SUPLICARLE QUE REGRESE Y METIO LA PATA—dijo Vlad

\---VOY A VERLO---dijo Vlad

Se fue,toco la puerta:

\---Quiero estar solo papá—dijo Drac

\---ESTA BIEN---

Pasaron 2 dias y Drac no comia ni tomaba nada,no salía de ahí,Mavis se aventuro a ver por la ventana y lo vio con la mirada perdida.

\---Abuelo esta mirando a la nada así esta ya 2 días,me da miedo---.

Murray:----MIREN AHÍ VIENE DRAC---

Asomo al Lobby sin mirar a nadie,serio,camino hasta afuera del Hotel y Vlad cuando se dio cuenta grito:

\---No,hijo,no lo hagas,NO.NO---.

\-----VLAD QUE PASA,QUE PASA---dijo Abraham extrañado

ABRAHAM,MI HIJO,SE VA A CONVERTIR EN EL REY DE LA OSCURIDAD--.

\---QUE COSA?,PERO TÚ DIJISTE QUE SI HACE ESO, EL MUNDO LO VA A DESTRUIR--.

\---SI,AHÍ ESTA PARADO EN TRANCE YA---.dijo Vlad

Drac miro hacia el hotel sin pestañear,cruzo sus brazos

\---NOOOO,DRAC,HIJOOO,NO LO HAGAS,NOOO,SE VOLVIO LOCO DE DOLOR----.

Drac abrió los brazos y crecio se hizo un ser gigantesco le salieron gigantescas garras,gigantescas alas,la cara era un montruo horrible y unos enormes cuernos y era negro con un fulgor brillante,ERA EL REY DE LA OSCURIDAD y miro a todos con los ojos rojos,hizo un rugido que todos tuvieron que taparse los oídos y volo hacia las nubes y desaparecio.

-NOOOO,VAMOS A MORIR---.

Y se escucho un estruendo y una risa gutural ensordecedora,se veía que era fuego a lo lejos

\-------NI LOS GRANDES PUEDEN CON ÉL Y YA COMENZO LA DESTRUCCION DEL MUNDO---.

\---VLAD Y AHORA?---

\---NO SÉ,CUANDO ERA JOVEN HIZO LO MISMO ,PERO LOS GRANDES PUDIERON CONTENERLO,PERO AHORA NO SÉ----.

Lydia asomo con Franchesco:

\---QUE PASA Y ESOS RUIDOS INTENSOS?

\---DRAC SE CONVIRTIO EN EL REY DE LA OSCURIDAD---dijo Vlad.

\---QUE?,PERO COMO---

\---SE VOLVIO LOCO DE DOLOR----

\---PERO Y NO DIJO QUE PENSABA REGRESAR CON ÉL---

\---SI,PERO TU HERMANO NO ESPERO LA RESPUESTA FUE ALLA Y VIO A UN HOMBRE Y PENSO QUE ELISA TENIA UN REEMPLAZO Y SE LO DIJO EN LA CARA,ERA EL QUE CUIDABA A LOS NIÑOS Y EL PENSO OTRA COA---dijo Vlad

AHORA LE DUELE LA DESCONFIANZA---

\---COMO SE PUEDE PARARLO---dijo Lydia

\---NO HAY COMO-----.

\----DONDE ESTA-?--

\----HEY,ACA SE VE EN LAS NOTICIAS,ESTA A 100 KM DE AQUÍ.---.dijo Jhonny

Franchesco---SEÑOR VLAD,USTED CREE QUE ME ESCUCHARA A MÍ---

\-----VAMOS A PROBAR,VEN TE LLEVO YO---

Sintio la energia de su hijo y llego hasta ÉL

Franchesco al verlo le dio miedo pero aun asi se aventuro a hablarle

\---Drac,Drac mírame soy yo Franchesco---

Lo miro sintió la calidez de su voz,le sonrió,se acerco,lo agarro lo acaricio y lo volvió a dejar abajo y rugio UN POCO.

Camino un poco y alzo el vuelo con sus gigantescas alas que hizo volar algunos arboles y Vlad tuvo que agarrar a Franchesco en el aire,se escucho un rugido estruendoso a lo lejos y esa risa gutural,que Vlad sabia que era porque destruyo algo.


	22. REGRESA MI AMOR

Vlad llamo a Lucifer.

\-----VLAD SENTI L AOSCURIDAD ABSOLUTA,QUE PASA?---

Y se volvió a escuchar el rugido.

\---NOOO,NO ES POSIBLE,DE NUEVO,QUE PASO,POR QUE---.

\-------FUE A VER A ELISA Y EN VES DE PEDIRLE PERDON O ABRAZARLA,LE DIJO COSAS HORRIBLES POR CELOS---Y le conto todo.

\----NOOOO,VOY A LLAMAR A LOS GRANDES,ESTO DEBE PARARSE YA---.

Lucifer invoco a Zeus,Poseidon y Hades,quienes llegaron de inmediato y se enteraron de la situación.

\----VAMOS ATRATAR DE DETENERLO,PERO AHORA ES MÁS GRANDE Y TIENE EXPERIENCIA,OJALA PODAMOS O LA TIERRA CAERA---

Fueron a buscarlo,Vlad los siguió pero primero dejo a FrAnchesco con Lydia.

Cuando lo encontraron era muy grande y fuerte,ellos se hicieron del mismo porte,al verlos rugio enojado y los ataco,Zeus y Poseidon alcanzaron a moverse,no asi Hades que recibió tremendo impacto que lo hizo volar muy lejos y con dolor,mucho dolor.

El Rey rápidamente se dio vuelta y salto contra Poseidon que alcanzo a enterrarle su lanza de tres puntas,lo hirió,pero se la saco rugiendo furiosamente,y camino hacia Zeus que le lanzo sus rayos,que lo paralizaron brevemente,pero se carcajeo con esa risa espectral,le lanzo un golpe con sus garras pero Zeus,mas diestro se movio y las evito,Hades se levanto y se unio a la batalla,Vlad veía que estaban perdiendo contra su hijo,que se reia cada ves que los atacaba.

Los tres se hicieron mas atrás juntaron sus manos e hicieron una energía tan inmensa que Vlad cerro los ojos y El Rey de la Oscuridad abrió sus brazos para recibirla riéndose,se la lanzaron,golpeo el pecho del Rey lo hicieron retroceder y puso una rodilla en el suelo,pensaron que lo lastimaron,cuando se escucho una risa y lo vieron levantarse y no tenia nada,nada en el pecho,se asustaron con esa energía antaño lo detuvieron.

Y entonces El Rey les lanzo una enorme energía que los lanzo metros tras y si los lastimo,que no podían levantarse,se escucho su risa espectral y de repente parece que escucho algo,porque emprendio el vuelo a velocidad y Vlad lo siguió de lejos,lo vio aterrizar casi en la casa de Elisa,se escucho un estruendo cuando toco tierra,se asusto que podía hacerle algo.

Llego cerca de su hijo y lo escucho ronronear mirando hacia abajo.Cuando miro estaba Elisa afuera de la casa con sus hijos. Ellos lo miraban sin miedo y Abraham estaba en la puerta de la casa,parece que fue a convencerla.

\---PAPIII,PAPIII,PI DAC,PAPIII,PAPÁ DRAC--.

Se arrodillo los agarro los subio cerca de su rostro y los niños lo abrazaron y lo besaron,se le escuchaba el ronroneo del Rey miro a Elisa,que le estiro los brazos,entonces se vio una sonrisa en ese rostro horrible,también la agarro,se levanto,abrió sus alas y el ronroneo fue mas sonoro,batio tan fuerte sus alas que parecía un tornado y se fue volando riéndose pero ya no era una risa gutural parecia una risa de felicidad,volo hacia arriba y atrás iban Zeus,Poseidon y Hades.

Llego al Olimpo,los bajo despacio y se sento,los niños se subieron en su garra y ÉL se acostó los puso en su pecho y jugaban con su pelo del pecho y Elisa se acerco a su boca y le dio un beso,la agarro y se la puso en su mejilla despacio y el ronroneo era estruendoso,que sus hijos hacían lo mismo saltando y riéndose

Los tres grandes sonrieron,se miraron entre sí.

\------ESTA FELIZ,ESTO SE ACABO,EL AMOR POR SU ESPOSA Y SUS HIJOS HAN DOMINADO AL REY DE LAS TINIEBLAS----

Vlad también llego allá y se asombro del espectáculo.

\-----PRIMERO LO HIZO MARTHA Y AHORA ELISA----

Lo dejaron que este con su familia y después se escucho a Elisa cantando una canción de cuna:

_**Sufre, sufre con pavor  
Sangra, grita y pena con dolor  
Zombies que te comeran   
De terror te aran gritar  
Sufre, sufre con pavor  
Ya no vas a respirar** _

La canto algunas veces y se durmieron los niños y El Rey de las Tinieblas.

Zeus,toco al Rey en la frente y se transformo en Drac dormido,sonrieron todos y vino la calma.

\----TENIA TEMOR EN QUE SE CONVIRTIERA EN EL DIOS DEL PODER INFINITO----

\------QUE BUENO QUE NO LLEGO A ESO,PORQUE SINO HASTA A NOSOTROS Y TODO EL OLIMPO LO DESTRUIRIA---.

\----ELISA,VAS A REGRESAR CON DRAC?---

\----SI SEÑOR VLAD,YA COMPRENDI LO QUE ESTA PASANDO,ME AMA Y NO PUEDE CONTROLARLO

\-------Y VAS A ACEPTR LO QUE HACE POR COSTUMBRE?---

\-----SI,PORQUE SE QUE A MI ME AMA DE VERDAD,POR ESO SE CONVIRTIO EN EL REY DE LAS TINIEBLAS---

\------REGRESEMOS ENTONCES---.

Lucifer cogio a Drac y Vlad a Elisa y los niños y llegaron al Hotel,cuando vieron a Drac en brazos de Lucifer se alegraron todos.

\---ELISA,ELISA,REGRESASTE,TE EXTRAÑABAMOS---

\----HOLA MAVIS,SI YA ME DI CUENTA COMO ES DRAC,PERO SE QUE ME AMA,POR ESO REGRESE---.

\-------SI,SE VOLVIO LOCO POR TU AUSENCIA Y SE TRANSFORMO,QUE MIEDO---.

Lucifer llego a la habitación de Drac,lo puso en la cama,llego Elisa y los niños con Vlad que se puso a jugar con ellos.

Drac durmió casi dos horas,cuando se despertó miraba hacia arriba y dijo:

\---REGRESA MI AMOR---

\-----AQUÍ ESTOY CONTIGO MI AMOR---dijo Elisa.

Drac se viro la vio y sonrió,Elisa se agacho y lo beso con amor y sus hijos vieron a su papá despierto y se le fueron encima a abrazarlo,era hermoso verlo feliz.

\----PERDONAME ELISA POR SER TAN TONTO Y BRUTO---

\---TE PERDONO Y TE AMO SO BRUTO ENOJON---lo dijo riéndose y besándolo.

\---TE AMO ELISA—

\---TE AMO DRAC---

Vlad estaba feliz viendo a su hijo,otra vez feliz.

Asomo Leonai,lo agarro de una pierna y lo azoto contra el suelo,Elisa avanzo a coger a los niños,pero se reia de lo que veía.

Leonai,lo tenia suspendido en el aire y con un tentáculo le dio 3 golpes en las posaderas

\---AY,LEONAI,SUELTAME,AY ESO DUELE---

\---POR TONTO,PRECIPITADO,ELISA TE AMA Y TÚ,TÚ,TOOOORPEEE---.

Y lo dejo caer en el suelo,Elisa lo abrazo riéndose,Vlad estaba carcajeándose,los niños se reian,Mavis había abierto la puerta y vio a su padre colgando y a la Lamia pegándole.

Se rio a carcajadas viendo que a su padre le estaban pegando en las nalgas.

Asomo Abraham,fue a abrazar a su Bisnieta y a Drac,

\---Ah,ya están juntos,por fin,ojala un cabeza dura,cambie un poco,casi destruyes el mundo Drac---.

Asomaron Lucifer y Los Grandes.lo regañaron a Drac,por impulsivo.

\----POR FAVOR DRAC DEJA DE SER CELOSO,IMPULSIVO,GROSERO,GRUÑON,ENOJON---

\----CASI NOS MATAS,TONTO---dijo Lucifer.

\----PERDON,PERDON,YA ENTENDÍ----dijo Drac.

\----OYE DRAC,SABES QUE TE QUEREMOS MUCHO,ASI QUE TE MERECES UN CASTIGO,VERDAD?---dijo Zeus

\---SI,ES CIERTO,TU VEN ACÁ—dijo Hades

\---QUÉ,UN CASTIGO,YA ME PEGARON,QUE VAN A HACER,OIGAN NO,NOOOO,SUELTENMEEEE,DONDE ME LLEVAN---dijo Drac forcejeando.

Se desaparecieron con Drac,ante la risotada de su padre.

\---señor Vlad ,donde lo llevan?---.dijo Elisa

\------ DRAC ODIA LAS ZANAHORIAS Y LE VAN A HACER COMER UNAS CUANTAS,JAJAJA---

Deben estar en la cocina,jajaja,vamos a ver--dijo Mavis-.

Daniel y su esposa estaban en ese momento en el comedor y vieron entrar a la cocina arrastrando a su padre a los Grandes y a Lucifer y Él gritando.

Mavis,Vlad, Leonai,Daniel,Anna,Frank,Wayne,Griffin,Elisa,Murray,Abraham,Lydia y Franchesco que recién llegaron al Hotel,estaban presentes viendo el castigo de Lucifer y los Grandes a Drac.

\---COMETE TODO CARAMBA DRAC---decia Hades

\---GUÁCALA,ODIO LAS ZANAHORIAAAAS----

LO SIENTO MUCHO,ÉSTE ES TU CASTIGO,HAZLO YA---dijo Poseidón.

Y Drac lagrimeaba comiendo las 7 zanahorias que estaban en un plato,hacia muecas y todos se reian viéndolo comer y haciendo gestos con la cara.

Cuando termino,se tomo 2 splensangre y dijo.

\---GUACALA LO MÁS HORRIBLE QUE HE COMIDO---.

Todos se rieron de lo que dijo.

Franchesco había pedido a Quasimodo un pedazo de postre para quitarle el mal sabor de boca a Drac.

Cuando se lo dio,sonrió Drac y se lo comio todo con rapidez.

\---GRACIAS FRANCHESCO---

Lydia;---POR ESO ES QUE NO LOS MOLESTO,ESE CASTIGO ES LO PEOR DEL MUNDO,GUACALA ZANAHORIAS---.

Cuando se paro Elisa lo abrazo,y Franchesco también,Elisa le sonrió y le dijo;--GRACIAS FRANCHESCO POR AMAR A DRAC COMO TÚ LO HACES,LO CUIDAS---

\---DE NADA ELISA,YO LO AMO COMO TU LO AMAS DARIAMOS LA VIDA POR ÉL,VERDAD?

\---CLARO QUE SÍ,FRANCHESCO---

Jhonny había llevado una laptop con parlantes y puso la canción:

" I'M IN LOVE WITH A MONSTER".

Y Drac se puso a bailar y Elisa y Franchesco bailaron frente a El,haciendo la parodia de que cada vez que decía ESTOY ENAMORADO DE UN MONSTRUO,UNO DE ELLOS LO ABRAZABA Y LO BESABA.

Los presentes aplaudían a rabiar viendo bailar a su Rey feliz,por fin FELIZ CON TODOS SUS AMORES CON ÉL

SE TRANSFORMO EN EL REY DE LAS TINIEBLAS E HIZO UN TREMENDO RUGIDO DE FELICIDAD y volvió a ser Drac,que todos sonrieron al final de la canción,todos abrazaron a Drac,se acabo todo lo malo y desde ese momento todo será felicidad para EL REY DE LOS VAMPIROS.

_O eso es lo que creían.No se imaginaban que algo oscuro rondaba por ahí_

PERO ESO LO VEREMOS EN EL 3ER LIBRO _  
_

_** FIN? ** _

_**DRACULA SU AMOR Y ENEMIGO3... NO ME DEJES POR FAVOR.** _


End file.
